Loyalty of a Wolf
by Iambic Brose
Summary: Randall Beaumont was perfectly content with his life. Then he was stolen and taken in to be trained as an assassin. He's always had plans for escape, but then...then he met Andrew. He met this scared kid who was far too dangerprone and far too troublesome. And then...then he wasn't so sure about wanting to escape. At least, not on his own. (FtB prequel) (SoM prequel)
1. Straight Tooken

**Kit - This started as a b-day present for Kas many months ago. Then we worked on it together when we were bored. Now it's here in time for Phanniemay for the prompt 'Origins'!**

 **Kas - Really? This is news to me.**

* * *

It was the first thing he remembered in his life.

Warm, soft light. Not harsh yellows, or bright whites, or even searing reds. No. It was a gentle, warm, soft light that washed over him, and seemed to soothe and ease him from his troubles - few as he had, back then. After that, it was the sound of humming. A light, airy tune that traveled around the room, making him laugh and giggle along, high pitched voice joining in as best he could.

He remembered a warm, steaming cup of brown liquid that tasted like _happiness_ , a bright smile that seemed brighter than even the sun, and the swish of a dress that would always be flowing with dancing and singing and laughter. It was warm, and safe, and happy, and he felt so very, very loved.

It was the last time he felt that feeling for a very, _very_ long time.

"Ssh, keep quiet! If we wake them up, we'll face more than just a few angry parents." Randall Nicholas Beaumont had opened his eyes not at the familiar words of French, but at the _unfamiliar_ harsh tones they were spoken with. Pulling himself into a sitting position, blankets wrapped around him, nervous blue eyes looked to the window where a thunderstorm had been raging for the better part of the night.

"Is that him? Tiny for a four year old, isn't he?" A harsh chuckle had Randy curling up a bit, as much as his child sized body could at any rate, eyes confused and worried. "Bit slow, isn't it? Hasn't even called out for help."

"Fool, that just makes this easier. Crying out causes too many problems." Three figures cloaked in black were in his bedroom, one by the open window - which allowed rain to drench near everything - one peeking out the half open door, and another by his bed, only a few feet away. "Alright, little one...it seems you'll be coming with us, for the time being."

"Wha- Who are you?" Voice nowhere near as loud as he had wanted it, Randy gave a terrified squeak at the cold metal that was pressed under his neck, a click heard from the gun that was against his throat. He had never seen one in his life but...he knew what it was.

"You can't be completely stupid, little one. You know what this is, yes?" A small nod, metal pressing against his neck even more. "Then you know one hit of this and you won't be asking anymore questions… Now please do keep quiet. We have a time schedule to follow. Is it clear?" The question this time was shot to the two at the door and window, each nodding. "Good. Let's get out of here."

Just like that, Randy Beaumont was picked up by the back of his shirt as if he weighed no more than a stuffed animal, the gun that had been pressed against him moving away as he was tossed into the air and then caught under the arm, the child still too terrified to say anything. Just...what was happening? Who were these people?! Why were they taking him from his soft, warm, loving home?!

Letting out a gasp of surprise as he was tossed out the window to someone waiting below, there was a terrified shriek that ended as soon as he finished falling, a hand slapping over his mouth as rainwater began drenching him and soaking him through his thin cloth pajamas. Struggling against the grip, he gave a muffled sob at the hit perfectly made to take his breath away and keep him quiet.

Handed back off to the one who had first picked him up, he felt his attention scatter for a bit, terror almost overwhelming him before he saw his house start to fade around the corner. His house which had those smiles and swishes and warmth and no, no, no, _he didn't want to leave_. Without even processing what he was doing, he bit the arm that was holding him as sharply as he could, hearing a muttered swear as he was dropped to the ground, the child wasting no time as he scrambled away from the four people.

"That little- Get him! If we let him get away- Snatch him, you fools! _Get him_!" Randy was already up and racing around the corner of an alleyway, sharp, wet stone digging into his feet and cold, fierce wind digging into him. Skidding around the corner, and letting out another sob as he crashed into a wall, he scrambled behind a set of disused, falling apart boxes. "Just go that way- I'll take this path."

The set of rapid footsteps - almost drowned out by the rain - had Randy curling in on himself even more, hands clasping his shirt over his heart, trying to quiet it so he wouldn't be heard and found. What was even _happening_?! Did...did he do something wrong? Is that why he was being taken? Why he was being- Being kidnapped?! He couldn't remember doing anything that bad… Maybe knocking a few things over he didn't want to eat, and not wanting to go to bed, but…

Nothing to deserve this much terror...this much _fear_.

"Come out, little one...you're just making this worse on yourself. We have a mission to complete, and this time, our target happens to be the only son of the Beaumont family. That, little one, would be you." Randy was smart. He always knew he was smart. Smarter than he had any right to be at his age, and he was certainly smart enough to understand that these were people who he did not want to go with. Not at all.

Hearing the footsteps come to a stop, and the boxes being shoved aside, he looked up at the figure that was standing over him, twisted grin on his face. "Ah, there you are, little one." Seeing the sleek gleam of shining silver, Randy did the first thing that was to pop into his mind - which was to lunge at the man.

It was, apparently, a rather unexpected move, since the man took a step back in startled confusion. Which gave Randy just enough time to sharply bite at the wrist that was holding the gun. A sharp swear and yelp and Randy was gasping in pain as he hit a brick wall with much more force than he had ever been subjected too, small body unused to the pain that wracked through him.

"That, little one, was not a very smart move…" Looking up in terror, a glint of steel once more caught his eye, the man noticing the same thing. The gun rested evenly between them, Randy lunging for the weapon the same time he saw the man move out of the corner of his eyes. The feel of cold steel, a loud click, and a ear shattering bang and it was all over, a body dead and bleeding out on the rain soaked streets of France.

Randall Nicholas Beaumont sat in terror, gun clutched tightly in his hands, and breath coming out uneven.

"Aw, come on, don't tell us you-" Hearing the teasing words that had been cut off, Randy looked over in terror at seeing the other three he had escaped, all having stopped at seeing the body on the ground, and the small child holding the gun. From there, it was a blur of shouting and swears and a crystal clear sharpness coming from his stomach. After that, it was a stretch of blackness in which his mind was silent.

When he next woke up, it was to a sharp pain from his side, and the blurry sight of someone with long blonde hair sitting in a chair beside him. Trying to move - and whimpering at the pain - he stilled at a warm hand on his forehead.

"Easy there, my little one, you've taken a few nasty hits… You seem to be quite the fighter, for such a young age." Fighter… What did she- Darting up, and biting back a sob at the pain that wracked through him, his eyes darted around the room. It was a simple stone room, with flimsy, metal cots lining the walls, each with an off white bed, blanket, and pillow.

Warily looking to the woman, Randy scooted away as best he could, another spasm of pain stopping him. Shivering, he looked up, noticing the small smile hadn't left her face. "Who-" Wincing at the dry throat, he swallowed as best he could, determined expression on her face. "Who are you?"

"The better question, little one, is who are you." Well...that was a rather silly question - even if it didn't sound like a question. Straightening up a little, and trying to ignore the pain, he frowned at her.

"Randy Beaumont, of course."

"No...you're not. As of this moment, your name is now Randall Nicholas Riter." Another confused look, the woman giving a light laugh, which...sounded rather nice, actually. "I am Sylvia Riter, and as of this day onwards, I shall be your caretaker and trainer."

"Train...trainer? What…"

"Welcome to the Sect of the Crow, little one. It's here where you will learn to become an assassin."


	2. He's a Kid, Not an Idiot

**Twin Kas - Hey guys, updating this from class while the other twin is asleep! By the way, feel free to ask any questions or give us any comments or theories you have! It's always fun to read them!**

* * *

An assassin, Randy had learned, was a person who was charged with killing who they were sent after. That was the basics, at least, from what he had understood. It seemed he had been taken from his home in order to train to become one. Not that he believed that was the full reason. "Sylvia, why was I taken?"

Sylvia paused from where she'd been setting a bowl on the table beside him. He was still in the infirmary. Honestly, none of these people seemed to know how to _handle_ children. "Well, little one, many children here are taken because the Sect needs more members, and the best way to do it is to get them when they're young."

"Sylvia, I'm a child. I'm not an _idiot_ , however." Randy gave her a sharp look, gaze showing just how clever he truly was for his age. "There are children that are far easier to get to than me. If you just wanted members, there are easier ways than stealing a child from a large estate. What was the _true_ reason I was taken."

"...Your parents were rather vocal about their opinions of the Sect. Those that were higher up made a decision to punish them."

"By taking their only son and heir," Randy mused, glancing down to his lap. "Surely that could have been done by killing me in my bed? Taking you has cost more than anything, what with...one of your members no longer available for work." He still had nightmares about that...that _gun_ that had went off...

"I wasn't really involved in the decision, so I can only guess at their reasons. If you were to simply die in your bed, it would give them closure, and it would be over and done with. However, if you were to go missing in the dead of night..."

"It would give them hope that I would be returned if they are to 'behave' themselves. But now you face the problem that I would most likely remember too much if you were to ever give me back. I could tell them everything I've seen or heard. I'm a threat. So you either train me and make me loyal, or you kill me here and continue to allow them their 'false hope'."

Sylvia rose an eyebrow at him, looking a bit amused. "You're much more clever than you appear."

"Intelligence in one as young as myself is something to be handled carefully. People often fear what they cannot understand, I've found." Randy huffed, flopping back down and curling up under the blanket, wincing at the pain. "I take it I don't have a decision in what goes on, and that if I were to escape from this place you will kill both me _and_ my family."

"I'm afraid so, young one. A word of advice? Keep your head down. It'll be the best way for you to survive here. You have a knowledge of right and wrong. Don't ever lose it." She nudged the bowl a bit closer and rose from where she'd been sitting beside him.

Randy hesitantly took the bowl, eating a bite before he was speaking again, voice much more quiet. "Sylvia...am I going to have to kill again?"

"That depends on the choices you make, little one. You have time to think on it. You don't have to decide immediately."

As Sylvia left the room, Randy looked back to his bowl. He supposed he could make himself seem incompetent, so they wouldn't have use of him to be sent out... Then again, if he appeared too useless, they might kill him instead. For now, he would just try to act as a normal, average four-year-old.

After he ate, of course, because he _was_ rather hungry.

::

"So. It's been decided that I'll be your primary instructor, and that you defer to me." Well, shit. There went Randy's 'act childish' plan.

"As you wish." At least he was finally healed, and could move around again. "I assume I'll be moved into a dorm with others of my age group?" Others around here gossiped far too much.

"You will. You'll be one of the older children, it appears. Everything should go rather well. You're in one of the smaller age groups." Randy nodded, sliding out of the hospital bed and absently straightening the blankets.

"I see. Has it been decided if I'm to train as an...assassin." The word was said in distaste, the expression on Randy's face coming off as more of a pout, than anything else.

"That depends. Have you decided?" Sylvia rose an eyebrow, waiting patiently for him.

"I feel as if my choice does not amount to much, but if it's all the same, I'd rather avoid taking lives. Perhaps 'train' me for a nice paperwork job, or something of a similar sort." ...Okay, so Randy was _trying_ to act normal. He failed, but still.

"I'm afraid that's not one of the choices, little one." She ruffled his hair, fighting to look stern, even as a smile made its way onto her face.

"Then perhaps you should list the choices I am able to make."

"You can continue to live and train as a member of the Sect of the Crow by _our_ definitions, or you can take your last breath."

"Rather simple and concise, aren't they?" Randy chuckled, smile playing on his lips. "As I have no desire to _die_ after being fully healed from my last bout with your assassins, I suppose the first one is the most sane option." For now. He would work on those escape attempts- Perhaps fake his death when sent out on his first 'mission'... Yes. Yes, that could work! Have him die and then just...go back home. "Yes. I will accept your terms and train as a member of the Sect of the Crow."

"I'll warn you now, little one. Others have tried to escape before you. It is...not so simple a task." Sylvia had a forlorn expression as she spoke.

"I am not 'others'. Besides, to escape at my age and experience would be foolish." A rather condescending expression, Randy raising an eyebrow. "I said once before, 'instructor', I'm not an idiot. I wouldn't make it out of the building before I was killed."

"Your thoughts were clear on your face, Randall. Come, then." She led him through the the stone halls. Randy followed after her, and, hm...he would have to be careful. Sylvia was clever, and she was the only one to know how clever _he_ truly was. Sylvia stopped, gesturing to a room. "This is where you'll be staying. Choose an empty bed."

Most of the beds _looked_ empty, but a close look showed messy blankets and the occasional item or carved name along most of them. Randy walked down the line before he pointed towards the bed that was the furthest away from all the others, and pressed right up against a wall and a window. Sylvia gave him a nod before turning to leave.

Randy waited until she was gone to glance out the window, nose wrinkling at not recognizing any landmarks. Oh, well. He'd have plenty of time to find out where he was, although his plan might take a few years to accomplish... Hm, it seemed the others were at lunch, for now. Hopefully they would _stay_ there for a while. Randy wasn't all for 'making friends' in a place like _this_. "You know, I think I found a _tooth_ in _my_ soup," a girl's voice floated in from the hall.

Oh _lovely_. So much for that hope, then. If he was lucky, no one would notice him or ask about him or even _look_ at him- "Hey, new kid!" God _dammit_.

"Gre-" Oh, right, dumb kid. That meant none of his usual vocabulary. "Hi."

"What's your name?" It seemed that about a dozen kids were flooding into the room, some talking with their own friends while a couple focused their attentions on Randy.

"Randy. I'm...new." Well no _duh_. Still, Randy seemed more common than Randall Beau- Oh...right. His name was _Riter_ , now.

"Well, duh," One of the boys snorted. "We got that."

"Hey, did you eat anything for lunch?"

"I...did." Sylvia made sure he had eaten before _shoving him off on these animals_. Ugh. _Children_.

The one that had spoken shrugged, pulling a stolen apple out of his pocket. "Suit yourself." He bit into the fruit with a grin.

Hm, maybe killing people wouldn't be so bad- No, no, Randy. Keep your morals. Besides, these brats wouldn't be worth it. "Right." Maybe they'd get the hint he didn't want to talk to them.

"So, how old are you?" One of the girls sat down on his bed, looking curious.

"Four." There went _that_ hope, then. He had a feeling he wouldn't have much hope left by the time he got out of here.

"Cool. So am I!" She stood on the bed, and stood on her tiptoes to look out the window. "So, do _you_ know where we are?"

"No idea." How did small children act? Ah, yes. Rambunctious and constantly lying. "We're probably in some hidden tower in the middle of _Africa_ or something." Ergh. He hated himself already.

One of the boys climbed onto his bed and hung off the side of it, upside down. "No way, we've _gotta_ still be in France. _I_ bet we're in Toulouse!"

"No way, Jareth! We must be in Paris," the girl exclaimed.

"Are you two idiots?" One of the other children shook his head, arms crossed. "You can't see the Eiffel Tower so of _course_ we're not in Paris!"

...Dear god, these children were all idiots. Maybe it wouldn't be that hard to fake his death after all, Randy mused. "You guys, what if we're in _America?!_ "

"Shouldn't we be able to see the White House, or that canyon thing, then?"

Death didn't sound _that_ bad, now that he thought about it. Really, though, this... This was going to be a long few years.


	3. I Will Not Bow

**Twin Kas - Randy was a lot more...something, when he was little. It's really interesting, looking at his character now, versus how he's written in Guardian, or State of Mind.**

* * *

"Obstacle courses- Could they be anymore mundane?" Randy snorted from where he was standing next to Sylvia. It seemed two or three age groups at a time used the training room, the one they were currently in was a _very_ large obstacle course.

Jareth, beside him, grinned, nudging his shoulder. "Hey, I'll race ya!" Randy already had the no on his lips before he sighed, and, right. Normal little boy. Races were supposed to be fun and _dammit_ he was competitive anyways.

"Sure. First one to give up loses."

"Cool! Threetwoonego!" Like that, the younger was off and running, stumbling over himself. Randy sighed, heading off after him and this was going to be _terrible_ he didn't _do_ exercise or movement or...anything physical.

It was a few minutes later that Jareth was laughing and jumping. "I won!" Randy was collapsed on the ground and gasping for breath, hand over his heart and oh god he was pretty sure he was dying this was it. This was the end. There was no surviving this pain. One of the girls, he'd come to know her by 'Rose', came up to him and held her hand out.

"That was really good!" Randy hesitantly took the hand and let himself be pulled up, slightly confused expression on his face.

"...Thanks." Weren't these kids not supposed to know the difference between right and wrong?

"You're a lot faster than _me_. I suck at running."

"I'm not that good." Which, really, he wasn't. At all. Still, the other kids...seemed nice. Maybe staying around here wouldn't be so bad for a while.

"Hey, you guys should go again!"

Nevermind they were all hellbeasts.

::

Well, on the bright side of doing constant training for 'assassin work' Randy could say he was probably the strongest kid that he knew - other age group members not included. He was actually rather good at the obstacle course after the last few weeks of training on it. Plus his intellect helped him think of moves on the fly, and plans on how to get out when 'trapped.'

He should probably fail more often, considering how the adults took notice that he was near the top of his age group. Jareth tried to catch up to Randy, bending over and panting when he got to the end. "Man, you're super fast! How'd that happen?!"

"Guess I'm just good at what I do," Randy teased, looking as cocky and self-satisfied as possible - that was how he was supposed to act, he was pretty sure. He hadn't been told otherwise, at least. The other child laughed.

"Yeah, well, I'll beat you next time!"

"If not, I'm sure you will _eventually_ ," Randy snickered, heading off to where he saw Sylvia, smile falling from his face. "Interacting with children is tiring. I'm unsure as to how you're able to do it so well."

"I believe when I was younger I was thinking of being a teacher." Sylvia glanced around before nudging him. "Come along. I have something for you." Randy followed after the woman, slipping out of sight as easily as Sylvia did.

"You would have made a marvelous one, no doubt. I have a question I've been meaning to ask you. At what age do the younger members get sent out?"

"On their own, typically about ten or eleven years old. With an older member, around eight years old." She led him back to the dorm, looking a bit amused.

"I see. Thank you." Damn, he wouldn't be able to fake his death with someone else looking after him, so it would have to be ten or eleven... Well, he was sure he could wait six years. If nothing else than to see this place torn down to _nothing_. "Why are we going back to the dorms?"

"As I said, I have something for you." Inside the dorm, on his bed was a small cupcake with a single match sticking out of it, lit like a candle. Randy stared at it, slowly blinking before looking up to Sylvia with confusion. "Happy fifth birthday."

"...Oh." He had been in here that long, already? He had been certain his fifth birthday wasn't for a few more weeks, but, no...Sylvia didn't lie to him on matters such as these, so- Oh, what his parents must think on this day. "Thank you, Sylvia. This is very kind of you."

"I thought you deserved a little something. And this way, you don't have to share. I suppose it's my own little apology." That he had to go through all this, he could only assume.

"You have nothing to apologize for." Sylvia, it seemed, didn't like the kids that were _kidnapped_ for the Sect of the Crow. Randy gave her a small smile, picking up the cupcake carefully. "I suppose I should make a wish, then?"

"That is, most often, a tradition." She gave him a warm smile. Randy nodded, looking at the cupcake and contemplating his wish. While it wouldn't _really_ come true, it'd be nice to show Sylvia he could still be a 'child'.

Hm...six years in this place...it'd be nice if he had someone to spend that time with who _wasn't_ one of those child hellspawn. Maybe a friend he could _really_ get along with. Yes. That wouldn't be such a bad wish. To not be alone.

As he blew out the match, Sylvia gave him a smile. "So? What did you wish for?"

"Unless I'm mistaken, I believe if I tell you, the wish won't come true. So it's a surprise, for now."

"Alright, little one. Come on, then. It's nearly time for dinner."

::

"What godforsaken purpose does this serve?! I get you all work silently and that hand-to-hand is a proper skill to have, but if you're doing your duties right, you shouldn't have to throw a single punch! You shouldn't even have to be _seen_!" ...Well, damn. He was supposed to be an idiot child and he might have ruined that by snapping at the hand-to-hand combat instructors.

The instructors glared while the children only shrugged, and Jareth gave him a look. "I think it's kinda cool. Like being a superhero. And the villain finds out your weakness so it becomes all about who's stronger!"

"Plus it's just _fun_ ," Rose chimed in. She had been having the most fun out of their classes, and Randy _almost_ envied that.

"It's ridiculous," Randy sniffed, quickly reacting when one of the instructors threw a punch, dodging under the man's legs and quickly kicking him just so to send him tumbling to the ground. "And you're eyes flicked to me too many times."

"Woah, how'd you do that?!" The children were all grinning widely at him, looking amazed.

"...Lucky guess?" Randy tried, glancing back to the instructors and shiiit. Well, in truth, he was a bit surprised he had managed to blend in as much as he had.

"Me next! Me next!"

By the time the class was over all the kids were rather exhausted, Randy the only one who had managed to fight the instructors and not get _totally_ defeated by them. He was also trying to escape the room because _nope_. Didn't want to have _that_ conversation. "Riter. Stay back."

 _Fuck_. While the other kids filed out and wished him luck and the promise of saving him a seat at dinner, Randy crossed his arms and pouted as best he could. "What." Right. Obstinate, stubborn child. He could work with that.

"You are not to talk back like that. Do you want to know what one of the Lord's rules are?" The instructor didn't wait for an answer. "Obey your elders. So keep that smart mouth shut, or next time we'll make an example out of you."

Well, that just made him want to rebel more. Still...it'd be better to not get himself marked as a problem. That would just make his job all the more difficult. "I'll obey my elders when they learn to respect the opinions of others, even if they might be younger than them." ...Shit.

" _What_ did you just say to me?" Hm, he would _hate_ to give them the wrong impression.

"That you'll most likely die on a mission for being so full of yourself and thinking you are above others? That's very dangerous thinking, the kind that can get you killed by an untrained child." Okay, so maybe bringing up the fact he killed a member by accident wasn't his _best_ move.

"We'll see what the High Priest thinks of your attitude." The instructor shook his head. "Should have killed you when they had the chance."

"A mistake on their part, I assure you." Randy turned and headed towards the door, not one waver in his voice or steps. "I'll see myself to his office, then?" No matter what anyone in this _hell_ said, he was still a Beaumont. He would not show them fear, and he would not give in.


	4. Blind Faith

"I'll take it that's you, Sylvia, since you're the only assassin I know brave enough to do her work while wearing _heels_." Randy couldn't make certain it was Sylvia, at the moment, however, since he was _fucking blind_.

He was six, now, and that was the age when a child was taken to be trained with weapons. Considering his smart mouth and how he seemed to 'know better' than everyone, he hadn't been given much of a gun safety warning. Hence the black powder that had gotten into his eyes and likely scarred them. With his luck, he'd probably never see _again_.

"I'm sorry this happened to you, little one. Don't worry, I'm told that you'll heal just fine. Maybe once you're out of here, I'll teach you how to properly use a gun. And maybe who to aim it at..."

"Why, Sylvia! Are you telling me to turn against an _instructor_. For shame. We should have peace among our fellow disciples, not inspire disent." Randy's tone was _dripping_ with sarcasm, the child curled under the blankets and...not seeing...was so unnerving.

A gentle hand ran through his hair, and a warm laugh accompanied it. "I wouldn't say something like that. Though hopefully you will be more careful in the future, little one." With his eyes closed, he could almost imagine...

No. Letting himself get swept up like that would do nothing for him in this place. Even if Sylvia was like a moth- _No_. "I rather would have learned to use a gun _without_ the trial and error. Apparently if you hold it the wrong way, the powder goes into your eyes." Hm, thinking back on it, he might have scared Rose and a few others by how loudly he had screamed and sobbed.

"Yes, so I've heard..." There was a quiet sigh, and a weight on the bed. "How are you feeling, little one?"

"Like my 'smart mouth' finally got me into a bit too much trouble." Hm, was his voice shaking? He was trying to not _let_ it shake, but he might be failing a small amount. "They're never going to break me, you know."

"I know. You're far too stubborn for that." A pause and arms were wrapping around him until he was surrounded by warmth. At a guess, he was probably in Sylvia's lap.

"Matron said I'm not supposed to be crying. You're making that very difficult, Sylvia." Because he hadn't been held like this in a very long time, and after everything...it was hard to hold back tears.

"Yes, well, I always thought crying healed more than hurt." There was a soothing rubbing at his back, and a quiet humming. Randy only tucked himself closer to the woman, curling up into a small ball and trying not to rub at his eyes. Maybe...maybe it wouldn't be so bad to pretend for a _few_ moments... "I should make you one of my famous batch of cookies."

"I _have_ heard a thing or two about them. Something about how they rival the perfection of God, I believe." A moment of silence, Randy biting his lip. "Sylvia...my sight... _will_ come back, right?"

"That's what I've heard others say," she quietly replied.

"But there's no definite answer." How would he ever escape from this place if he couldn't _see_? If he asked someone for help they'd take him to the police and file a report. The Sanctum could _easily_ get to police reports, from what he had heard. If he stayed blind, he might even- "Sylvia, what happens to members who are unable to train or perform missions?"

"It...depends on the disability. If you were to lose your sight, they would just train up your other senses." She sighed, tucking the child under her chin.

"And if I didn't adapt or manage to reach a passable level?" Randy easily accepted the affection, tucking himself close and curling up even more. Maybe...he _could_ do it, though. Switch to knives - something he could use in close combat - and learn to identify by hearing and feel. He had already managed to identify Sylvia before she had spoken...it wouldn't be impossible.

"I don't believe I need to answer that, little one." She ran a hand through his hair, another sigh escaping. "I'm sorry."

"It's just the way things are, I suppose." The Sect didn't keep things that were of no use, after all. In the silence, Randy tilted his head at hearing the sounds of steps echoing on stone floors, a slight lag in them. Hm...that meant limp, and the only one who would be coming at this time of day to this room... "Matron is about to enter the room."

"Oh, who cares about that old bat?" Randy snorted, quieting down at hearing the door creak open the slightest amount. A sharp silence, the door closing.

"It's rude to glare." Huh. He had just identified Matron and had been able to tell she had left after Sylvia's glare...he wondered if Sylvia would realize that probably _wasn't_ all that normal.

"I wasn't," Sylvia huffed. "Do you think you'll be able to eat on your own?"

"Probably. I'll give that a strong probably." He just had to conceptualize the space between his hand and his mouth and not make an _overly_ conscious effort of trying. "And yes, you were. Matron would only leave that quickly _and_ close the door if you were glaring. I'm temporarily blind, not an idiot."

"I never said you were, little one."

::

"Be honest with me Sylvia. Are you secretly an angel?" These cookies were _divine_. Randy probably would have grabbed half a dozen off the tray if he could see it. Or reach it.

That had Sylvia giving one of her genuine laughs. "Trust me, little one. I am nowhere near it."

"I refuse to believe anything less than you being a creature of all that is good in the world." Randy listened carefully before he managed to pinpoint where the tray was, reaching for a cookie before pausing. "Are they cooled?" Because if Riter Cookies were anything like Beaumont Brownies, he was waiting until he got permission.

"They are, yes. And don't worry, there's plenty more where those came from." A cookie was quickly snatched, Randy giving her a hug as he munched on it.

"You're perfect and wonderful."

"Well, I'm at least glad you think so. You've been here a few weeks. You know, your birthday is coming up."

"I did not know, actually. I rather have a difficult time finding calendars." Randy munched on his cookie, head tilting this way and that every so often. He had caught on pretty quickly on how to identify where things - and people - were by sound, often times getting his guesses right. "Also, tell Rose I'm sorry for terrifying her the other night." He had snuck out of the infirmary to see how good he was getting...he might have terrified Rose a bit by making her think he was a ghost.

Sylvia laughed, sounding incredibly amused. "Will you wish for anything new this year?" Randy hummed, seeming to think about it for a moment.

"...No. It will probably be the same wish." A wish wouldn't change whether or not his sight would come back, but...maybe if there _was_ a God in this world, He would take pity and send him a friend who he could actually _like_.

"And I don't suppose you'll tell me this year what it is?" There was a poke to his side, and a slight tickle. Instead of a giggle, there was a sharp little squeak, Randy clutching the hand with a fierce pout.

"No, because then it would have _no_ chance of coming true. Honestly, Sylvia, you must be more careful about these things."

"Oh, yes, how silly of me." She was smiling at him, that much he could easily tell. "You're certainly something special."

"Something I have been told many times throughout my life," Randy preened, snickering at the look he could _feel_. "Thank you for the compliment, Sylvia, it's very kind of you. Also, if you wanted to make cookies instead of cupcakes, this year, I would not be against that."

"No, no, little one, we must adhere to age-old tradition! And since I can't make cake, the next best thing is cupcakes."

"Boo," Randy pouted, munching on his cookie again. "When are the bandages going to come off my eyes?" He hadn't been allowed to take them off until he 'healed'. Honestly, they wouldn't be _sure_ if he was healed until they were _off_.

"In just a couple days. Before your birthday. Don't worry. All your little friends have been very concerned." Randy's nose wrinkled at that, the child shaking his head.

"They're not friends, merely accomplices I work with for the same goal of survival."

"Randy, little one, you don't mean that." The response was a shrug.

"As shocking as it is, children aren't exactly the type to make friends with someone who acts and speaks as if he were years above them. Friends...are not something I'm familiar with, in this place or in my home." The tone was perfectly pleasant, as if it had been something long since accepted.

"Well, _I_ like your speech and behavior perfectly fine. You're more mature than half of _my_ age mates." She was humming, and set another cookie in his lap.

"Of course. Adults can be foolish, especially those that think themselves above others due to their...line of work." Randy happily took the cookie, humming in delight as he munched on it. "You definitely are above others when it comes to your baking, though."

"As much as the compliment is appreciated, it's not the first time it's been said," she chuckled. "But I thank you all the same." Randy gave another happy hum, continuing to munch on his cookie.

"You're quite welcome." A pause. "So, you said something about having more cookies." Because they were heaven-sent, he was not going to lie.

"Alright, alright, I'll be right back."


	5. Holy Demon

Randy watched as Sylvia nudged the small boy in the doorway of the dorm. The boy frowned, pouting up at her and pushing his glasses up with his sleeve - sleeve because it didn't look like the child had any _hands._ Seeming to notice the stare, the small black-haired child's head whipped towards him and his eyes narrowed, catching his gaze.

There was a long few seconds of the two staring at each other, each of them refusing to look away before Randy's lips were curling up into a smirk. Oh, he liked this one. A flick to Rose and Jareth to let the new child have his space, Randy going over to greet them. "Sylvia. New arrival?"

"I can speak for myself," the boy said with a slight lisp. Randy's eyes darted to him, spying a flash of metal. Hm, braces. Interesting.

"Can you now? My apologies, I merely assumed you would be quiet, considering you look rather terrified."

"Well, I'm _not._ " His arms crossed, the child tucked himself the tiniest bit closer to Sylvia.

"Mm." Randy flicked his eyes over the child, noting the bruises and marks. Hm, they looked to come from other children, so most likely he was bullied often. His glasses seemed taped over near a dozen times, so that meant they were often broken. Either clumsiness or others. His eyes flicked back up to Sylvia, gaze curious. "Retrieval?" Sylvia gave him a nod before nudging the child again.

"You're being a bit rude." Randy resisted the urge to roll his eyes, gaze flickering back to the small child.

"My default setting. Hello, little one. May I ask your name?"

"Andrew."

"Randall Nicholas...Riter. Nice to meet you, Andrew." If Sylvia had been on retrieval that meant he had most likely come from an orphanage, as most did. He had been...the exception. "Would you like me to show you around?"

"Show me around _what?_ The _beds?_ " The child's expression was utterly stubborn, near _glaring_ at Randy. There was a bit of silence in the room before Randy was grinning near _wickedly_.

"Sylvia, this one is mine."

"I had a feeling you'd say as much." And like the wind, she was gone.

Andrew put his arms at his side. To properly look up at Randy, he had to tilt his head back a fair amount. "I don't like you."

"Too bad you're stuck with me," Randy smirked, glancing back behind him. Most of the kids had wondered off to do their own things, but... "Rose, Jareth, can you inform Andrew of the Sanctum rules? I'm going to be right back." This child needed a Riter cookie.

"Oh. Uh..." Rose gave Jareth a careful look. "Yeah." Jareth shared the look before giving a small shrug. Their entire group seemed to look up to Randy, and the older never really asked _much_.

"We'll keep an eye on him until you get back, Randy." The oldest nodded before he was tousling Andrew's hair and then slipping out the door, footsteps near silent. Andrew frowned, shooting him a nasty look on his way out and 'fixing' it. "Alright then, Andrew, we'll tell you how things work around here."

"And why you should fear Matron with everything in you." The two managed to get Andrew onto a bed by the time Randy came back, looking heavily scuffed up and covered in dust, debris, and a fair few scratches.

"I return with clear acts of bribery." With that, he was making sure each child got a cookie before he was handing one over to Andrew with a happy smile. Andrew slowly took it, watching him cautiously. "Perfectly safe to eat."

"Sylvia and Cook aren't going to be happy you stole from the kitchens," Jareth pointed out, munching on his cookie.

"Sylvia already knows. She's just too impressed to do anything about it," Randy hummed.

"Alright, _Cook_ isn't going to be happy when she founds out you stole from the kitchens," Jareth corrected, watching as Randy absently took Andrew's glasses and fixed them, and, strange. Randy didn't usually interact with them much. Rose gave Jareth a strange look. Randy was being...much more social than normal. It wasn't just her to notice, right?

Jareth gave a shake of his head, and, no. Not just her. Randy _was_ being more friendly than normal, but, still. Maybe it was just the novelty of a new arrival - especially one so _young_. Andrew took a bite of the cookie, and to his credit, kept his glare up as he munched on it. "Yes. Yes, I like you."

Randy nodded, and, yes. This one was his- Oo, he was starting to lose it from being in this place so long... Still, it wouldn't hurt to get to know him while working on his escape attempts. Especially since he would be sent out on his first mission soon.

::

"Tr...aining."

"It starts off simply enough for you age," Randy assured, their group heading to the obstacle course to start the day. "Since we're-" A small eye twitch. "-disciples of the Lord, everything we do is in His name. As such, we must be prepared to risk our lives for his cause. Training is to help us carry out our God-given duties." Uugghh where was the soap he needed to wash his mouth out.

Andrew wrinkled his nose at that. "Why would He want us to die?" Right, small child that was somewhere around three or four. Randy would have to be more careful how he phrased things - and the more Andrew believed their 'cause', the better he would blend in and be safe.

"He doesn't. He has a plan for us and we follow through with it, no matter what it will be. What He wills us to do may not be something we understand, but we must have faith that He knows best." Because for some reason, the thought of this kid being hurt, or in danger...felt wrong.

"Huh... Okay. Why are we risking our lives, then?" Andrew was much less hostile than he had been when he arrived, opening up a bit to Randy and staring at him a bit curiously.

"Because the work we do is dangerous and we are the only ones to be able to accomplish it." Yes, Randy liked this kid. He didn't take things at face value and wasn't afraid to question the bullshit that went on in this place.

"Why us? Why not the President?" Good fucking question, tiny child.

"He is busy with greater matters, and the work we do requires stealth, and working in the shadows. To do that, we can't be seen or known."

"I'm _four,_ I'm not an idiot. Why do _we_ have to kill people? We're kids." ...So, alright, Randy probably shouldn't hug the child and _cling_ to him, but, really. This was the first child who didn't take things at face value and _pushed_ for answers, and, yes. Yes. This one was definitely his.

"I'm keeping you. Also, that's a very good question that you should probably not ask anyone else."

"Why- What are you doing," Andrew squeaked. "What is that? Quit that!" He shooed Randy off, brushing off his coat.

"Relax, little one," Randy laughed, and, really. _Adorable_. "It was merely a hug. It's not _that_ strange." This little cutie probably got _dozens_ of hugs from adults.

"Yes, well...don't do it again." Andrew's nose was wrinkled as he gave a slight shake off his head, patting himself down.

"I make no promises whatsoever. Now, come along, I'll show you how to get through the obstacle course- Or at least, as much of it as you can."

"So all of it, then."

"Confident, aren't you?" Yes. _Yes_. This one was the _best_.

"As if you aren't."

"Alright. We'll see who gets the furthest through it, then." This child, while adorable and perfect, must be shown who is in charge. As soon as the child took off, he was stepping on his coat and stumbling and scrambling through the course like a bat out of hell.

"...He looks like an idiot," Jareth mumbled, Rose shaking her head from beside him, and, really. Andrew was not going to last long.

"He looks _precious_ ," Randy cooed, easily hopping onto the course and chasing after Andrew, grin wide.

Rose's jaw near dropped at that. "Did he just say-"

"He...he's being fond...Rose this is weird and I'm pretty sure Randy's possessed." Randy didn't find things 'cute' or 'precious' or even mildly adorable. Ever.

"This isn't normal. Reth, I don't like this- It's _Randy,_ he hates everything that moves."

"The only exception is Sylvia, and even that doesn't count sometimes- This. No. This is wrong. Andrew is a demon sent to charm Randy. That's the only reason he's acting like this- Remember what the High Priest said? Demons walk among us!"

"Right! But how can we prove he's a demon? They didn't tell us that part, yet," the girl pouted.

"Oh, right... Well, we'll just keep an eye on him, for now." Jareth shrugged. "I mean, if he's a demon, then he's a tiny one. So we'll just...make sure he doesn't spend too much time around Randy."

"That won't be hard. We should just spend a lot of time around Andrew! Randy hates people, and then he'll avoid us!"

"Rose, you're a genius. This plan is perfect!"

::

Randy groaned at hearing the sounds of crying and whimpering. Must have been one of the kids having a nightmare. Strange, though. They had been dying down recently, and it was usually him who mainly got them. It had to have been bad if there was _this_ much crying- Oh.

Slipping out of bed, Randy snuck his way over to Andrew, giving the child a sharp jolt to wake him up. The sounds immediately stopped and Andrew seemed to curl up further. His back was to Randy, so it was hard to tell if he was awake or asleep. "Andrew?" If the child was awake, he seemed to be ignoring him.

This meant extreme measures. "I'm going to move you to my bed so we can sleep together tonight. If you have any objections, keep them to yourself." With that, Randy was scooping the child up and carrying him back to his bed, because, really. Tiny four year old with a nightmare in _this_ place.

Once Randy was properly settled with Andrew laying beside him, there was a small hand clinging to his shirt as Andrew tucked himself closer. " _Don't take me back._ "

There was a long silence before Andrew was tightly tucked against Randy, covers pulled around them. "Easy there, little one. No one is going to be taking you back to where you were. You're...rather stuck with us, at the moment." A small nod and the child seemed to relax against him. It was a long time before he fell asleep, however.

Randy sighed, running a hand through the child's hair, and, damn. He was getting a bit more attached than he had originally planned for... Still, he had to get home. He only had three years left to prepare. At a small snuffle, Randy chuckled and kissed at the younger child's forehead. He supposed a _bit_ of a distraction was allowed.

When Rose awoke in the morning, she glanced to all the other beds almost absently. Everyone was where they were supposed to be except...Andrew. Where was Andrew?

It took a bit of searching for her to find Andrew, who...was curled up next to Randy and sleeping beside him. Randy, it seemed, was wrapped tightly around the child, keeping him almost hidden from sight. That had her hurrying over to Jareth's bed and shaking him awake. "Jareth. Come on, get up, it got worse!"

"Ugh. How could it get _worse_ ," Jareth complained, pulling himself out of bed and looking none too happy about the matter. "What."

"Andrew's charming Randy," she 'whispered,' pointing to where the two lay. Jareth looked over, eyes widening at the sight.

"Should...we tell one of the instructors? They'd know how to deal with a demon, right?"

"I- I think so. Do you think he got to Sylvia?"

"No way. Sylvia is the strongest member the Sect of the Crow has, other than the High Priest! She could _never_ be charmed by a demon."

"Why must you all be _morning_ people," Randy groaned, tucking his face in Andrew's hair. "Shut up."

::

"What are you two talking about? Andrew's delightful, and more well-behaved than some of your age mates." Rose and Jareth shared a terrified look from where they were speaking to Sylvia, and, no...Andrew had managed to get to _her_. "Shouldn't you two be at breakfast?"

::

After that, it seemed to never stop. Everywhere they turned, Andrew was right at Randy's side and as close to him as he could be. Randy, on his part, never seemed to mind a bit, encouraging the closeness and letting Andrew trail after him for every class and moment they had together. He even shared his meals half the time, saying that Andrew didn't eat enough, and though Andrew would huff and puff, he ate the extra servings happily.

Of course, Randy always got chewed out by Sylvia when she saw, saying that Randy needed to eat his _own_ food considering he was just as small at times, and somehow burned even _more_ energy than _Andrew_ did. The two were often sneaking off and running around doing who _knew_ what.

And another thing! They were always being so secretive! When you live with people for a few years, you don't have anything to hide. So why _now_ was Randy being sneaky?

And the _bed sharing_. More often than not they would wake up to find one of them in the other's _bed_! If Andrew wasn't sleeping curled up next to Randy, Randy was spread out over Andrew and completely blocking him from sight. It wasn't hard to tell that Andrew had nightmares. They all had them at the beginning, and some of the lighter sleepers passed on that they'd been hearing crying.

Really, though, they weren't _too_ worried. It had to end eventually. Randy would lose his interest, Andrew would adjust to the others, and everything would return to normal. Or at least, it wouldn't go past Randy's first mission.

...Right?


	6. Fight Me, Scott!

Randy was out on his first mission and Andrew had been...droopy. Ever since Randy had left the child had been quiet and curled in on himself, barely eating at lunch and hardly putting any effort into his classes. Rose finally sighed, walking up to him. "Hey, Andrew. You alright?"

"'M fine," he huffed. His feet were kicking from where they didn't quite touch the floor and he was pushing his food on his plate.

"...If you're sure." The matter was let go with the kids dismissed to their chores or back to their room if they were already done. As they were dispersing, they caught sight of Randy in the front hallway talking to one of the older members as well as the High Priest, a black gun in a holster at his side and his expression utterly blank and controlled.

The moment that Andrew caught sight of him, he was stopping in his steps and grinning widely, waiting for Randy to notice him. "Andrew, don't just stop in the middle of- Oh, it seems Randy's back."

"I wonder how his first mission went," Rose mused, watching the other give a short nod to the two adults before he was walking off, catching sight of Andrew. His blank expression finally broke for a tired smile, the child looking to relax a small amount. And okay, it was a little cute when Andrew ran at Randy for a hug- No! That was what he _wanted_ them to think!

Randy, meanwhile, had caught Andrew and easily hugged him back, shoulders shaking for a small moment before he was scooping the child up and carrying him...in a completely different direction from the dorms.

Rose gave Jareth a swift kick. They had to follow those two! "Where are we going," she heard Andrew ask. "Aren't you tired?"

Jareth squeaked at the kick, giving Rose a glare and fine, fine. They would follow them...from a good, safe distance. "Not as much as I could be, at least," Randy was heard replying, the two seeing that the older had tucked Andrew even closer to him. "I just...thought we might visit the towers, for a bit."

"Rea- Really?" Andrew seemed to curl up a bit more, his arms tightly wrapping around Randy's neck.

"I suppose that means you don't like heights, too much, then," Randy mused, soothingly running a hand down Andrew's back. Rose had to resist the urge to scoff from where they were following, and, really. It was _obvious_ Randy was charmed if he was being this... _mushy_.

"I'm not _scared_ of heights," Andrew quickly defended, pouting and looking horribly upset.

"I never said you were scared," Randy teased, rubbing his cheek lightly against Andrew's. "Relax, little one. You have nothing to fear as long as I'm here."

"Shut up, I'm not an _idiot._ "

"No, you're definitely not an idiot. Nor would I ever call you one." _That_ had Jareth stumbling and scrambling to hide because _what the hell_. Randy called _everyone_ an idiot. Rose gave him a flabbergasted look.

"Shut up," Andrew whined. "Why are we going to the towers, anyway?"

"I just...need a quiet place to think for a while. You can go back to the dorms on your own, if you wish-"

"No. I can...go to the towers." At the response, Randy gave a small smile as he nuzzled against Andrew even more, tucking him closer.

"Thank you, little one." It _was_ good to hear Andrew would stay with him, because he...didn't want to be alone right now. And that was just downright creepy. Randy saying _thank you._ And he sounded so sincere! Not all high and mighty like usual!

Rose and Jareth continued to follow the two as they made light conversation, suddenly realizing after a few hallways that...they were gone and they had no idea _which_ tower they had been heading towards. "Jareth, you idiot!"

"What? It's your fault!"

Randy, meanwhile, was chuckling at the screaming he could hear as he climbed the lesser used tower steps. "Those two need practice on trailing after others, I believe."

"Honestly," Andrew huffed, giving a shake of his head. " _I_ knew they were following us."

"To be fair, they underestimate you, so that doesn't surprise me." It was a another minute or two of walking before they were getting to an open tower that had a large, disused bell that had once been part of the cathedral. Randy was flopping down against one of the stone arches, cuddling Andrew close. Andrew was frowning, staring up at Randy before tugging his sleeve and looking befuddled.

"Sorry, Andy, I just..." Randy shivered, remembering in sharp clarity what he had been forced to do 'for the Lord'. Shooting someone in defense had been difficult enough, but shooting someone when they were begging for their life and unable to fight back... "I needed to not be around the Sanctum members, for a bit."

"Why are you so...nice to me?" Andrew's brow was furrowed, and his bottom lip was stuck out in a pout as he watched Randy like a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you?" Randy snapped out of his thoughts for a moment, looking down to Andrew with a tilted head. "You're smart, clever, fun to be around, and I genuinely enjoy your company. Of course I'm going to be nice to you in those circumstances."

Andrew's frown only deepened as he gave a shake of his head. "You're weird."

"Yes, but so are you, so it's even," Randy teased, kissing at the child's forehead.

Andrew swatted him off. "Quit that!"

"Hm...no, I don't think I will. You, little one, need far more affection in your life." With that, Randy was hugging the child closer and nuzzling at the side of his head, around his ear. There was a quiet squeak before Andrew seemed to relax a bit in his arms.

Randy raised an eyebrow, and, huh...that was a reaction. It could be he was sensitive around that area... Carefully shifting the child, Randy moved to cautiously rub at the tip of an ear. There was a slight shiver before Andrew was relaxing further, a hand absently curling itself in Randy's shirt as the child tucked himself closer.

"Little one, you're making this much more difficult than it should be." He was supposed to leave in two years and Andrew was making him want to- Well, not stay, but certainly not leave the child behind.

There was a long moment of silence before Andrew tugged on his shirt. "Making what more difficult?"

"Mm? Oh, nothing you need to worry about, for the moment." Randy curled around the younger even more, and...he wondered if Andrew would be _against_ leaving with him when the time came... His mother, he was certain, would _adore_ Andrew, and if it was in the next two years that meant he could take Andrew before he went on his first mission!

"...What did they make you do?" Randy paused, looking down at Andrew at the question and suppressing the urge to shudder.

"They...made me get rid of a sinner that was against the work of the Lord." The man he had been paired with had forced the 'target' down and told him that if he didn't kill him, he would be going against everything. He would be too weak and he would be...taken care of himself.

Randy, of _course_ , had done everything perfectly and followed each order given. Andrew frowned, tilting his head. "Isn't that a good thing? Sinners are bad."

"Yeah...yeah. I just...needed a bit of quiet time to adjust to things, was all." Randy gave him a smile and he knew it was wrong to shelter the kid. He knew it was wrong to make this seem normal, and okay, but...but if Andrew knew the truth, Randy was certain those bright smiles would be few and far inbetween and...

He was allowed to be selfish just this once, right? He'd...he'd protect this child, and make sure those bright smiles stayed. If everything went to plan, they could get out of here without Andrew killing a single soul, and he could still have a chance at a _normal_ childhood. It...it would be fine.

"Mmkay." A shifting and Andrew was near hidden under Randy's coat, having tucked himself closer. For once, he didn't look on his guard and ready to defend himself. He looked...peaceful and relaxed. Randy smiled softly, hugging Andrew a touch closer and he could do it...keep this kid safe and get him out of here- It'd be harder to fake his death, but he could _do_ it. Just fake his death, sneak back to the Sanctum, and then sneak Andrew out. "I can't wait to go on a mission."

"O-Oh? Really?" No, no, no, no, no, nonononono _he shouldn't have to suffer through that_. "They're not really that interesting, you know."

"You went on one," the younger pointed out. "And if it's like all the training and stuff, it's _got_ to be fun."

"I...I suppose. You won't be allowed to go on one until you're eight, however." Which by then, they would be _long_ gone from this place. Andrew huffed and pouted, grumbling quietly to himself. "Hey, why don't we go get some cookies?"

"I thought you didn't want to be around anyone else."

"You're the exception," Randy chuckled, kissing at Andrew's cheek. "Plus, your reactions are fun to see when I show you affection." Andrew whined as he shoved Randy off.

"I'm gonna go get cookies without you."

"Now, we both know that's not true. I'm your distraction when you get caught." Randy carefully set the child down before standing up, stretching lightly. "Alright, let's go get some cookies."

::

When Andrew woke up in the middle of the night, it was to the sound of quiet whimpers, and shifting. Surprisingly enough, it wasn't his own, however. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up. Grabbing his blanket, he sluggishly made his way to Randy's bed. If he went back to sleep on his own by now, no doubt _he'd_ have a nightmare.

Randy, instead of stirring awake like he normally did when Andrew came to him, thrashed around in his blankets- It seemed _Randy_ was the one with the nightmare tonight, quiet whimpers leaving him as he shook and twisted and turned. Andrew huffed, poking at his side. "Hey. Wake up." The older child was startling awake, jerking back as his eyes snapped open, utter terror in them as he stared at Andrew. Andrew gave another quiet huff, flopping down beside Randy. "Nightmares are stupid."

It was a long minute or so before Randy was sighing, tension draining out of him as he busied himself with making sure Andrew was comfortable, blanket tucked around him. "I'm quite inclined to agree with you, little one."

"What was yours about?" Andrew poked Randy's side again. His hair was an absolute ruffled _mess,_ and his eyes were drooping closed.

"It...it was about my mission," Randy mumbled, running a hand through Andrew's hair and tucking him close, quietly humming a song to soothe them both. The song his mother had used to sing to him had long since been replaced by the one Sylvia now hummed to him.

"I thought you said they were- weren't-" Andrew yawned, curling up further. "Interesting."

"They...can be sometimes, I suppose." Not in a good way. _Never_ in a good way. "I just...had a bad dream about it." The sound of a gunshot was still ringing in his ears.

"That's stupid."

"Heh, a bit." Randy buried himself closer, clinging to Andrew as tightly as possible. And...a pillow was thrown at them.

" _Both of you shut up._ "

" _Fight me, Scott! I will fucking destroy you and you know it_!" Randy snapped, near _growling_ in the other bed's direction. And lovely. There was silence. "That's what I thought," Randy grumbled, twisting them around to where Andrew was safely tucked between Randy and the wall, curled up under a mess of warmth and blankets. By the time Randy looked down at him again, Andrew was already asleep, with his face buried against Randy's chest.

Well...going through nightmares wasn't so bad when he had Andrew to make up for it. Besides, it was just one nightmare out of dozens. He'd be fine.


	7. Lessons

"But _why_ do people use guns? They're _stupid._ "

"They're also effective," Randy sighed. "Andy, please just drop the conversation. You know the instructors hate when you question things so much."

"Well, maybe that's because I know better. Bullets don't even _do_ much. At best, they make a little hole that's not even a centimeter wide."

"Really. You think bullets don't do much?" Randy tensed up at the voice behind them, glancing up to see it was one of the more _cruel_ instructors. "Then perhaps we should give you a 'little hole' so you can see just what guns can do to a person."

Andrew only crossed his arms, rolling his eyes. "At least then it'd be over and done with, and most likely the bullet wouldn't even go all the way through, so it could be far worse."

Seeing the man reach for his own gun, Randy was quickly moving in front of Andrew, arms out and pacifying expression on his face. "He doesn't mean anything by it, Instructor. He's still young, and hasn't yet learned."

"Oh, don't worry. He will."

"You- You wouldn't honestly shoot him, right? He's only five! Gun wounds for five-year-olds can be dangerous. If he doesn't get an infection, the trauma alone could be enough to leave him bed-ridden. Shot in the wrong place, he could loose use of something-"

"Are you _questioning_ my _authority?_ " The entire training hall was silent at this point, Randy slightly shaking as he glanced back to Andrew. A long moment of pause and he was straightening up to hide the child even more from view.

"I am when it involves shooting fellow members and _children_." This was going to hurt...

A gunshot rang out in the air.

" _ **Randy!**_ "

While the other children were shocked as Randy crumpled to the ground, clutching his leg and shaking, a few slipped out to get _someone_ to help. Randy only shook before he looked up to the instructor, not one tear in sight. "Thank you for the lesson, Instructor."

Another gunshot.

Randy only bit his lip hard enough to bleed, blood seeping from both his leg and arm as he shook, eyes showing nothing but clear hatred and _rage_. His eyes were shooting daggers at the instructor, until a _literal_ dagger dug into his chest. " _How. Dare. You._ "

"Im- Impeccable timing as always, Sylvia." Randy grinned as he watched the instructor fall to the ground, eyes wide and quickly going blank. Now _this_ was a death he didn't mind. "You know, Andrew, I believe you were right. Guns pale in comparison to a dagger that's wielded properly." Though slightly shaking, Andrew walked over to the body and seemed to examine it. His gaze lingered on the knife, and he went over in his head how it had silently cut through the air.

Randy carefully stood up, taking a deep breath before letting it out and right. The physical pain was _nothing_ compared to what he had suffered mentally for all these years. They thought a few gunshots was going to hurt him? Please. He knew guns better than he did himself, at this point. Looking up to the instructors with sharp eyes, he gave a pleasant smile. "Would one of you kindly escort me to Matron? I believe I should stop the bleeding rather soon." They wanted to break him? He would make them _fear him_ first.

Feeling a slight tug on his shirt, he looked over to see that Andrew was clinging tightly to him and looking as though he wouldn't be letting go, anytime soon. Which, yes, Randy was perfectly fine with this. Glancing up to Sylvia, who was now beside them and fussing over him, he gave a small smile. "I feel I should warn you I'm close to fainting."

"Oh, hush," Sylvia huffed. She picked him up and nudged Andrew along, taking Randy to the infirmary.

"Just a warning so you don't panic if it _does_ happen," Randy hummed, eyes drooping and wow, this was actually quite a bit of pain. "So, how many people do you think I terrified?"

"Quite a few, little one. Myself included."

"I take it your terror was from me getting shot, and their terror the fact I looked perfectly put together and fine after suffering two gunshot wounds." Randy was shaking at this point, hand clutching at his arm as he panted, trying to stave off any panic attacks.

"Yes, Randall, how very observant of you. So glad to know that even bleeding and near unconscious you focus on the things that _don't matter._ " A small flinch, Randy curling up a little and falling silent, and, ow, okay. Sylvia was something else if that hurt worse more than the bullet wounds. Or maybe it was just all the pain accumulating. That could have been it. "Don't worry, you're going to be fine." Andrew was following behind them quietly, his footsteps heavy in the echoing corridor.

"Of course I am." Ah, yes, sarcasm and wit restored with only a _slightly_ shaking voice. "He wasn't idiot enough to shoot me anywhere fatal. Right now my only concern is blood loss. Optimistically I should be healed completely in two weeks."

"Optimistically, you wouldn't _have_ any reason to heal." Right, Sylvia's anger was directed at the dead instructor, not him. That meant only one solution.

"Well...it would have been worse if not for you." Randy, looking as cute as could be, nuzzled under Sylvia's chin. "Thank you for stopping him from hurting me even more."

"Don't you try that with me, young man." She looked stern, and gave a quiet huff.

Damn. "Let it be known that I tried my best." A pause, and another nuzzle. "Really, though, that...that was..." Terrifying, horrifying, made him feel like he was about to _die_. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She set Randy down as gently as possible, running a hand through Andrew's hair. "Despite my better judgment, I think what you did is very brave."

"Bravery is what gets you killed in this place," Randy snorted, wincing as he tried to move. "Andy, I can't drag you up here like I want, but I need your cuddles. C'mere." Alright, his thoughts were starting to scramble, but that was fine as soon as he made sure Andrew was okay. Andrew crawled up onto the bed, laying down next to Randy as carefully as he could and curling up to him.

Randy relaxed greatly at having Andrew next to him, the tension bleeding out of him- Hm, maybe Randy should avoid those thoughts, considering the circumstances. When Sylvia walked off to get supplies, Andrew gave a small tug to Randy's shirt to get his attention. "Hm? Yes, little one?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you..." Andrew gave a quiet sniff. Randy sighed, wrapping his good arm around the child and tugging him close, kissing at his cheek.

"Because I don't like the thought of you getting hurt, and I'll heal faster than you would." Andrew _would_ have been much worse off than Randy was, after all. It told quite a bit of how bad off Andrew was, if he didn't whine at the show of affection. "I'm fine, Andy- Well, I will be. But I promise, none of this was your fault, alright?"

Andrew didn't answer.

::

Randy was startling out of a nightmare with a sharp jerk, groaning as the pain of his wounds registered and _ow_. Goddamn sleeping in the infirmary was always worse- Where was Andrew. Looking around the room, he didn't see Andrew, and he certainly couldn't _feel_ the child lying against him.

Which...alright, it was fine. Andrew was probably back in the dorms asleep and Randy wouldn't be doing _either_ of them any favors by dragging himself out of bed and reopening his wounds- Fuck it he had a child to find.

Crawling out of bed, it took a while to get to the dorms from where he was shaking and limping, but Randy finally managed to 'sneak' in and crawl into Andrew's bed and, yeah. Exhausted. From one of the other beds, there was a sigh and a quiet grumble. The sound of feet padding on the stone and the dorm door was closing.

Randy only passed it off, burying under the blankets and curling up around Andrew, nuzzling at the child's neck. It was a moment later that he was being picked up and pried away from Andrew. Instead of politely telling the person to fuck off, Randy was growling and squirming and trying to get back to Andrew because nonononono _must protect tiny child_. "Randall. You're to stay in the infirmary. He'll see you in the morning."

The only response was a quiet growling noise, Randy being carried off as he gave a lingering glance to Andrew and _hmph_. They thought they could keep him from _Andrew_. As if. Andrew was only giving a quiet whimper before curling up further with the blanket over his head.

The next morning the dorm woke up to see...Randy. Cuddling Andrew and asleep on his bed. Jareth was the first to speak, voice quiet. "But...she locked the dorm door- She locked the _infirmary_ door."

"I'm... I don't think we should question it at this point," Rose sighed, shaking her head. _They'd_ been growing up with Randy for _five years_ and Andrew had only been there for a little over _two_ and Randy _still_ favored him.

"That's probably for the best- Do we have to tell Sylvia about this? Or can we just...not mention it and pretend we didn't see anything."

There was the sound of the mechanism in the door, telling them it was being unlocked. "I think she already knows." There was a little thump, the others looking over to see that Randy had hit the floor and was scrambling to hide under the bed, very soon out of sight.

" _Randall Nicholas Riter._ " There was no response from Randy, just a deathly silence in the room. Andrew, on the bed, only grumbled and pulled the blanket further over himself, his hair a wreck from where it was peeking out.

Under the bed, Randy was trying to calculate his chances of escape. Considering he was wounded and injured, he didn't give himself high hopes. Still, if he could just crawl under _that_ bed and out of sight- And now he was being snatched up into Sylvia's arms and carried out of the room, again.

"Nooo...Andy cuddles."

"Young man, I am going to tie you down to that bed."

"But- But- But _Andy_."

"No."

"But _Andy_."

" _No._ I'll ground you." Randy fell silent with a huff, already calculating ways to escape the infirmary and get back to Andrew because like _hell_ he was going to leave the small child on his own at nights.

"Fine." For now.


	8. Adventures in Healing

After breakfast that morning, Andrew was at Randy's side and nothing short of a _God-sent miracle_ would pry the two apart. Even that would have been likely pushing it, seeing as Randy - calm and collected and always smirking Randy - _growled_ every time it seemed like someone might _try_ to separate them. Andrew didn't seem to notice. It was hard to tell if the child was asleep or awake half the time, as he barely said a word.

Randy seemed much the same, sleeping quite a bit and always curled around Andrew, eye only slitting open when someone got too close to them. It was after lunch that Andrew curled up further to him, quietly whimpering. "Andy?" Randy was giving Andrew a small shake, trying to see if he was awake or asleep. "Hey, Andy, are you alright?" Seeing as Andrew's eyes were scrunched shut, he was gonna go out on a limb and say the child was asleep. And he didn't seem to be waking up.

Frowning, Randy gave him another shake, a little sharper to try and wake him up. "Andy? Hey, Andy, wake up." Andrew's eyes snapped open and he clung tightly to Randy, hiding his face in Randy's chest. "Hey, hey hey hey, it's okay, little one, you're fine." Randy wrapped himself around Andrew, cuddling him tightly. "Was it a nightmare?" Andrew gave a nod before tucking closer. "Do you maybe wanna tell me about it?" That had the child shaking his head frantically.

"Alright, alright, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Randy shifted - trying to get comfortable - before he was pulling the blankets around them, kissing at Andrew's forehead.

" _You shouldn't have done it,_ " Andrew muttered. Randy sighed, and, really… He had hoped Andrew _wouldn't_ have nightmares about that.

"Maybe not, but...I don't like the thought of you being hurt anymore than you do me. Besides, I'm strong enough to handle stuff like this, yeah?" Andrew said nothing in response, his eyes closing as he curled up when he heard the door open. Randy's eyes darted to the door, the child himself curling around Andrew even more and near hiding him from sight.

"Oh, relax, you two. It's just me," Sylvia huffed, sitting at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I got shot," Randy snorted, wincing at Andrew's flinch and Sylvia's expression. "Sorry. I default to sarcasm when in pain."

"Or in general." Sylvia put a damp washcloth on his head. "Earlier, you were starting to get a fever."

"...Really?" He didn't think he'd get a _fever_ from this mess.

"I can't say I'm entirely surprised."

"I am," Randy grumbled, noticing Andrew was still curled up and, alright. Time to cheat. Carefully shifting, Randy rubbed at the tip of Andrew's ear. Andrew shivered before he was calming and relaxing, nuzzling against Randy slightly. A quiet little snicker, Randy happily spoiling the child with attention, nuzzling against him and moving his other hand to rub at his neck to try and make him relax even more. Andrew was near completely limp, looking as though he were starting to fall asleep again.

Sylvia gave them a smile, ruffling Randy's hair. "You two have a good relationship. Don't let anything get between you two."

"If they try, I'll shoot them in the stomach and then tear out their tongue through their eye socket," Randy hummed, doting on Andrew and absolutely spoiling him with attention.

"I'm sure you'd do nothing less, little one. How _are_ you feeling, though?"

"Not the worst I've ever felt," Randy shrugged, tucking Andrew closer to him and running a hand through his hair, much like what Sylvia did to him. "It hurts- It hurts _constantly_ , but… I'll heal. Besides, I'd rather take another dozen shots than see Andy hurt."

"I know, darling, but I'd rather _neither_ of you get hurt." Her smile widened a bit at the action, and it seemed she rather approved.

"That...is the more preferable option, of the two." Randy shifted a little to curl up next to Sylvia from where she was sitting on the bed, settling down. "...You know, Randall and Andrew Riter don't sound too bad as names." Because if he managed to never get home - _if_ \- Sylvia was… very kind. Not a replacement, but… Randy might have started seeing her as a _bit_ of a mother.

"I'm glad you think as much." Sylvia smiled, gently tugging until she had both boys in her lap. Randy easily settled down, curling around Andrew and, yes, this… This was nice.

"...You were taken as a child too, weren't you?"

"As far as I know, we all were."

"I meant you were taken from a _home_ , not an orphanage." Randy clutched Andrew a little closer, speaking softly. "Most everyone here was taken from an orphanage when they were _very_ young, two or three at most. But when I first… When I arrived here, you told me not to lose my sense of right and wrong. That means you had one, and were old enough to hang onto it."

"I was five." Sylvia's smile grew sad as she tucked Randy a bit closer. "You have your mother's eyes." There was a very long silence in the room, Randy slightly shaking as he clutched Andrew.

"You're… Clara..."

"My middle name." This time the silence was broken by a giggle, Randy covering his mouth for a moment.

"She- She always talked about you, you know. Always mentioned how you would be smitten with me and kidnap me if you had the chance- By the way? You're my godmother. Not legally, since you're legally declared dead, but Mama is stubborn."

"I was already planning on taking care of you." She ran a hand through his hair, pulling the blanket over him a bit more. Randy sniffed, scrubbing at his eyes, and, right, there was no reason to cry. Absolutely none- Although this did explain why Sylvia had taken such an interest in him. "I'll see if I can sneak you a magazine, or two."

"Sylvia you are an absolute _gem_."

::

A week later, Randy awoke to Andrew at his side - as always - and a magazine in his lap. Curiously opening it, Randy squealed - _loudly_ \- at seeing clothing designs he very _much_ knew. He had never really known what his mother's work was until later, but these dresses and suits were _very_ familiar. Looking up, there was no one else in the room, so it must have been dropped off while he was asleep. Beside him, Andrew was quietly whining as his eyes cracked open.

"Ah, sorry, little one. I was merely excited over something." Randy bent down to kiss Andrew's cheek, soothing him back to sleep. Though it appeared Andrew was far too stubborn for his own good.

"Over what?" Randy glanced to the magazine before he was pulling Andrew into his lap.

"C'mere. I'm going to tell you about my mother."

"...You know yours?" Ow. Owowowowow this child hurt him. Glancing to the infirmary door, and seeing it was unguarded, Randy slid off the bed and tugged at Andrew.

"Come on. We're making hot chocolate, stealing some Riter cookies, and then I'm telling you a bunch of stories."

"But-" Andrew tugged on his sleeve. "You're supposed to stay in bed. Sylvia said."

"She won't know if we get back before she checks on us," Randy grinned. "Besides, I'm perfectly able to make it to the kitchens and back. Now, come on. We have an adventure to go on." Andrew sighed with exasperation before following after him.

It was about an hour before the two made it back to the infirmary, Randy only in slight pain as he continued the stories he remembered from his home and family, the two munching on cookies with empty cups of hot chocolate on the bedside table. "Your mother sounds really nice," Andrew said with a smile. He was tucked up against Randy with a hand absently clinging to the older's shirt.

"Yeah… She is." Maybe, if he planned things just right, Andrew would get to meet her one day, too. If he hadn't decided before, this whole gun mess certainly had. He was _definitely_ taking Andrew with him, no matter what. Wherever Andrew went… he would follow after.

" _Randall._ Cook just told me a very interesting story."

"Really?" Randy looked up at Sylvia curiously, the perfect picture of confused curiosity. "I mean, that's weird, since Cook isn't very interesting-"

"Where did the cookies come from." A glance to the half-eaten cookies in their hands, Randy's mind quickly trying to formulate a plan.

The plan involved shoving his cookie in his mouth, then Andrew's in Andrew's mouth, and looking to Sylvia after swallowing. "What cookies?"

"What about the cups." A beat of silence, Andrew opening the drawer of the bedside table and pushing the two cups in before closing it, Randy beaming in pride.

"I don't see any cups, Sylvia. Are you alright? Maybe you should rest a little yourself."

Sylvia's eyes narrowed before she was stepping towards the door and calling, "Matron!"

"Okay I'm sorry, it was my fault, I dragged Andrew off and he tried to stop me, please don't call Matron." Randy was clutching Andrew tightly, curled around him and trying to at least protect _him_ from the disaster.

Andrew nodded vigorously. "I told him to stay in bed but he wouldn't listen."

"You two act _remarkably_ like brothers," Sylvia sighed, shaking her head and really. They didn't act _that_ much like brothers. Andrew gave a quiet little gasp at that, looking up at Randy with utter adoration.

"Sylvia, he is now my little brother and I'm keeping him for forever." Randy was cuddling against Andrew with a bright grin, and feeling like he was close to _purring_ if he could.

That had Sylvia quietly laughing. "Oh, my little ones..." Randy hid a grin in Andrew's hair, and, yes. The two had been cute enough to pull off their heist and make Sylvia forget about it. Lovely. "Please don't ever change."

"We'll do our best," Randy hummed, still cuddling Andrew close, and, really. Having a little brother didn't sound _too_ bad.


	9. The Writing Riter

It was strange. They'd all taken a field trip out to the lake, and Randy had wandered off to talk to some of the older members for only a moment, and when he got back, Andrew was nowhere to be seen. Worrying his lip for a moment, Randy looked for his other age mates. Maybe they had seen Andrew- ...What were they doing around the lake? The older members had _said_ they weren't supposed to go swimming, with how infected the water was. Although none of his age mates looked to be _in_ the water. Maybe they were just wading in ankle-deep? They were all crowded around something...

Slipping over to see what was going on, he frowned at hearing splashing. Had someone fallen into the lake? "Rose, Jareth, have you two seen-" A flash of black hair and bright green eyes from the water and flailing limbs and a long coat billowing out. Randy hadn't even paused for a moment before he was diving into the water and snatching Andrew, swimming up to the surface and this water _was_ infected and who knew how long _Andrew_ had been in it.

Swimming to shore, Randy pulled Andrew out before glaring at the other kids as if he was personally about to put a bullet in every one of them. "Explain. _Now_." There was a scrambling of words from everyone, most fingers pointing to either Jareth or Rose. Said two were looking up with fright and trying to look as innocent as possible.

Randy silenced the others with a raised hand, glare _deadly_ as he looked to Rose and Jareth. "If my guns weren't wet I would consider shooting you _myself_." With that, he was scooping up a coughing and hacking Andrew, heading back towards the Sanctum. Once they got up the hill, Andrew had seemed to mostly get his breath back, though he was shaking his head rather vigorously and jabbing the side of it with the heel of his palm.

"Easy there, little one." Randy gently took his hand, pulling it away. "Can you tell me what hurts? Do you still have some of the water in your ears?" Andrew stared up at him with wide eyes, terror starting to shine in them.

"What?"

"I asked if you had any water in your ears- What's wrong? Does something hurt?" Randy was trying to scan him for injuries, getting anxious at the fact he looked so _terrified_.

"I can't- I can't..."

"You can't what?" ...Please no- That- _No_. "Andy, come on, talk to me, what's wrong." Andrew was shaking and clinging tightly to Randy's shirt and curled up tightly. "Andy? Andy, come on- You- You can hear me, right? Just nod if you can hear me- _Please_ nod." There was no movement from the child.

Randy was really glad he was still soaking wet from diving into the lake. It made it very easy to hide tears, that way. It took a long few minutes for Randy to snap out of it and hurry to the infirmary and maybe if they moved quickly they could treat the infection and Andrew would be fine- It was just like when Randy himself was blind for those short few weeks! Andrew would heal- He was sure of it!

Although he might have terrified Sylvia when he burst into the 'rec room' sobbing and crying and looking like a _mess_.

::

It was an hour later that Andrew was settled in the infirmary. Matron shook her head. "An ear infection. Hopefully it'll clear up in a few weeks. He'll be in pain for about a day once it sets in." Randy barely seemed to pay attention to her, merely hugging Andrew tightly and still shaking himself. "I'm surprised Randy didn't get any infection himself, considering he stupidly dived head in after."

"Randy, do you know how long Andrew was in the water? How long were _you_ in the water?" There was a silence, Sylvia ready to repeat the question when Randy was looking at them blankly.

"I don't know how long he was under. At a guess, no more than five minutes. I was only under a half minute at most, getting him out."

"Then the infection just had more time to set in for Andrew than it did for you. I just don't understand it. We warned everyone well enough, and Andrew isn't _that_ clumsy to fall in." Sylvia sighed, running a hand through Andrew's hair, giving a reassuring smile at his fearful look.

Randy only bit his tongue, refusing to say anything as he held Andrew closer, gently rubbing at the back of the child's neck. Andrew calmed, slumping in Randy's hold. He held onto the older tightly, most of his shakes and shivers gone. The older settled down a little more, gently soothing Andrew and making sure he was relaxed. Nodding, he tapped at Andrew's forehead to get his attention.

Pointing to his ears, then to Andrew, he gave a thumbs up. A silent little gesture that his ears _would_ heal, just...it would take a while. Andrew gave a nod before looking up at the clock and nudging Randy. It was nearly time for dinner, and Randy needed to go. Randy flicked his gaze to the clock himself, pouting and cuddling Andrew closer and nooo, he didn't wanna leave. Andrew gave him another nudge and a pout, himself.

Sighing heavily, Randy let Andrew go before making sure he had everything he needed. Nodding, Randy pecked the tip of Andrew's nose before giving him another little nuzzle. Behind them, Matron was raising an eyebrow at Sylvia. "They have their own language?"

Sylvia gave a quiet chuckle despite himself. "Not as far as _I_ knew." Matron rolled her eyes, Randy's nose wrinkling as he stuck his tongue out at her. Pressing a last kiss to Andrew's cheek, he headed for the kitchens. Dinner meant his age mates would be there- Meant Rose and Jareth would be there.

::

There was a loud clashing and clattering sound from the middle of the kitchens where the children were eating, others looking over to see that _Randy_ had tackled one of his age mates, his _gun_ pressed up against the other's throat and a feral expression on his face. "I'm not fucking around, Jareth. Now tell me the truth or I will shoot you with no regrets." The rather loud sound of the gun's hammer being cocked back echoed across the now silent room.

"It was Rose's idea and I helped set it up, please don't kill me!" Randy growled, pressing the gun closer to the child's neck and giving him no room to move.

"Explain why you pushed him under- _Now_ , Jareth, before I decide holding back isn't worth the effort!"

"He- He- He's only been here for half as long as all of us, and you still put him above _all of us_ and it was Rose's idea, I just went along with it!" There was a scrambling sound across the kitchen of Rose trying to escape, the girl not even getting a few feet before Randy was shoving her up against the wall.

"You almost killed him because I showed him kindness?! Because I spent more time with him than I did you?! You almost killed him because you were being _jealous children_?!"

"We weren't gonna _kill_ him! We just pushed him, it wasn't like we held him under!"

"He can't swim! And now, because of you two, he can't hear- He might never be able to hear again because you two couldn't accept the fact someone you admired might not feel the same back to you?!" There was a sudden gunshot that rang across the room, Jareth perfect still from where he had been trying to flee. The only mark on him was a single line of blood on his cheek, bullet having just skimmed past after having been fired. "I don't miss. If he doesn't recover, I'll make sure the next bullet takes more than a bit of skin."

The child was shaking and looking utterly _vicious_ , looking as if he'd shoot either of the two children if they so much as spoke one word back to him. The other age mates exchanged nervous looks. No way were any of them admitting to their involvement. They wanted to _keep_ their lives. There was more silence before Randy was letting Rose go and holstering his gun, voice deathly quiet. "You'll find out if you continue to keep living in two months." With that, he was heading for the door.

When Randy arrived back in the infirmary, Andrew was frowning from his bed. He crossed his arms stubbornly. Randy pouted, crawling into the bed and nuzzling against him and he wasn't really hungry, was all. Andrew huffed and gave him a nudge, though didn't push much on the subject.

About half an hour later, Andrew was getting off the bed and looking around the room for something. Randy watched him, nose scrunching in confusion and what was he looking for, exactly... Andrew finally sat down on the ground, a notepad in his lap and a pencil in hand.

Randy watched him for a moment before going over to carefully scoop him up and set him on the bed instead, since, really. Stone was uncomfortable. Andrew frowned and stared at Randy. Keeping eye contact, he slid off the bed and sat back on the floor. Randy only followed after with a blanket before scooping Andrew up and pulling him into his lap, cuddling him close. Andrew rolled his eyes, though leaned back against him.

Settling down, Randy contently watched Andrew write, perfectly happy with doing nothing but spoiling the younger with attention - although he stayed away from the ears and neck so the child could actually concentrate on his writing. Andrew gave a quiet hum. ' _And they were tied down, and then he grabbed a knife and-_ '

Randy slowly blinked at the writing, opening his mouth to say something before remembering it would be to little effect, and, suddenly? He was very much not against Andrew's current story. Andrew didn't seem to notice his reaction, only writing a rather graphic depiction of two _anonymous_ children's deaths and humming.

The two continued like that, Andrew writing various short stories and Randy either dozing off or playing with Andrew's hair and giving it little braids. It was broken by the sound of the door opening, Randy scrunching down and shifting to hide under the bed with Andrew, crouched over the child with a near growl slipping out of him. "Oh, hush," he heard from Sylvia. "I came to bring you two dinner."

At that, Randy was calming down considerably and moving to sit the two of them on the bed, kissing at Andrew's cheek to apologize for startling him. "So how much trouble am I in?"

"Surprisingly enough, none." She set down their bowls on the table, sitting on the bed. Randy frowned, passing Andrew's bowl to him and carefully moving the papers out of the way.

"None?" That was...strange. He expected to be punished for not only using his weapon inside the Sanctum for no reason, but also for threatening fellow members.

"Many of the older members thought you were rather in the right. The only reason those two aren't being punished is because you punished them well enough." Well she wasn't _wrong_. Randy nibble halfheartedly at his food, pausing as he glanced to Andrew.

"Sylvia… Solo missions are typically given around age ten, right?"

"Yes, they are."

"So I could probably expect to be sent out into the wilds soon, then," Randy snorted, mind already quick at work. If he could fake his death and sneak back in to get Andrew… As he was, most of the members already thought he would be useless in the future. No one would miss him if he were to disappear.

"Most likely, not for a couple weeks, at least." Not the best timing, since Andrew would be near completely healed, but he could work with it. Maybe convince Andrew to keep up the act of not being able to hear when he _could_ start hearing again- No, that was dangerous. If something went wrong and they weren't able to get out the first time, they'd see Andrew as a liability... Sylvia gave a quiet sigh before she smiled at Randy. "You know, there are some missions where you're partnered with an age mate. Of course, that's not until after each of them has had a solo mission."

"Really?" That would be _perfect_. Everyone knew that Randy and Andrew worked well together in training, and that Randy was highly protective over the younger. If they could get a solo mission- But that wouldn't be until _Andrew_ was ten… That'd be another four years. "Sounds interesting." Could… Could he handle four more years in this place? He already got more missions than others around his age, and he had… There had already been so many deaths. Andrew tugged on Randy's sleeve, looking up at him with a small frown.

Randy gave him a shrug, a vague hand waggle, and then a little smile, kissing his cheek. Andrew leaned into the touch a bit and smiled. Randy gave a smile back, and, four years, huh? He… He could do it if it was Andrew. For Andrew, he would _definitely_ do it. Sylvia nudged the two of them, giving their bowls significant looks. "Fine, fine, we're eating." Randy munched on his food, giving Andrew a little nudge to do the same. Andrew stuck his tongue out and tucked his pencil behind his ear while he ate. "Sylvia, this child is adorable and perfect and I am keeping him for forever. Like, we're going to die, and be dead, and I'm still going to be keeping him."

"Of that, I'm certain, little one. And I'm sure Andrew will grow up to be a famous author." Randy nodded, pausing before he was looking curious.

"So what do you think I'll grow up to be?" She smiled, running a hand through his hair.

"A knight in shining armor." Randy wrinkled his nose at that, eyebrow raising as he shook his head.

"There are no _knights_ in this day and age. Besides, knights are completely loyal, never waver in the face of danger, and put their royals above all else. That's not me at all."

"Well, I think you have your own little prince, right here," she chuckled, ruffling Andrew's hair. Randy hummed, rubbing his cheek against Andrew's with a grin.

"Well, he _is_ as charming as a prince, so I suppose you're not _completely_ wrong- Hey, do we ever get assassin names? Like, are those chosen, or do they just sort of happen." Alright, he was allowed to be a kid _sometimes_.

"Most of the time, they're given. Like nicknames." Andrew, meanwhile, was blinking and looking startled.

"That seems fair," Randy mused, kissing Andrew's cheek and yes. This child was his. "As long as it's a good nickname, I don't mind what it is, I suppose."


	10. Incentive

Randy plopped down next to Andrew, leaning against him heavily and giving him an absent nuzzle. Even though the child's hearing was coming back more and more each day, they still had gotten into the habit of communicating silently. Andrew tilted his head at him curiously, giving a quiet hum as he continued to write. It was what he'd been doing most while cooped up. He had been allowed to go back to the dorms with a promise to return to the infirmary for a check-in every morning, but training had been strictly off-limits.

He had also noticed that the other age mates gave him a rather wide berth, barely even _looking_ at him most days, and others just avoiding him and pretending he wasn't there. Not that he actually _minded_ , since they were all idiots and not worth his time. Besides, he had Randy, who was...looking a little off. "Are you okay?" Andrew gave him a small nudge and oh, yay! His hearing was getting better.

"I'm fine, just a little..." Randy trailed off, not seeming to find the word he was looking for before he shrugged and buried himself under the covers, shifting to lay in Andrew's lap with a small huff. He had been ten for near half a year and he _still_ hadn't been sent out on a solo mission.

"Randy," Andrew whined, grabbing the covers to try to annoy him. Randy whined back, burying his face in Andrew's stomach while lying on his own stomach.

"I'm fine, just thinking about some stuff." Andrew tapped nails against one of Randy's shoulder blades, dissatisfied with the answer. Randy, who had given a sharp shudder and squirm at the touch, shook his head and shot Andrew a look. "Quit that. I told you, I'm fine. Just wondering about some missions and stuff."

"Tell me," Andrew insisted.

"I did. I've just been thinking about missions the past few days. Like when I'll be sent on my next one, and stuff." Which wasn't exactly a _lie_. He just wanted to know if the Sect thought he was incapable of doing a mission on his own, or just didn't _trust_ him to do one on his own.

"...Huh. You _haven't_ gone in a couple weeks." A pause from Andrew before he was running a hand through Randy's hair. "Maybe they were waiting for me to get better."

"Mm… May… Maybe..." Randy arched into the touch, seeming quite happy at the attention and it felt so _nice_. Especially when Andrew passed right behind his ears.

"I bet you'll go on one soon."

"Tot… Totally," Randy hummed, curling up in Andrew's lap even more and nuzzling against him in delight. "Love you."

Andrew grinned widely at that, curling over Randy and while things were still quiet, he heard that perfectly. "Love you, too."

And, really, was Randy _not_ supposed to tackle Andrew to the bed and utterly spoil him with hugs and attention? Really, now. Andrew laughed, hugging Randy back tightly. There was a knock at the door, and one of the older members was calling into the room. "Randall."

Randy frowned, hugging Andrew tightly before he was letting the child go and heading over to the door curiously, head tilting in silent question. "It's time for your first mission." ...Well then. He hadn't been expecting that.

"I take it the target has already been decided?"

"It has been, yes." The member gave him a slip of paper before smiling at him kindly. "Welcome to the Sect." Randy suppressed the urge to shudder, a pure wave of fear crashing into him and sending shivers down his spine. Those words wanted to make him run, and hide, and sob for everything he had sacrificed just to try and _escape_ and-

"Thank you. I will be sure to do the Lord's work well." Four more years. He just… Just four more years.

::

When Randy returned, most everyone was already asleep. Except Andrew. Andrew was sitting up in his bed and reading under the moonlight from his window. He was only startled out of his reading when he felt his bed move, a glance showing that Randy was looking like _hell_ , face pale and body shaking as he weakly climbed into the bed, curling into a small ball as soon as he did so. Andrew didn't seem very surprised, only setting his book aside and laying beside Randy. He didn't speak a word, only was there for him.

It was a long time before Randy was slowly coming out of the state he was in, gaze rapidly taking in all the information he could of where he was at. A few more minutes and he was curling around Andrew, tucking the child close to him and clutching him tightly. He had been on missions before- Had killed people before, but that...a mother and her teenage son who had _begged_ for mercy. _Pleaded_ to be spared, that-

He wasn't used to that.

All Andrew whispered was "It's what the Lord wants."

::

Over breakfast the next morning, most noticed that Randy was rather… unresponsive. Mostly by staring vacantly into space, not eating, and looking a mixture between horrified and utterly _hopeless_. Even with Andrew's careful prodding and quiet words, Randy barely ate more than a couple bites.

The other age mates gave them a wide berth, Randy looking to slowly come back to himself as the day went on. Enough so that he was instantly on alert when he noticed the High Priest come in to watch their training sessions for the day. It was strange, since the High Priest often _never_ watched the training sessions. One of the instructors cleared her voice, though didn't raise it. She commanded the attention of the room well enough she didn't need to. "Hand-to-hand combat."

The groan was heard from every child. Hand-to-hand combat was never fun, especially since the instructors held back less and less as they got older. One nodded at Andrew, and another at Rose. Andrew stepped forward, head held high. Rose did the same, looking confident that she knew enough to at least keep her distance when the fighting began. On the sidelines, Randy was worrying his lip with his arms crossed. Andrew had just been cleared for training again, and his balance was still a little off from where he had gone so many weeks without being able to hear...

A sharp sound of a whistle being blown and the fights were beginning. Rose was doing marvelously at slipping and dodging shots as she always did, Andrew scrambling around and slipping out of holds similarly. Randy seemed to be the only one to notice just how much the younger child was struggling, slipping and sliding far more than his usual style of 'fighting'.

The fights went normally enough until they noticed Andrew was getting quite a few nasty hits, one of them sending him to the ground and taking more than ten seconds to get back up. It was usually at that point the whistle was being blown, but...it wasn't. There was no sign of the fight stopping, or pausing, or even slowing down.

The age mates were nervously sharing looks, most noticing that Randy was near _bristling_ with rage. At one particularly nasty hit where Andrew didn't get up, and the whistle still wasn't heard, the others watched in shock as the instructor was ruthlessly tackled and disabled, Randy pinning the man down and giving him no chance whatsoever to move or get up. They all knew Randy could have pulled his gun and killed the man in under two seconds if he wanted. A sharp flick of his gaze and he was looking at the lead instructor, gaze filled with rage, and voice quiet. "Blow the whistle."

As the whistle was blown, a glance showed that the High Priest was no longer there. Almost as if he hadn't been in the first place. A couple feet away, Andrew was trying to push himself up before he collapsed back to the ground. Randy was sliding over to him at once, gently helping the child up and scanning him for any permanent damage. Deciding they were done for the day, Randy was scooping the child up and heading for the door, glaring at anyone who so much as _looked_ ready to protest.

"Well," the instructor huffed. "Hope the High Priest got what he wanted."

::

"Heh, hiii, Sylvia. You know, it's funny how you most often see us in the infirmary these days." Randy gave as charming a Beaumont Smile as he could, looking perfectly pleasant and blocking Andrew from view where the child was resting on a bed. "Strange. I suppose we'll simply have to be more careful in the future."

"Randall. _Move._ " Nothing, not even Randy, could get between her and her boy. Randy, to his great credit, managed to stand up to Sylvia for near twenty seconds before he was caving and scrambling out of the way. Although he did stay as close to Andrew as he could get. "Oh, little one," Sylvia quietly cooed, cupping Andrew's cheeks. "Who did this to you?"

"The instructors," Randy growled in distaste, bristling once more and looking more like a guard dog whose owner had been threatened than anything else. "The fight clearly went past the levels he was at and the whistle hadn't been blown after he was unable to get up. I intervened, but not quickly enough." Something he was still beating himself up over, he would admit.

"I meant _who?_ I knew it happened during training, though I didn't get all the details." She ran a hand through Andrew's hair with a sigh. "My poor baby..." Andrew cautiously leaned into the touch, and, yes. He was not above being spoiled.

"Stephan was the one he fought, although the head instructor did nothing to step in." Randy frowned, looking a touch more concerned. "Also...the High Priest was there, at the start of the lesson."

"Did he see what happened? How could he let something like this happen?" Sylvia was at this point pulling Andrew close and rubbing at his back.

"I'm not sure. When I looked after the fight, he was gone from the room, so I don't know if he saw everything, or merely parts of it." Randy went quiet for a few moments, fleeting smile on his face before he looked up to Sylvia as cutely as he could. "Sylvia, do you think Andrew might feel better if he had one of your _divine_ cookies? After all, he's been through a lot, today."

"That doesn't work on me anymore, young man. Though maybe _you_ should make some of your heavenly hot chocolate." She at this point was holding Andrew in her lap like one might a small child.

"Alright." Randy was kissing the tip of Andrew's nose before he was prancing out of the room, very clearly plotting. He was only gone for ten minutes before he was coming back with a cup of hot chocolate and a few cookies, looking perfectly pleased with himself. "I've mastered the art of escaping Cook's kitchen knives."

"You, little one, have a death wish." She rolled her eyes, looking far too amused.

"Nonsense. I always make sure the reward is greater than the risk," Randy sniffed haughtily, the action completely ruined by the fact he was handing Andrew his treats and climbing onto the bed to lean against the child.

"I'm certainly going to be having a talk with Stephan."

"Good. You should threaten to disembowel him but keep him alive long enough to eat his own organs." Randy nudged at Andrew's cheek, head tilting silently to ask if he was alright. He had been rather quiet, and those hits...had been pretty bad. Andrew looked up at him before shrugging and eating his cookie.

"You're rather creative, aren't you?" At Sylvia's look, Randy only gave a bright, cheery grin.

"If they make him suffer like this, then they deserve no less than eternal damnation and severe and extreme emotional and physical pain." Randy curled up to Andrew a bit more, sneaking his hand up to rub at the tip of the younger's ear. Andrew shook his head a bit before he was relaxing. Slumping a bit, the child still looked...morose.

Chewing at his lip for a moment, Randy seemed to be thinking on what to say before he was grinning and tugging on the ear to get the younger's attention. "I read that story you recently wrote, you know. It was really, _really_ good. I especially liked the part with the well- Although you should really finish it soon because, Andy. Andy. I _need_ to know what happens to the kid who fell down."

"He dies." He gave another small shake off his head, nose wrinkled. Randy frowned, and, huh… Maybe his ears were still sensitive from the lake incident.

"Well, I mean...I guess I expected it but what about his friend? What happens to her?" Randy switched to rubbing at the back of the child's neck, pouting. "She doesn't die by falling down to try and save him, does she?"

"She does."

"Aaannndddyyy."

"Hm?"

"Andy you're being cruel. What have I ever done to earn this cruelty, little brother?" Andrew looked at him before shrugging. Randy pouted, taking the child from Sylvia's lap and cuddling him instead. "You're my cuddle captive, now. No escape."

"Kay."

::

A few hours later was when the bruises started to appear. Randy was fretting and worrying over him near at once, gently putting on the bruising cream they used and wrapping up the worst of it all. "As soon as I see that instructor again, I'm emptying a clip of bullets into his _stomach_."

Andrew gave a small shake of his head. "No, it wasn't his fault."

"I suppose next you'll tell me it's no one's fault," Randy sighed, stilling Andrew's head and working at the particularly nasty eye. That had Andrew slumping a bit.

"No." Randy frowned, giving Andrew a little nudge.

"Alright, then whose fault do _you_ think it is?" Andrew remained stubbornly silent, crossing his arms and pouting. "I mean, it definitely can't be _your_ fault, since Stephan is far older and stronger than you and should have _known_ to pull his punches when you're still learning."

"But I'm _supposed_ to be able to do it- _Rose_ did it." Randy gave him a sharp look, voice even and he really was trying not to be frustrated because it wasn't _Andy's_ fault it was the fucking _Sanctum_.

"Rose is also older than you, has been training for longer, and her instructor was pulling his hits and never really trying to hurt her. Stephan was fighting at full strength, and as much as I know you hate it, you _are_ younger right now, which means less strength than the other age mates."

"I'm not _that_ much younger, some of them are the same age as me," Andrew pointed out. He absently rubbed at his ear before letting his hand drop.

"As I said, the others held back. Stephan did not on you, however." Randy frowned, tilting Andrew's head to inspect his ear. "The pain acting up again?" The infection had mostly gone away, but it still hurt every so often.

"What? No, it's fine." Andrew tugged his chin away, curled up slightly. Randy stilled him with a touch, patching up the _broken nose_ , and, really, Stephan was getting shot _somewhere_ when Randy next saw him.

"Andy, I know you. I know when you're not fine." A weak smile. "Please _try_ to believe this wasn't your fault. Besides, I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong, right?"

Andrew's eyes were wrenched shut and he looked to be trying to re-orient himself. "I'm fine."

"Andrew." Seeing he had the child's attention, Randy gave a quiet sigh. "Please don't lie to me about your health… I'm trying to make sure you're healthy and _stay_ healthy. Besides, you're still recovering from the lake, which threw your balance off and caused you to get more hits than normal." Logic. Andrew responded well to logic and reason.

"I'm… A bit dizzy," Andrew admitted. "But it's fine. It's probably nothing." Randy frowned, remembering there had been a particularly nasty hit near the ear. Checking the child over carefully, Randy's expression became a bit blank.

"It seems you have a concussion, little one. Nothing too bad, but you'll need to rest here for a few more hours, or you'll get even more dizzy, and sick." A concussion. A concussion and a hit on the ears when he was already weak. If Randy hadn't stepped in, Andrew could have-

Andrew gave him a nod. "Mmkay. Will you eat dinner, this time?" ...Dinner, huh...

"I'll try to eat something, at least." Randy finished tying off a few bandages before he was pecking Andrew on the cheek and nudging him down. "Rest here, okay? Try not to sleep for another hour or so. I want to make sure that concussion isn't too bad."

"Okay. Do you think you can bring me some food?" Andrew laid down with little protest, only looking up at Randy.

"Yeah… Yeah, Andy, I think I can bring you some food." Randy gave the child a smile and another little peck of a kiss before he was heading for the door, expression dropping into something dark.

When Randy entered the dining hall, the age mates gave each other cautious looks. This… Wouldn't be pretty. They had all seen Randy pretty angry before, when it concerned Andrew, but that fight today...well, they were all just glad they weren't Stephan.

Said instructor was sitting at a table with his own age mates, Randy utterly silent as he slipped through crowds and shadowed areas, no one but the occasional child spotting him. There were whispers at his regular table, drawing the attention of some of the members nearby. By the time they reached Stephan's table there was a single gunshot ringing out across the room, Stephan slumping off his chair and utterly dead, Randy's face completely blank as he re-holstered his gun. Eyes flicking to the High Priest, who was nearby, Randy tilted his head before speaking quietly. "I disliked his treatment of children."

The High Priest watched him for a moment before giving a small nod and returning to his meal. Randy spared a glance to Stephan, a distasteful expression flickering on his face before he was drifting over to his own table. Getting two trays of food, he headed back out the door, looking as if nothing of interest had just happened. Sylvia followed after him in a flurry. No, no, this was all wrong.

Randy proved a bit quicker, since by the time she got to the infirmary Randy was settled down by Andrew and telling him a wild story about lake monsters, both of them eating their meals and looking perfectly content. "Randy... What did you _do?_ " The two started at Sylvia's appearance, Randy pausing from where he was holding his spoon.

"I… Got us dinner?" Sylvia only shook her head, snatching Randy up and holding him close.

"My dear little one... What have you done?" While Andrew frowned in confusion, Randy only nudged the child to keep eating before he lowered his voice and looked up to Sylvia, not an ounce of regret in his gaze.

"He hurt Andy." Sylvia shook her head again with horror, remaining silent. Randy hesitantly went back to his story, efficiently distracting Andrew from Sylvia's behavior and his wounds, and, really… He _didn't_ regret what he had done. He had hurt Andrew, and it could have happened again. So… Randy made sure it wouldn't.


	11. Home

"I wonder when I get to have my first mission." At Andrew's words, Randy gave a small little shiver. It had been a year since his _own_ first solo mission, and his decision to wait until he and Andrew got sent out as a team, but... The way things were going, he wasn't even sure if Andrew would _want_ to leave the Sect...

"Eight is when you get sent out on your first mission with another member, and ten is when you get sent out on solo missions," Randy explained, worrying at his lip. Maybe… If they were lucky Andrew's first mission would be with him?

"So I only have another year," the younger said with a wide grin as he climbed the towers. "Then I can be like you."

"Sort of, at least, since you're much better with _knives_ than you are guns," Randy smiled weakly, following after Andrew and hesitantly glancing at the ground. He had found after his last mission he didn't enjoy extreme heights as much as he used to... Falling off a ten-story building would do that to a person, he supposed. "I thought you were afraid of heights."

Andrew gave him a strange look. "No I'm not." Randy huffed, backing away from the edges and pressing himself up against the wall more.

"You used to be," he grumbled, and, right. He wasn't going to fall off. Didn't stop him from hugging the wall, but, still. Andrew gave a quiet laugh, pulling Randy along to the top of the tower. A few minutes later, Andrew was hanging upside down from the rafters. "Stop- Quit that. If you fall off and smash your head open, Sylvia is going to kill me, and then she's going to bring you back and kill _you_."

"I'll be fine! Try it, it's fun!" Andrew giggled, swaying a bit.

"You're just- You are danger-prone. You know that, don't you? You're danger-prone, and this is making it worse." Randy scrambled up into the rafters himself, struggling a bit more than Andrew. "If you fall, I'm going to be very displeased."

Andrew laughed, sitting up again and balancing on his feet, crouched down. "What if I jump?"

"Please don't jump- That is near fifteen feet down, Andy, you will _break_ something if you jump." Randy was scrambling for his balance, arms wrapped tightly around a rafter and _he_ might be the one falling soon. As though to spite him, Andrew hopped down and rolled when he hit the ground.

Getting his heart rate back under control, Randy whined as he kicked at the air to keep himself up. He was good at running and jumping, but he would readily admit he _sucked_ at climbing things like _rafters_. "Why do you do this- Why must you spite me? Do you enjoy causing me panic?"

"A little," Andrew said, sitting down next to the window. "You get all huffy and stuff." There was a huff, Randy dropping from the rafters himself and dropping into a rolling crouch in order to get rid of the tension. His was a bit less graceful, since he crashed into the wall beside Andrew and landed upside down.

"That's because I worry about you and don't want you taking unnecessary risks and getting _hurt_ from those risks."

"And what about you," the younger said with a raised eyebrow, hands on his hips. "I don't like when you get hurt, but you don't care."

Randy frowned at that, brow furrowing. "What do you mean I don't care?"

"You don't care about getting hurt, and you don't care that _I_ don't like it." Andrew shook his head, crossing his arms and turning towards the window.

"Wha- I care!" Randy stood up before slowly sinking back down and right, yup, okay, that was a drop. That- Okay. "It's not like I like it when I get hurt, or _try_ to get hurt. I care, I just...care less about my safety than I do yours."

"I know. And you're stupid."

"Well what about you? You're getting into danger all the time and you never seem to care! You just tell me not to worry about it and then do the _same things all over_!"

"Because I know how to take care of myself! I'm in danger, but I'm barely ever _hurt!_ "

"Barely ever- At the end of the day you're _always_ covered in scrapes and bruises! Last year you almost lost your hearing for _good_!" ...Alright, so, that was a low blow he hadn't meant to let slip.

"And that was _my_ fault?! If anything, it was _your_ fault for always hovering around me!" Technically the kid wasn't _wrong_ , which, yeah, ow.

"I always hover because I always _worry_! Would you like if I stopped caring and just ignored you all the time?!"

"I'd like it if you stopped treating me like I'm _three!_ I can take care of myself!"

"You're _seven_ \- You shouldn't _have_ to take care of yourself like an adult would! You should be worrying about homework and making friends, not- Not if you're good enough to kill another _human being_!"

"They're _barely_ human! They deserve what they get!"

"So if you sin then I suppose you deserve death, too. Is that it?!"

"If you don't want to repent! If you don't _want_ to be forgiven, then yes! You deserve whatever the Lord orders!"

"What Lord?!" Randy screamed, looking to have finally snapped. "How can you look me in the eye and tell me there's a God that makes children _kill_ for him?! How can you tell me there's a God who made me get stolen from my home and forced to kill because my parents spoke out against this place?!"

Andrew shook his head at that. "I- How can there not be when I was finally brought here to meet _you?!_ How can there not be a God when only a miracle was what saved me from that place?!"

"You'd be better off there! You never should have been brought here to begin with!" Andrew stared at Randy in horror, his eyes starting to water before he turned and fled the tower with a flap of his coat.

"...Way to go, Beaumont. Add yet another fuck up to your long list of defects."

::

Randy was utterly silent on the floor of the training halls, night having long since fallen and gun on the ground, only speaking when he saw familiar heels come into view. He, and his voice, were still shaking. "I couldn't do it." The heels disappeared and he heard clothes quietly shifting, an indicator that she had sat beside him.

Sylvia pulled Randy into her lap, running a hand through the child's hair. "He wouldn't want you to."

"Andy's never gonna leave this place. He likes it here, he's _happy_ here, he has a place where- Where he _belongs_ here. If I took him from that, he'd never recover. He'd hate everything else."

"...He wouldn't hate you." She tucked Randy under her chin. "Little one, don't you know that he's happy because you're here?"

"He still wouldn't feel happy anywhere but here. He wouldn't be okay, going back to the 'real world' after this place. He was brought here too young, too bitter with everything... So I thought, why don't I leave him here, where he'll be happy, and try to go back home myself? But I- I can't go home either."

Randy was shaking again, tears streaming down his face. "I've killed. I've killed forty-seven people since I've been here, and I remember each face of the person I've killed. Each last words and dying breath. If I went back, I'd be flinching and looking for threats everywhere I went- I can't go back home. Mama might not hate me, but everyone else would- Plus if they found out I left, the Sect would send people to get rid of me. Me and my whole family."

A quiet laugh, Randy looking utterly _broken_. "So I thought- I thought why should I suffer anymore? Can't I just- Just end it. Just stop it all. Just get _rid of every stupid thought_. But- But I couldn't do it." Before Sylvia could speak, Randy was shaking again. "I couldn't do it because I ran out of bullets during training. I pulled the trigger, and only then did I realize I was out of bullets."

"Oh, little one." Sylvia stayed quiet, fingers combing through his hair. It was a long few moments before she spoke. "You're the only reason he's as happy as he is. Whenever you're gone on a mission... It's as though he's not here at all. As though he's someone else. You're the reason he's so happy, little one. It's not because of the place. He'd be happy anywhere else as long as you were there."

"We still can't leave… They wouldn't believe we died on a mission. They know we're too good for that. They'd know in a second- They know I hate it here, that I want to go back home. We… Te wouldn't ever be able to leave." A choked laugh, Randy scrubbing at his cheeks. "I was a _child_ to think I would ever be able to go back home."

"I don't think you'd be able to return to your mother..." Sylvia lowered her voice. "But I know that you two can escape. Wait until you're a little older, so you two can take care of yourself before it happens. Fires are proven to be rather big distractions. If two members happen to get lost in all the confusion..."

"Andrew couldn't be any younger than sixteen. It'd cause too many questions otherwise." Two teens was one thing, but two children was an entirely different matter.

"Would you be able to wait, that long?" Sylvia, as she spoke, was looking around and making sure no one entered.

"...If it meant keeping him safe."

Sylvia nodded. "When you two escape, go to the states. Separate so that it's more difficult for them to find you. I'll put money aside from my missions for you two to use to get yourselves settled."

"If we separated… We wouldn't be able to see each other again, would we? Like you said, tracking two is one thing, but if they managed to find one of us, and we still visited..."

"You two are clever. You'd find a way to see each other in secret."

"Yeah..." He had little hope for that. Besides, if killing people already had this great an affect on him… He couldn't live his whole life like this. Haunted by screams and pleas and dying faces. He… He'd get Andrew to a safe place, and then… Then he'd… Well, he'd just focus on Andrew, for now. Sylvia gave a nod, continuing to hold Randy close.

"I'm so sorry, little one." Randy shakily wiped the rest of his tears away, trying to get himself together.

"How's Andrew?"

"He's… Not well."

"Where's he at?" Randy was sighing as he stood up, shakily retrieving his gun and holstering it after a long moment of staring at it. "I need to apologize."

"In the dorm, I believe. I nearly had to drag him from the towers."

"That doesn't surprise me too much, I suppose." Randy headed for the door, pausing to give Sylvia a tired smile. "Thank you, Sylvia."

"Anything, little one."

::

Arriving at the dorms, Randy silently made his way over to Andrew's bed, frowning at not seeing the child there. Sighing and glancing to his own, he felt even _worse_ at seeing the child curled up into a tight ball and facing away from everyone, and, really. Amazing. He hadn't thought it _possible_ to feel worse.

Quietly walking over, Randy raised his hand before lowering it and swallowing, voice quiet and hardly there. "Andy?" Andrew flinched at the voice, curling up tighter. "I… I understand if you're upset with me, and hate me, and never want to see me again, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for hurting you, and saying all those horrible things. I love you very much, and I should know better than to… I just wanted to apologize." There was a moment of silence and shifting before a hand was reaching out to cling to Randy's shirt.

Randy bit his lip for a moment before nudging Andrew over and crawling under the covers, turning the child over to wipe the tears away before tucking him away against his chest. " _Do you really not want me here?_ "

A moment of pause, Randy thinking over his words carefully. "I want you to be happy, and safe, and not have to worry about struggling to take care of yourself, or getting hurt. I want what's best for you, but...I also want to stay by your side, and protect you, and keep you happy for as long as you want me." Andrew gave a nod, wrapping his arms tightly around Randy's and hiding his face. "I'm guessing that means you want me to stay, then?" Andrew nodded again.

There was silence between them for a long time before Andrew finally pulled an inch or two away to speak. "I hated it there. I... I didn't think I'd ever find..." A place to call home? A friend? Randy could only guess.

"I'm sorry you've had to go through so much," Randy spoke softly, voice quiet as he tucked Andrew as close as he could, running a hand through his hair and across his neck and ears. Spoiling him with soft touches and words. "You know, I've been thinking about the fact we get nicknames when we go on enough missions, and I think I have the perfect one for you." Andrew looked up at him curiously, his tears gone. Randy grinned, the smile far too wide to mean anything good. "My little black cat."

That had Andrew smiling, and giving a quiet chuckle. "I haven't even gone on any missions. Besides. Cats hate dogs, and I don't hate you."

"Oh? I'm a dog then, are I?"

"Mhm. Cause you're like a puppy."

"A puppy. A _puppy_." Randy sniffed over dramatically, kissing and nuzzling at Andrew's neck and getting a few startled giggles out of him. "Andy, please. We both know I would be a fearsome and incredible wolf."

"But… Wolves are big, and scary."

"I'd be a non-scary wolf," Randy hummed, nuzzling at the child's neck again and sneaking a little kiss there. "Really, Andy, do you ever think _I_ could be scary? C'mon, now."

"...Maybe." Andrew smiled, curling closer to him. "You'd be a white wolf. Because white is pretty, and nice."

"White wolf, huh? I gotta say, it's not the _worst_ nickname I could get." White was a nice color to wear, but… He didn't feel like he deserved to wear white _anything_. "I don't know about the white thing, though."

"Well, can _you_ think of anything? And you would look good in white!"

"Pft, the only way you'd get me to wear white was if you dyed my _hair_ ," Randy snorted, moving to rub at _both_ of Andrew's ear tips, being very careful to not cause any amount of pain. Andrew settled down, still hugging Randy tightly.

"Would you?"

"Dye my hair white?" Randy raised an eyebrow and white hair… _That_ would certainly stand out.

"Mhm." Andrew tucked himself closer, a small smile on his face.

"...I'll think about it."


	12. The White Wolf

"You did it!"

"I warmed up to the idea," Randy preened, delighting in the shocked looks of everyone in the kitchens, his _bright_ white hair attracting quite a bit of attention. Andrew bounced over at him, grinning widely and bouncing on his toes.

"It looks _so cool._ How'd you get it to stick up, like that?" The older watched in amusement as Andrew bounced around, the others watching as Randy near _thrived_ off the praise and attention.

"Hair gel. I like it more than my curls, I think."

"It's so _cool._ It's amazing and awesome and-"

"I'm glad you like it," Randy laughed, wrapping Andrew up in a hug and rubbing their cheeks together, looking far happier than he normally did, and, yes. He did so love Andrew when he was happy. It was then that all the other age mates ran over, commenting on Randy's hair and how different it was and it was _so cool._

The older members looked more amused than anything, some merely rolling their eyes and Randy was certainly _something_. Said child was only happily explaining how he had dyed it, where he had gotten the kit, and everything else. Sylvia rose an eyebrow before returning to her meal. She'd certainly be talking to Randy, later. Andrew was only laughing and running a hand over the tips of Randy's hair. "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Neither did I, actually, but I decided I'd give it a chance," Randy laughed, leaning into the touch and humming happily. The extra attention from Andrew was an added bonus. "I think you were right, you know, when you said white hair would suit me."

"It looks _so cool!_ Now you're _really_ a white wolf."

"Well, I don't have a tail or wolf ears, so I don't think I'm _quite_ a wolf," Randy teased, nudging Andrew back to the table so they could eat.

"And it looks so cool with your eyes," Andrew continued as though Randy hadn't said anything.

"How so?" Sure blue looked good with white, but his eyes were just… blue. He really didn't see how the hair or eyes interacted or made anything look more 'cool'.

"They're like..." Andrew seemed to struggle with his words for a moment before he grinned. "Like the jewel that Vanessa stole on her last mission." The entire kitchens then saw the very startling sight of Randy _blushing,_ entire face red as the child looked startled.

"You weren't supposed to tell anyone!" While a small squabble broke out among the age mates, all of them getting dragged into the fight, Randy quietly buried his face in his arms and, jesus… This kid was too cute for his own good. Andrew was only grinning, looking quite pleased with himself.

::

"...Am I about to be yelled at for my choices? Because if so, I believe I'm in my right to ask for a five minute head start."

"Randall, _what_ were you thinking? Do you know how much that damages your hair?" There was a long silence between them when they stared at each other, Randy finally flicking his eyes eyes down and to the side.

"...Andy likes it." Sylvia sighed, shaking her head.

"Bleaching your hair damages it so much, little one. And-" She ran a hand through his hair. "What did you… _put_ in it?"

"Hair gel. I like it spiky. 'Sides, it means I don't have to deal with combing those stupid curls every single night." Randy waved Sylvia's hand away, easily fixing his hair back into the spikes he now had.

"Oh, Randy..."

"What?" Randy pouted, looking more childish than he normally ever did. "Have _you_ ever tried dealing with curls all the time? It's ridiculous!" Although that… Might not have been his own reason for dying his hair white. With brown curls and blue eyes he just- He looked far too much like his mother and he... It was time for a change, anyways.

"Your poor hair! You looked like such a darling little cherub!"

"All the more reason for the curls to die a terrible, horrible, _tragic_ death," Randy nodded, nose wrinkling. "All those comments... Bleh." He may had to have worked for these crazy 'Christians', but that didn't meant he _liked_ any of it.

Sylvia, it seemed, saw it as nothing but a tragedy. "Oh, my little darling..."

"I looked like _Andy's_ age with the curls," Randy sighed, shaking his head at the woman's dramatics. "I'm twelve and the curls made everyone think I couldn't be older than _nine_."

"But you were so _precious!_ "

"Too bad they're now gone forever."

"Oh, Randy..."

"Forever lost to time. No getting them back. Utterly and completely _gone_." It would take the forces of heaven and hell to get his curls back, as far as he was concerned.

"Oh, we'll see about that." Sylvia dug into her pocket, rummaging around for a moment. She didn't even manage to get the comb out before Randy was sprinting away, skidding down a hall and quickly out of sight. "Young man!"

::

Andrew was curled up to Randy, giggling quietly over his hair. Randy seemed rather amused, idly flipping through a magazine as he let Andrew do as he wished. "You like it that much, huh?"

"Uh huh. It feels… Weird. Good weird." Andrew was looking at the magazine with a smile. "That looks neat. Think we could get something like that?" He was pointing to a long black coat.

"Possibly. If not, I could at least make something close to it." He had read his mother's magazines and 'tips' so often, he could probably do it by _hand_. "You'd look good in black." A pause. "Black and purple."

"Why purple?" Andrew wrinkled his nose curiously, tilting his head.

"Just seems like a good color for you," Randy hummed, shifting to tuck Andrew in the small space between his arms, the child pecking at the younger's cheek before returning to his magazine. Andrew leaned into it happily, reading over the magazine.

"What's that word?"

"Couture. It's basically just a fancy word for fashion."

"Why do they have French in English magazines?"

"They like to trick people into thinking their magazine is more 'fancy' and high-end, so they use different languages. Generally, high end fashion is seen as coming from France," Randy explained, lazily nuzzling at Andrew's head and giving him little kisses.

"That sounds stupid." Andrew pulled the blanket over them, his arms wrapping around Randy's waist.

"It does, doesn't it?" Randy flopped over to lay on his side, tucking Andrew closer to him and nuzzling at his neck, little hum leaving him.

"Did you get any new books?" A quiet chuckle, Randy getting up enough to drag his back over.

"I managed to get three or four you might like." Pulling them up onto the bed, Randy laid them out so Andrew could see them, the child settling back down to where he was wrapped around Andrew. Andrew grinned widely, snatching one of them up and settling against Randy, cracking the book open. "You, my dear black cat, are far too obsessed with reading."

Andrew gave a shake of his head. "I'm not a cat! Cats don't like wolves!"

"Then you're the exception," Randy teased, settling down before hesitantly speaking again. "Any talk of when you might go on a mission?" Truthfully he hoped it could be put off a while longer, but Andrew had been eight for a good while… And there had been _no_ talk of him going on a mission with an escort.

Andrew shook his head with a bit of a pout. "No, but… Some of the kids don't go until they're nine. It's fine." Randy gave a hum in response, nuding Andrew back to his book.

"This one is supposed to be really good, from what I hear. A major plot twist right at the end."

"Shut uuup! I'm not there yet!" Randy laughed, tucking Andrew close to him and pulling the covers up over their heads.

"Never change, little one."


	13. Found Family

"Hey, Sylvia?" Randy was worrying at his lip, a sure sign he was worried or upset about something. "Have you… heard anything about Andrew getting a mission?" The kid was now well past his ninth birthday and still… Nothing. The Sect didn't keep things that were of no use, and if Andrew never got a chance to prove himself...

"I… haven't, no." She gave him a reassuring smile. "But I'm sure that you'll be hearing something, soon. He's rather promising."

"He disabled every age mate except for me at our last training session." Randy was looking even more worried. "He's getting to the point where he's going over-the-top to 'prove himself' and if he keeps it up he's probably going to get hurt!"

"So I've heard. I'm afraid there's nothing to do about it, little one. All there is to do is wait. And if need be...move things forward." Randy sighed, and, really. That did _nothing_ to help his worrying.

"I'm just… I guess I'm just worried about how _badly_ he wants to go on a mission."

"He just… wants to fit in," Sylvia sighed. "There's nothing to do for it but be there and try to steer him in the right direction."

"Easier said than done," Randy grumbled. "Do you know what his favorite class is? Chapel. His favorite class is literally _church service_."

"Well… Some _are_ more religious than others, and maybe he prefers the _true_ religion." Not the parts that were force fed to them.

"If that's all it was, I would be _/elighted_ ," Randy sighed. "He's of the opinion that all the sinners deserve death and we, as God's chosen followers, have been sent to dispose of them."

"I see." He followed the word that the /Sect/ followed, then. "Hopefully when he's older and exposed to more things, he'll realize the truth."

"Hopefully, but by then it might...be too late." Randy was near drooping, looking as if he just didn't know what to do about the situation.

"Everything will turn out fine, little one. I guarantee it." She ruffled his hair and gave him a smile. "Why don't we get some cookies and hot chocolate?"

"...That sounds nice," Randy mumbled, absently curling his hand around Sylvia's shirt and letting himself be near tugged along. She wrapped an arm around him and helped to nudge and push him to the kitchens. "I _am_ worried about Andy not getting sent out on any missions, though. What if...what if they think he wouldn't be able to do one. Or think he's of no use-"

"Then they would have taken care of him a long time ago. With some of their members, they like to keep them at the Sanctum until they're certain..."

"Certain that they're loyal and won't run off." A long silence, Randy's brow scrunching. "Then… Why do they send me out?"

"...Little one, I'd rather not answer that." At the answer, Randy was slipping around to stand in front of Sylvia, looking determined.

"I'm really sick of not knowing things… Can't I be allowed to know as much as I can? Especially when it pertains to my _life_."

Sylvia sighed, kneeling down in front of Randy. "I promise I'll tell you, just..." She looked around the hall. "Not here, not now." In the Sanctum, the walls had ears.

"Fine." He would find out why one day, at least, and for now he supposed he didn't need to know immediately. Still, he could be a little upset at the matter. "I demand cookies and hot chocolate please."

"Oh _do_ you, now?" Sylvia looked amused, her hands on her hips as she rose.

"I respectfully request your divine cookies and a cup of hot chocolate pretty please?"

"Now that's much better. Come on."

::

Sylvia smiled, finding Andrew in one of the towers. "Hello, little one." Before Andrew could speak, Randy was gently shoving a warm cookie in his mouth.

"We bring sweet treats." Randy grinned, kissing the tip of Andrew's nose. "Although not as sweet as you." Andrew smiled widely, biting into the cookie and setting his book aside.

"What's this for?" Randy took a seat beside him, giving a small shrug.

"A just because thing. Also have hot chocolate." Randy took a sip of the cup himself before offering it to Andrew. Andrew rolled his eyes, shoving at Randy's shoulder.

"You're rude." Randy snickered, taking the cup back.

"Well I mean I _guess_ I can drink it all, if you don't want it."

"Nooo!" Andrew looked _pathetic,_ grabbing for the cup again. Randy laughed and let the child take it, nuzzling their cheeks together with a little hum.

"Have you been up here long?" Because Andrew's 'sulking' place was usually the towers. Unless it was really bad, then it defaulted to wherever Randy happened to be at the time.

"Mm, I've just been reading." He hummed, sipping his drink happily and settling down beside Randy.

"Oh? You've been re-reading those few books of yours that Randy keeps sneaking in?" At Sylvia's question and amused gaze, Randy gave an innocent little shrug.

"I just… Come across them. How was I to know I wasn't supposed to bring them back?" Andrew looked up at Sylvia with the same look, his hands clasped in his lap. "Besides, reading and expanding one's world view is _good_ for a growing child," Randy said sweetly, hugging Andrew and rubbing their cheeks together.

"See? Randy says it's okay." Andrew smiled, kissing Randy's cheek.

"Randy also happens to dote on you _far_ too much and believes you can do no wrong," Sylvia rolled her eyes, trying not to laugh at seeing Randy become even more cuddly at the affection.

"I'm okay with that." Andrew sipped at his hot chocolate again, putting the cup in Randy's hands and opening his book again.

"I also am okay with that," Randy agreed, sipping at the cup and settling down against Andrew, and, yes… It was less worrying when he had Andrew safe and sound beside him and caring about nothing more than what happened next in his stories.

"Ooh, this is my favorite part! The prince saves the princess and they get married and live happily ever after. _Until the villain comes._ "

"The villain?" Randy raised an eyebrow, looking curious as he looked at what book Andrew was reading. Far as he knew, there wasn't a villain _after_ the happily ever after.

"They _thought_ it was a happily ever after. It was just a happily for now." A small snort, Randy making no effort to argue with Andrew. There was no winning with him when it came to books, after all. Besides, this was better than him thinking on the fact of him not going on missions. "I'm going to go grab another one." Andrew rose and hugged Sylvia tightly. "Thanks, Mom!"

With that, he was running off. There was a long silence left behind in the tower, Randy finally looking to Sylvia. "If you cry out of joy or happiness, I promise to not tell anyone."

"You insult me." And now he was being pulled into her lap and hugged tightly.

"Crying is good for you. It's a healthy way to release tension and stress," Randy hummed, patting at Sylvia's head and setting his cup down to hug her back. "Plus, you do make a really good Mom."

"Then you, little one, don't cry _nearly_ often enough."

"...We're both too stubborn," Randy nodded, shifting to nuzzle his cheek against Sylvia's. "Love you."

"I love you, too, little one."

It was about five minutes later, Sylvia gone, that Andrew was running back into the tower, "Big brother, big brother, read this one!"

"I'm so weak," Randy sighed, pulling Andrew up to sit in his lap as he took the book. "You know, I _could_ be wrong, but I think I've read this one to you."

"...Will you read it again? Pretty please? It's my favorite."

"Fine, fine. Not like I can say no to you." Opening to the first page, Randy settled down with the other curled up in his lap, and, really… He hoped Andrew's first mission would keep being pushed back.

Just… for a bit longer.


	14. Lost Family

"It's so stupid!" Randy sighed at the words, deciding to just let Andrew get it out of his system. It was… strange, though… Andrew still hadn't been sent out on a mission and yet Randy was being sent out on another one with _Sylvia_. "I'm top of the group besides you in all our training and that's only because I go easy on you! I should be going on a mission, by now!" Andrew paused in his pacing. "Maybe I haven't proved my loyalty to the Lord."

"Trust me, I think you've done that just plenty," Randy snorted, raising his hands in peace at the glare. "Also, quick question off-subject, but why are you wearing Sylvia's scarf?"

"Because she wants me to hold onto it while you two are out on the mission, now stop changing the subject!" Randy sighed, and, really. It had been worth a shot.

"Maybe they're just...waiting until they can send us both out. They know we work better as a team, and we're both stronger when looking out for each other."

"Perhaps, but then why haven't they done _that_ yet?! Randy, I'm old enough for a solo mission!"

"There have been kids held back from their first mission until they're twelve. Sometimes they just don't fit the missions we have at the moment, and they wait for one you'll excel at." Although Andrew had a point… Randy's first solo mission had been less than a month after he had turned ten, and now Andrew was the same age and he hadn't even been out yet.

"Randy, we _both_ know I'd excel at anything the Sect threw at me... Maybe they just don't like me."

"Yes, Andy, they hate you. That's why you're always being trained by the instructors and have won over near every teacher in the place."

"I didn't say they _hated_ me, but it's possible they don't _like_ me."

"Would you cheer up if I brought back that new book that you want?" It was worth a try, at least, considering the whole 'mission' thing really seemed to be getting to the kid.

"Perhaps," Andrew said with a huff, crossing his arms.

"Two books if you try to smile." That had Andrew giving a tiny bit of a smirk, even though he tried to resist. "Wow, is the world ending? Because I see your lips moving toward a smile. Yep- Right there. It's growing."

Andrew laughed, shoving Randy's arm. "Shut up."

"Yet you're smiling," Randy pointed out, grabbing Andrew and pulling him into his lap. "You gonna be okay while we're gone?"

"I have my books. I'll be fine," Andrew said with a hum, kissing at Randy's neck. Randy's nose gave a little wrinkle as he slightly squirmed at the touch.

"As long as you're sure."

"I am." He nuzzled at Randy's neck a bit, smiling contently. Randy hummed, a bit dazed as he nuzzled back before he was shaking his head and snapping out of it, checking the time.

"I have to go." Regrettably. He _hated_ leaving on missions, more so when he had to go without Andrew.

Andrew sighed. "How long is it?"

"Three days," Randy pouted, making no move to get up and instead hugging Andrew closer to him.

"Then you have to go. At least it's with Sylvia."

"Yeah. At least it's with Sylvia..." They had never sent him out on a mission with Sylvia before, and this one seemed rather important to put him with someone he had never worked with... Randy shook his head, moving Andrew to sit down on the bed before pecking his cheek. "Try not to anger any instructors, yeah?"

"I'll be on my best behavior." Andrew smiled, sitting on the bed and picking up one of his books.

"I'm sure." Randy gave him another small peck before snatching his bag and heading towards the front doors, almost absently keeping himself out of sight of others- Oo, maybe today would be the day he could finally sneak up on Sylvia!

"Oh, good. I was just about to come get you."

"You're no fun," Randy pouted, falling into step beside her. "I take it we don't have any information besides 'hey, go kill this guy for us, okay?'"

"He's in Spain," Sylvia said with a wrinkle of her nose. "Moderate power and influence, but not enough to have guards 24/7."

"That makes our job all the easier, then," Randy hummed, nose wrinkling as a thought came to him. "Also, when we get back, can you tell Andy to stop hiding his knives under his _blankets_. It makes it very difficult when I'm sneaking into his bed."

"Randy, you're _fourteen._ I'm not saying _I'm_ against it, but others have been starting to see your behavior as unacceptable."

"I'm merely helping a fellow age mate of mine when he gets nightmares. If he is unable to get adequate sleep at night, he could be a danger to himself and others when fighting in the training rooms." Randy's tone was completely neutral and even, a wicked spark of glee in the teen's eyes. "Plus, he's warm."

" _Randall,_ " Sylvia snapped. She sighed, leading Randy out of the Sanctum. "You know how they are, if they even _think-_ "

"We're _brothers_." Randy gave her an odd look, disbelief in his gaze. "Everyone here has known that for years. I doubt they'll think anything beyond one of us soothing the other from a nightmare."

"Not at your age, Randall. And especially not when Andrew is your age. At your age, people leap to conclusions and think the worst. I know you think I'm being restrictive, but /please./ I'm saying this for your own good." The woman was near _begging._ "You two act much more close than you should and if the wrong member sees it-"

"Fine! I'll stop sharing a bed with him and stop being overly affectionate." The words were near growled out, Randy bristling at all the implications of what she was saying. "He's ten, right now, anyways, so I don't know what the hell you all are on about."

"Us? Randall Nicholas Beaumont, I'm telling you this because _I don't want you killed!_ " Randy went startling quiet, look of shock flashing on his face before his eyes were narrowed.

"What are you talking about."

"You've heard them, in bible study. In service. If anyone thinks either of you two feels that way towards each other... I don't want them to even _think_ it was possible." There was a long amount of silence between them before Randy was slumping, gaze on the ground and posture utterly defeated.

"Like I said, we're brothers. Nothing more. If it helps, I really /will/ stop sharing a bed with him, and stop with the affectionate behavior."

"You don't have to defend yourself to me, little one. I'm warning you because I don't want anything to happen to either of you two. Just… Let everyone think you're nothing but brothers."

"We...are nothing but brothers." Randy was giving her an odd look again, looking utterly confused. "Don't get me wrong, I think it's stupid people would assume that of us because we're a bit too cuddly, but there's _nothing_ like that between us." Sylvia said nothing, only smiling and ruffling his hair before leading him along.

They were settled on a train to their destination before Randy was speaking quietly, "Sylvia… You said you promised to tell me..." A sharp look. "Why would they send me out on solo missions when they knew I wasn't loyal to them."

"Because they knew you were loyal to Andrew and I." A sigh, Randy slumping down in his seat.

"And they knew as long as you two had my loyalty, I would always come back... Bastards."

"It's why they're waiting to send Andrew. They want him to be completely loyal to them." There was a rather loud swear that had a nearby old lady giving him a scandalous look before moving away from them.

"They know if they have his loyalty then I'd never leave. Not without him."

"Maybe… When you two go out on a mission together, take him to Church. A real one, that preaches love instead of hatred. Maybe his loyalties will waver enough..."

"That he'll doubt the Sect's words." Randy rubbed at his eyes, looking annoyed. "That still won't be for a few years, if they're training Andy to be their perfect little soldier." The words were as bitter as could be, and, really, Randy was glad they weren't at the Sanctum. He was tempted to shoot the High Priest himself.

"You two have lasted this long. You just have to last a little longer." She took Randy's hand as though he were a small child, again. "You'll both be fine. I know it. Everything is as it should be."

"Maybe," Randy mumbled, leaning against her. "Hopefully everything gets _better_."

"It will get better. I'm certain of that."

::

"I don't understand. They said he wouldn't have guards to worry about in his private spaces!"

"That doesn't seem to be the case," Randy grumbled, hood pulled over his head as his eyes flicked around the building they were walking past. "This is ridiculous."

"Well, excuse me for not always trusting the information I'm given." Sylvia swore as they got out of sight of the building. "None of this is right. Sometimes they get a detail or two wrong, but nothing so bad as this!"

"I dunno, I've seen it pretty bad," Randy shrugged, trying not to show his own panic. Five or so guards were one thing, but near two _dozen_ of them? They were assassins, not undying angels of God, or whatever the hell the Sect was thinking.

"We'll find a way. They have to sleep sometime. We'll watch their schedule, see when they switch off. We'll find a way."

"Yeah, or we could be shit out of luck and they switch off in pairs with only half at a time," Randy scoffed, cowering under the look. "Sorry, it just...I've never seen a place this heavily guarded. One wrong move..."

"I know, Randy. Trust me, I know. That's why we'll use the full three days."

::

"We can't do this- This is freakin' _insane_ \- Did you see that security?! The windows are bulletproof, Sylvia, fuckin' _bulletproof_. Hell, those huge rock trolls that are _guards_ probably are too!" Randy was pacing back and forth from where they were nearby the building, looking ready to start bouncing off walls.

Sylvia, to his shock, nodded. "I know, this isn't something- This is something that would have required a team of my age mates, not just us! It doesn't… make..." She stared before looking down to Randy with horror.

"If it required a team then why did they send me and you?! Are they trying to get us killed-!" Randy cut himself off with a sharp gasp, slightly shaking and...that...

"Not _us,_ little one. They wouldn't want _you_ killed."

"So, what, they expect us to walk into that place and follow our 'orders' and try to get you killed while- While protecting me or something?! What the fuck?!"

"Randy, there's no other way. We have to get the target, you _know_ this. If we don't, they'll know how far our loyalties lie. I just want you to get somewhere safe, go back to the Sanctum."

"Your words contradict themselves," Randy muttered bitterly, leaning against the wall with a growl. "That place will never be safe- And what the hell you can't actually be thinking about doing this yourself and _dying_ from it!" Sylvia kneeled down to eye-level.

"You're going to have to go back without me. I can guarantee the target will be taken care of. Right now, that place is more safe for the two of you than anywhere else." Randy looked ready to throw a hissy fit before he was cutting it off with a shaky sigh.

"Fine… Fine. But at least… At least _try_ to get out after taking care of the target." With how defeated he looked - even by his standards - he was sure Sylvia wouldn't suspect him sneaking back in at night to offer a little support.

She pulled him forward into a tight hug, kissing at his forehead. "I love you, little one." She brushed his hair back as well as she could with a smile. "You're just like your mother."

"So like you, then." At the startled look, Randy tried for a smile. "I'm always going to remember and love my birth mother, but you've… You've taken care of me since I was taken, and done everything you could to keep me safe." Randy returned the hug, holding on tightly. "You're my mom, too, just in a bit different of a way."

They remained that way for a long time until Sylvia finally released him. "Go. Keep your guns on hand in case things go wrong." She was preparing herself as she spoke, dagger in hand as she kept glancing towards the building.

Randy nodded, giving her another quick hug. "Love you too, by the way." With that he was heading into the small crowds and disappearing without a trace, not even Sylvia able to keep an eye on him after his hood was pulled up.

If she had, she would have noticed him doubling back to trail her from the rooftops.

::

"Randy! I was wondering... Where's Sylvia?" Randy was utterly silent, gaze rather blank as he walked through the halls, a knife clutched loosely in his hand as he walked to the office of the High Priest. As he headed there, most of the older members seemed to have realized what had happened. Andrew followed after him, tugging on his sleeve. "Randy. Hey. Did she- She's just following you, right?"

They continued walking until they reached the office, Randy going into the room without any effort to knock. The look on his face must have startled the meeting there into silence, he mused. Walking forward, he dropped the knife onto the desk. "The target was successfully neutralized. It is my duty to report the death of a member, as well. Sylvia Clara Riter did not make it back from our mission. I was unable to retrieve her body due to the situation." Beside him, Andrew was silent, his head bowed as he tried to still his trembling shoulders. He continued to hold onto Randy's sleeve, even as the High Priest nodded.

The two turned to leave, Randy slowly coming back to himself as he nudged and prodded Andrew along. Getting to the door, he looked back, pain clear in his gaze. "She deserved far better than this place." With that, he was shutting the door and dragging Andrew away.

It wasn't until they were near halfway to the dorm that Andrew was giving his sleeve a small tug. "How."

"They sent us on a mission that was meant for a group. Two people alone never would have been able to do it. Sylvia..." There was a long trailing silence, Randy's shoulders shaking as he drew up the hood of the jacket he was still wearing. "She gave her life to save mine."

Later that night, no one blamed the two for curling up to each other in bed.


	15. Sins of the Father

Randy had been peacefully drawing - a new hobby he had taken up - when he was tackled clear off his bed. Before he could disable the opponent and and threaten them with a gun, he saw excited green eyes and messy black hair, and, right. Andrew was allowed to 'defeat' him. "Randy, I got a mission!"

"You- Wha- You did?" Alright, Randy would be lying if he said he wasn't shocked as hell.

"Yeah! Isn't that amazing?!" Andrew laughed, hugging him tightly. "I should start packing!"

"Is it- Is it a solo mission?" They were sending him out on a solo mission with him have never been on a mission _period?!_ "Where are you going- How long is it? Are you going to be okay? What's the target?"

" _You're_ coming with! The target is… Um… Nicholas Beaumont!" Randy's blood went icy cold, eyes wide as he shook and… No. That was too cruel- They… They were sending him on Andrew's first mission to kill his _father_?! "Come on, aren't you excited?! My first mission gets to be with you!"

"Ye-Yeah. Yeah. That is pretty exciting." Randy forcibly stilled himself, putting a smile on his face as he slid off the bed to get his own things. He didn't remember much about his father as compared to his mother, but he still didn't want to kill him- Didn't want _Andrew_ to kill him and then feel guilt if he ever learned the truth. Andrew was quietly giggling to himself, the eleven year old packing his bag with books and knives aplenty. "You know, we won't be gone for more than a day or two. I don't think you need _that_ many books."

Smiling a bit more genuinely, Randy removed five of them to make the bag lighter. "When going on missions, only pack _essentials_ , in case we need to get away quickly." Though the younger pouted, he gave a nod.

"Alright. Like what?"

"Weapons, one change of clothes, cash money, and… That's about it. Unless it's a long-term mission, which this one isn't."

"But I don't _have_ any money."

"That part I can take care of," Randy winked. No one said he couldn't pick the pockets of his targets and the guards, after all. He had a decent stash of his own saved up. And then Sylvia- "Just worry about weapons and a quick change of clothes." Andrew gave a nod, humming happily.

"Have you heard of this Beaumont?" There was the sound of Randy fumbling with his guns, the teen giving a nod after a second.

"Y-Yeah. Vaguely, at least. I think he's rather outspoken against the Sect, and what we do."

"Oh, then he's a good target," Andrew said with another nod. "I'm glad he's going to be my first, then. Are we ready to go?"

"Guess so," Randy sighed, taking his bag and helping Andrew with his. He… Maybe he could get to the… To the target before Andrew. That could work. He could handle his own guilt with it, but not- Not Andrew's.

"Hey, we could race! You wanna? It'll be fun! Like a game!" Andrew laughed, running ahead of Randy a bit.

"Like a game, huh..." This… This could be good. This could help Andrew deal with everything when they left, and was old enough to understand the guilt he'd no doubt go through. "Yeah. We could call it… Rooftops and Numbers. Especially with how often you're _on_ the rooftops." Randy caught up, giving a weak smile. "Highest number wins?"

"Number of what? Kills? Ooh, that sounds fun! Let's do that! Okay, threetwoonego!" Oh dear… Randy quickly caught up to the younger, scrambling up onto the rooftops and falling into step next to him.

"Required kills only."

"Aw... _Fine._ "

::

Andrew was already in the window and sneaking over to Nicholas Beaumont by the time Randy caught up to him. Randy had the resist the urge to say a very nasty swear and _dammit_. Looking around the room quickly, he raised an eyebrow at seeing all the picture frames on the desk… did _not_ have Annabell Beaumont and oh... _Oh_. A million little clues that all quickly jumped out to him, Randy's eyes narrowing as he gave a sharp motion to Andrew to continue.

He had a feeling he would keep /this/ man's connection to him a little secret. Besides, from what he was seeing, this one deserved death. Andrew grinned widely before he was tilting his head. He hid the knife behind his back before coughing.

Nicholas was startling, looking around before over to Andrew with confusion, eyes darting to where Randy was by the window and looking ready to kill _Andrew_. "Wha- How did you two get in here?"

"The window," Andrew answered happily. Nicholas raised an eyebrow, gaze lingering on Randy for a moment before he was shaking his head.

"And is there a _reason_ you've broken into my office?"

"Because you're a sinner." A flash and Andrew's knife was stuck in the man's chest. Nicholas looked _shocked_ , face going pale and body shaking as he looked at them.

"The… The Sect of the Crow." Already he was falling out of his chair, eyes darting back to Randy. "So that's what they did with you." Before he could say another word, a bullet was going right into his eye.

"And that's what we did to you. Also, you, why do you have to be so… _you_ ," Randy sighed, holstering his gun and sitting back on the window.

Andrew frowned, looking to Randy. "What did he mean by that?"

"Dying words never make any sense, Andy. Don't pay them any mind." Randy glanced around the room, rolling his eyes at still seeing it was soundproof. Paranoid bastard.

"Mmkay." Andrew hugged Randy before retrieving his knife. "That was fun. I want more missions!" Randy repressed the urge to shiver, only tugging on a lock of Andrew's hair and trying not to look at the body.

"Mm… Always make sure to wipe your prints on anything you touch and retrieve your weapons. Bullet casings, as well. The bullets I use are made to where they can't be marked or trace, but I still have to pick up the shells." Randy did so, snatching another knife off of Andrew and twirling it around to hold it up under Nicholas' nose, the steel remaining crystal clear. "If steam or mist forms on the knife, that means they're still breathing, and still alive."

" _Cool._ " A small hum, Randy giving Andrew the knife back before taking the one that still had blood on it and wiping it clean.

"Keep your knives clean. The blood dries and can cause rust if you're not careful." He had half a thought that he _shouldn't_ be trying to make Andrew a more effective killer, but in the world they lived in… This was the best way to keep him safe.

Andrew gave a determined nod. "So we should go back to the Sanctum, right?" Randy nodded, glancing at the body.

"With some missions, you'll be given the duty of cleaning up the body, as well. With this one...I think the Sect wants others to _know_ he was killed."

"Right. Because then other people won't speak out against them," Andrew smiled.

"Right." Randy was doubling back and going through the desk, flipping through papers and letters and gleaning as much information as he could from them. Divorce, outspoken against the Sect, hm... It seemed he had left Annabell shortly after he had been taken.

Gathering the papers on the Sect of the Crow that would cause trouble for them, Randy smirked as he set them on the table in clear view. Might as well as make sure they see the light of day, at least. "Randy? What are you doing?"

"Just making sure there's nothing we need to worry about." Randy slipped over to the window, sliding out of it and gesturing for Andrew to do the same before he was wiping the sill down of prints. Andrew followed him and looked to the ground, at least twenty feet up.

"Dare me to jump?"

"Wha- No! No, I do not dare you to jump! Don't even _think_ about-"

"Too late!"

"Andy!" Andrew couldn't hear him, the child only laughing like a _maniac_ as he launched himself off the windowsill and to the nearest roof. Randy sighed, scrambling to follow after him and oh, man, this kid was going to be the end of him.

He couldn't find himself to be too upset about that fact.


	16. The Priest of Death and White Fang

"Randy, I know a way to make our little 'game' more fun."

"Hm...to ask or not to ask..." Randy teased, looking contemplative. "You know, I think I _won't_ ask. Just so I can see your adorable little pout." As Andrew hopped to the next roof, he grinned wickedly.

"Then I'll just let you guess." Andrew threw a knife down at the crowded sidewalk.

"Andrew!" Randy was quickly jumping over and jerking Andrew down, away from the shocked screams as people looked up. "What the hell are you _doing_?!"

"That puts me one ahead of you," Andrew laughed. He squirmed away from Randy's hold and jumped to another roof.

"Andy-" Randy jumped after him, noticing they were spotted by quite a few before they were getting far enough away. "Do you even know who you killed?!" Killed, because Andrew never missed.

"Mm, no, not particularly." Randy growled before tackling Andrew back to the ground, keeping him pinned and unable to move.

"So now you take the risk of killing innocents?!"

"Oh, please. No one is _really_ innocent. And besides, it wasn't a child, so what's so wrong about it? At the very worst, I killed a church-goer and they'll be going to Heaven sooner than expected. Is that _bad?_ "

"Oh, Andy..." Now Randy knew how Sylvia had felt when he had killed that instructor so many years ago. "Just..." Randy sighed, no effort going in pinning Andrew down as he slumped. "Just don't get caught."

"That's something I can promise," Andrew hummed, kissing Randy's cheek before getting up. "Well, I'm still one ahead of you, then!"

"Somehow, I have a feeling that's going to be something that happens a lot," Randy sighed, getting to his own feet. "Anymore parts of the city you want to _terrorize_." ...Dammit, he shouldn't use sarcasm. Andrew took it seriously far too often.

"Well, now that you mention something..." Andrew threw down another knife with a laugh. "May the Lord watch over you all," he called before escaping on the rooftops.

"I'm going to kill that brat," Randy sighed, sparing a glance at the crowd before he was heading after Andrew, scrambling up on all fours at once point so he didn't _fall to his death_. Still, he recovered marvelously.

Andrew gave a laugh. "More wolfish than you care to reveal, my knight?" Randy wrinkled his nose at the name.

"Maybe a bit. Not all of us are that good at jumping across rooftops, you know." Knight, huh… That was a laugh. He couldn't protect Andrew one bit.

"Don't worry, you'll get better!" A flash of silver. "Three!"

"I'm sure… You know, lunch is soon, so we really should get back." Before Andrew managed to drop any more bodies.

"Fine, fine." Another flash of silver. Snagging Andrew's coat, Randy dragged the younger away. Far, _far_ away from anymore crowds. "Aw, come on! I was having fun!"

"You won't if we get grounded," Randy grumbled, finally just scooping the child up and grinning. "Much better."

"Randy!"

"I love you too, little brother," Randy teased, kissing at Andrew's cheek before giving it a nuzzle.

"Randy," the younger whined.

::

"Well. It looks like we got our nicknames." Randy held a newspaper up in front of Andrew with a bold headline. _'The Terrifying 'Priest of Death' and his 'White Fang' scour the streets for sinners!'_

Someone had captured a picture of Randy on all fours, and Andrew waiting on him with a knife in hand. It was a rather flattering picture. "I like it."

"I look like a dog." Randy handed the paper over, grumbling and griping. Andrew laughed, scratching at Randy's scalp teasingly.

"Do you not like it?" Since they were alone in the towers, Randy felt no hesitation in leaning into the touch and giving a delighted hum, and, yes. Yes. Good child. Andrew gave another laugh. "Besides, you don't look like a dog. You look like a wolf on the prowl."

"Lovely. I'm a terrifying werewolf, then." Randy flopped over to curl up in Andrew's lap, looking much smaller than when he was out around the other members of the Sanctum. "They've been sending us on a lot of missions lately." The only time they went out anymore was with each other on missions.

"They have. Do you think they'll give us a break?" Andrew tilted his head, giving Randy a smile.

"Hope so," Randy yawned. "My back is still hurting from that last mission." Being thrown into a wall wasn't that fun.

"You haven't been eating much, lately." Randy's response was silence, the teen burying his face in the younger's stomach. "Raaandy," Andrew whined, nudging him. "Come on."

"Come on as in 'get off you're crushing me' or come on as in 'why don't you eat more'. Because neither will turn out well for you, I will admit."

"As in _tell me_ why you aren't eating." Andrew crossed his arms stubbornly. A long silence, Randy finally giving a shrug.

"I don't get that hungry, I guess."

"Well, you should still eat."

"Fine. I'll eat all my meals if you stop skipping, too." Andrew skipped nowhere near as much as he did, but he still skipped a meal or two that he shouldn't.

"I'll eat only as many meals as you do."

"...Fine." Randy tackled Andrew down, kissing the tip of his nose. Andrew snorted, pushing Randy off.

"Come on, it's time for lunch, isn't it?" That got a dramatic sigh, Randy rolling to his feet and following after the child, absently fixing and straightening his scarf. Andrew swatted him away, 'fixing' his scarf.

"You're something," Randy rolled his eyes, tousling Andrew's hair and completely _wrecking_ it before he was dashing off with a grin.

"Randy! Get back here! I'm going to comb your hair!"

"You'll never take me alive!"

"I can work with that!"


	17. Paris, France September '77

"A… group mission?" Randy frowned at the High Priest, trying to hide his confusion. Their group was still a little _young_ to do a mission that was needed for a group- Hell, Andrew was still twelve, and he was the oldest at sixteen.

"Yes, as you'll be doing future group missions, it's best that you all get used to working with each other, rather than competing as you do in training. On a group mission, you all have the same objective. You'll have two days. The target is a rather influential man by the name of André Bourgeois. He resides in Paris. He's running for mayor, and... We don't want him with that power, though he's rather popular with people. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." Two days to kill a target that was well protected… They were certainly testing his age group, now. "I take it the information we need will be delivered by the end of the day."

"Yes, I expect you to leave tomorrow. I'm sure you'll do well as head of the mission." It took everything within him to not say 'wait, what?' back to the man.

"Of course, High Priest. We shall do the work the Lord tasks of us well." A short nod of his head and Randy was leaving the room, sighing as the door closed. "Well this is probably going to go to shit." His age group...didn't work well together, a lot of times.

"What's going to go to shit?"

"Language," Randy grumbled, eyeing where Andrew was lurking in the rafters. "You really need to stop doing that, little black cat."

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a child, anymore. And you use the same language, so I see nothing wrong with it." Andrew followed Randy to the dorm from up in the rafters. "What's going on? You typically don't get called in." Typically, the Reverend or Matron gave them their missions.

"You'll find out in a moment," Randy snorted, opening the door and making sure Andrew was in before closing it. Quickly counting heads, and making sure all of them were there, Randy gave a sharp whistle to draw their attention. "Start packing. Two day group mission to take care of a target in Paris. Pack light, pack simple, and make sure all weapons are in working order. We leave tomorrow."

"A _group_ mission?"

"Who's the target?"

"Where in Paris?"

"Why do we have two days?"

"Who's leading it?"

Another sharp whistle, most of them covering their ears at the ringing noise. Raising an eyebrow, Randy did his best to not sigh, and, really… Still kids. "Yes, it's a group mission. The target is André Bourgeois. I'm not sure on the details, but I'll brief you all as soon as they're available to me. We only have two days because that's the time constraints we were given, and I'll be the one leading it."

"How come _you_ get to lead it?" Randy stared down the one that had spoken up, gaze sharp and unforgiving.

"Would you like to be the one in charge of fifteen lives. Would you like to deal with the fallout and guilt if one of you dies, or gets hurt?" That shut her right up. "You have until tomorrow morning. I'll give you more details as they become available." As Randy left the room, Andrew rose an eyebrow and followed after him.

"Going to check your guns, I assume?" A small shrug, Randy slowing down so Andrew could keep up with him.

"It never hurts to be sure... Besides, I thought I'd work on some new poisons for your knives. Just in case you can't get a lethal hit, you'll still down your target."

"Ooh, fun!" Andrew grinned and took out one of his knives. He balanced it on his finger… Until it slipped and he was cursing and tucking the knife away. "Fuck." He shook his hand before sucking on his finger.

"Language," Randy halfheartedly scolded, pulling Andrew into the empty workshop - thankfully - and digging around for a first aid kit. "This is what happens when you try to show off, ya know. Now come here."

"I'm still practicing," Andrew pouted. Randy rolled his eyes, pulling the child up onto the table before gently taking his hand and wrapping a bandage around it.

"It doesn't look too bad, but it'll take a few days to fully heal. Your knives are very sharp, after all."

"It'll be fine, don't waste a bandage on it," Andrew said with a huff. Randy, to prove his point, only wrapped _another_ bandage around the spot. This one was bright pink and covered in hearts. As soon as Randy turned away, Andrew was sticking his tongue out and trying to balance a knife on the same finger.

"Saw that. Let it slip again and I'm taking your knives until tomorrow morning." A small slice through Randy's sleeve, and Andrew was grinning wickedly.

"Whoops. It 'slipped.'" There was a long pause before Randy was tackling Andrew. By the time he was dancing away, the child had been stripped of all his knives, Randy looking oh so proud of himself. Andrew huffed, turning with a dramatic flap of his coat and storming off.

::

By the time Randy came back to the dorm, Andrew was smugly balancing another knife. Quickly calculating routes and distances in his head, Randy didn't even pause before he was pulling his gun out and shooting the knife to the ground, bullet ricocheting off the walls before harmlessly bouncing to a stop in front of Randy. The teen stopped it with his foot, raising an eyebrow at seeing everyone staring at him.

"Now that I have your attention... We leave tomorrow first thing after breakfast. I'm giving a list to each of you on who you'll be paired up with throughout the day, what sort of reconnaissance you'll be doing, and where to meet up. If you see someone in the group while on the streets, do not show any sign you recognize them. We'll be meeting up in pairs throughout the day to exchange information at different drop points and be staying in the same hotel that's run by the Sanctum. Keep the conversation light and be careful to avoid metal detectors and anyone of authority. Understood?" The members all gave a nod, some looking more excited than others. Andrew picked up the knife and rose his eyebrow at Randy, slightly.

"This should take no longer than two days, but pack any extra things you might _need_ in case it takes longer." Randy set the papers down on a table, taking one himself. "Your pairing assignments are listed on this sheet- And don't argue. The higher ups decided who was paired together, not me." Randy ended the conversation by walking over to Andrew, handing him the paper before flopping onto the bed and _ugh_. Responsibility. There were quite a few snorts of amusement at his last statement. Andrew only looked over the paper and nodded.

"So, what are his sins?" Randy cracked an eye open, responding with the same thing the High Priest had told him. Most 'sinners' seemed to be quite against the Sect of the Crow, it seemed. Andrew only accepted the answer at face value and sat back down on his bed.

It took a bit to notice that Randy - who had been trying to doze off - kept tossing and turning, looking uncomfortable and frustrated. Andrew frowned, shaking Randy's shoulder lightly. "Randy, what's wrong? Are you sick?"

"No, I just...have a bad feeling," Randy muttered, twisting to where he was under his covers and near brooding. It just didn't make sense...from what he looked into, this target wasn't high profile enough to deserve an entire _group_. Hell, he and Andrew could have taken care of it simply enough. Not to mention, he just didn't believe they were ready to work as a team when so many things could go wrong. Plus Rose and Jareth were looking… _smug_ , about this mission.

Andrew only gave him a smile. "Everything will be fine. You'll be there to protect us, like you always are. Like a knight in shining armor."

A small snort from Randy, the teen looking amused. " _Wolf_ in shining armor, the way the papers keep going on about 'White Fang'." Andrew smiled wider, running fingers through Randy's hair.

"My wolf that protects me so well." Randy gave a quiet hum, tilting his head into the touch and relaxing slowly.

"Yeah, well, let's just hope I can protect you this time, too."

"I know you'll be able to. I have a good feeling about that."

"Mm...let's hope your feeling is the right one..."

::

"What the fuck," Randy was bristling, guns clutched tightly in hand as he glared at one of the members. "You and Haley said the security was supposed to be twenty _max_. There's near sixty or eighty people in there!"

"There was a dozen yesterday, we swear!" The two girls were slightly cowering. "It doesn't make sense, it's like they know we're coming!"

Randy said another few creative swears, gripping his guns tighter for a moment before forcibly sighing. "We complete our missions no matter the cost... I want you to take groups A, B, and D and go around to the other side. Pass on the message that groups E, G, and H are to go around to the back and enter from the highest level they can get access to without being seen. Group F is to enter from the building and try to see what the hell is going on. Let them know to only go in if they think they can get away with it. Me and Andy will take the top. If the mission is successful, you'll see a red flare. That's the cue to separate and meet back at the Sanctum."

::

An hour later, Andrew and Randy were standing on a rooftop and listening with horror to the flames roaring from the building and the screams of their age mates. They watched the target escaping safely into a limousine. "Randy, we… We have to help, right? Do something?"

Randy was shaking, finally shaking his head sharply before he was pushing at Andrew. "Go. Get to the Sanctum. I'll follow behind after seeing if there's anyone- Just go." There were still guards swarming the place, and both of them had already been hit once or twice by the sheer number of bullets that were flying through the air.

"No, I'm not leaving without you, I'll- I'll stay here. I won't move, I promise!" Randy snatched Andrew by his shirt, growling at him.

"I am giving you an order as leader of this mission. You will return to the Sect and you will _not look back_. Do you understand."

"N- No, I don't! I want to stay here, I want to know that you're going to be okay! I don't want to lose you, too." Though most would say he was too old, Andrew was tearing up and looking eight years old, again. " _Please,_ Randy."

At hearing the guards shouting at finding them, Randy was swearing and giving Andrew another shove. "Get out of here, Andy, _now_. I promise you I'll return to you- That I'll _always_ return to you, just get the hell out of here!"

"No, I don't want to leave you!" Randy dragged Andrew away from the guards, firing his own shots back before pushing Andrew onto the fire-escape.

"Remember that alley across the street? Get there, stay out of sight, and stay there. I need to see if any others-" Randy swallowed, kicking the fire-escape ladder - already weakened - so Andrew couldn't get back up. "If you don't see me by morning, go back to the Sanctum."

Sylvia was probably laughing at him from wherever she was… To think it took all of this - to think it took the possibility of them facing _death_ \- for Randy to realize he was _in_ love with Andrew… He was an idiot. Andrew was only staring at him for a long time before he was nodding and climbing down the ladder the rest of the way, stepping onto the ground gently as opposed to jumping like he normally would. His hair sticking to his forehead - most likely a combination of sweat and rain - he turned and ran in the direction Randy had told him, holding his coat to keep it from flapping like a flag behind him.

It felt like days - even though the sun was only /just/ starting to rise - before Randy came back, a bag of fallen weapons at his side and soot covering him head to toe. The teen was _covered_ in wounds, barely making it to Andrew's side before he was sinking down on the ground, breathing shallow. Andrew absently noted that he was the only one to return. He picked up Randy's arm and slung it around his shoulders, helping Randy to his feet. "It doesn't make sense. What happened?"

"Rose and Jareth," Randy mumbled, leaning heavily against Andrew. "They betrayed us. Told them we were coming."

Andrew shook his head. "We have to go back to the Sanctum. Tell them what happened." He slowly led Randy along. "Why, though?"

"I dunno. I didn't bother to ask them before shooting them." Randy's words were clipped, the teen making it rather obvious that the last thing he wanted to go through was a round of 'why'. Not when it was his fault he had just gotten fourteen members of the Sect killed- Had just gotten fourteen _children_ killed.

"What hurts most?" Just get Randy to focus on something else- Anything else.

"The fact that I failed." At the look, Randy gave a fleeting smile. "Side and back."

"...You didn't fail."

"Considering I was in charge of this mission and I somehow didn't see their betrayal coming, and we didn't even manage to kill the target? Yes, I believe that would count as failure."

"But you protected me," Andrew couldn't help childishly pointing out. Randy gave another half-hearted smile, leaning against the other a bit more.

"But I protected you… Come on. We need to report back."

::

That night, in their empty dorm that felt far too big, Andrew was standing in front of Randy's bed with his pillow in his arms. "I know I'm not supposed to, but… Can I sleep with you?"

Randy held the covers up for him to slip under at once, tucking him close once the child was settled. "I don't think anyone would blame us, just this once." The dorm… was so quiet.

Andrew wrapped his arms tightly around Randy, curling up to the teen. "That all really happened, didn't it? It's not a nightmare we're going to wake up from in the morning."

"No… It's not a nightmare." Randy buried his face in the younger's neck, forcibly trying not to shake. Holding Andrew so close, he couldn't help but remember Sylvia's words. Words warning him that here… They could be nothing but brothers.

Andrew hugged him tightly, slightly nuzzling him. "It is. We just can't wake up."

"Get that from a book, did you?" Randy returned the hug just as tightly, carefully moving a hand up to rub at Andrew's ear tip. It was at least something to calm the younger down.

"Came up with it." Andrew buried his face in Randy's neck and remained quiet. The only signs he was awake were when he'd shift his hold or squeeze Randy.

It was near twenty minutes of this before Randy was sitting up, determined expression on his face. "That's it. This calls for extreme measures."

Andrew scrubbed at his cheek as he looked up at Randy. "What's that?"

"Cookies." Randy was getting up and dragging Andrew with him, leading him by the hand to the kitchens. "Sylvia taught you her recipe, right? We're going to stay up all night and make it until we get them perfect." Andrew smiled and gave a nod.

"Okay." Randy gave him a smile, hugging him tightly and, yes… They could recover from this…


	18. The Queen Calls

"The… U.K?"

"It seems since our age group is... We'll be moved to the base in England, where their missions are geared largely towards team based missions instead of groups like this one is."

"What do you mean… team-based?" At Andrew's question, Randy gave a little snort before plopping down on the bed beside him.

"Basically? What we already do. Two people missions, sometimes three if the need is there."

"Oh… okay. And there's going to be no one we know, there?" Andrew was sitting on the head on the bed and kicking his feet.

"Maybe the occasional member or two that transferred over, but no one we would know personally." Randy shifted, snatching Andrew's legs and jerking him down so he could lay in his lap. "Pay attention to me." ...He had tried, Sylvia. He had tried.

"I am, aren't I?" Andrew tilted his head curiously, poking at Randy's shoulder.

"Clueless. I'd blame your age, but with all the books you read, I'm having a hard time doing that." ...Hm, maybe when he was sixteen- No, no, he was supposed to be encouraging brotherly behavior. "Nevermind. Just rambling."

"Okay." Andrew flopped over on top of Randy, slightly nuzzling him. Randy sighed, wrapping himself around Andrew, and, really… this kid was far too cute. "I didn't know there was more than one Sect."

"There's not. The Sect of the Crow is all one group, but there's multiple bases of it spread throughout the _world_. At a rough guess, there would be near a hundred, but the two main ones are here in France, and the one we're going to." A pause, Randy giving a small cough. "I should also probably tell you that while we're there… we have to speak in English."

"Ew. I hate this new Sect already."

"You're not the only one. On the bright side, quite a few of the younger ones won't know French, so we can talk it behind their backs and make them paranoid."

"Cool. Hey, does that mean the Queen knows about the Sect? Do you think they've heard of _us_?"

"I don't know about the first, but the second is very likely." The two children who murdered for fun and nothing else.

"Cool." Andrew shifted a bit, his eyes closing. He'd been sleeping a lot more, recently. "Love you."

"Love you, too." This kid was going to be the end of him. Randy was certain of it. Still, switching bases… might make things a bit easier...

::

"Do you think I can pack all my books?"

"We can certainly try to pack them all," Randy mused, half of the child's books shoved away into his _own_ bag. It wasn't like they had much, besides a few of his sketchbooks and Andrew's _countless_ books. Andrew grinned widely, doing his best to arrange and rearrange things in his own bag. "Excited about moving, then?"

"Well, just think about all the new books that will be there- And new rooftops!" A small hum, Randy waiting until Andrew's back was turned to snag a few books and hide them under a pillow.

"I guess. I think the only thing I'll miss of this place is our reputation." And having the knowledge that anyone here who wanted to mess with Andrew would have to get through _him_ first.

"...Randy, mon chevalier?"

"Hm?" Randy gave him a curious look, head tilting.

"I'm going to dig this knife into your spine if you touch my books, again."

"I'm sorry, my little black cat, but who _brought_ you these books of yours? Hm?"

"Possession is nine tenths of the law, and _I_ possess them." A snort of laughter, Randy relenting and helping the teen back the books back into his bag.

"You're _adorable_."

"I know," Andrew hummed happily.

"Are these the last of the books?"

"Nope." Andrew reached down the side of the bed to grab a few, then reached for a couple under _Randy's_ mattress.

"...Andy, how many books have you _hoarded_ over the years?" Randy was looking impressed, if nothing else, shaking his head as one book was retrieved from where it had been taped to the underside of the bed. Not the mattress, the _bed_.

"Not _that_ many," Andrew huffed. "Just a couple, here and there."

"I don't think this counts as a 'couple'- Can you even _carry_ that bag?" Randy was going to be honest, that bag looked like it would drag Andrew down all the way to _hell_. Andrew blinked, staring at Randy as he picked up the bag with ease. "If you become a librarian one day, I wouldn't even be surprised."

Andrew wrinkled his nose at that, shaking his head. "No, then I'd have to let other people read my books. I wanna be a teacher."

"A… teacher?" Randy raised an eyebrow and maybe Sylvia had more of an impact on them than he had thought.

"Yeah. I get to teach other people lots of stuff and be better than them." There was a long silence between them, Randy finally flopping backwards onto the bed.

"I don't know why I expected anything else, to be honest."

"What?"

::

"Hey, Randy? I know we're leaving in a couple minutes..."

"But?" The two were resting against one of the walls by the Sanctum's front doors, their bags on the floor beside them. Andrew only silently held out… a belt? Randy raised an eyebrow, eyes flicking from the object to Andrew before they raised further.

"You put it around your neck. I dunno, I thought you'd like it." Randy took the leather strap, absently realizing it was a choker that looked remarkably like a collar. It was pure black and had, amusingly enough, a white fang dangling from it.

"Well, you're not wrong." Fitting for a pet to have a collar, after all. Plus, it _did_ look nice. Holding it back out, Randy gave a small smile. "Help me get it on?" Andrew gave a nod, reaching his hands up and standing on his toes before he pouted.

"You did that on purpose." Randy snorted, bending down so Andrew could clasp it and trying not to _outright_ laugh.

"What? Become taller than you? That's something I can't quite help, you know." Andrew clasped the collar and gave Randy's calf a tiny kick, enough to not _really_ hurt. "Love you too," Randy teased, kissing the tip of Andrew's nose. Hm… they would have to stop the overly cuddly behavior when they moved.

Andrew batted at the fang, smiling. "I like it." A quiet hum, Randy hugging the child tightly and rubbing their cheeks together.

"I like it, too. Thank you for getting me it."

"I'm glad you like it," Andrew said with a wider grin. "When do we leave?"

"Whenever our ride gets here, I suppose," Randy mused, scratching at the child's scalp, right along his ears. Andrew hummed quietly, leaning towards the touch. Randy chuckled, rubbing the ears themselves and kissing at Andrew's temple. "Adorable."

"...England is an island."

"Which is why our ride is taking us to a boat," Randy hummed, and, nope, the child was still too coherent. Randy needed to fix that. Back of the neck _and_ ear tips it was, then.

Andrew gave a pout, crossing his arms. "Quit that."

"Nah."

::

It took until evening until they arrived at the base in the U.K., Andrew near bouncing off the walls in excitement while Randy quickly scanned entries and exits and possible escapes. Catching sight of someone who was obviously waiting for them, he gave a tilt of his head. "Jeremy, I assume?"

"Hey, sup, you must be the French guys. Come on, I'll show you your room." There was a long silence before Andrew and Randy shared a look and oh, Lord… this place was going to see some death before it was done.

Opening his mouth, and silently remembering they had to speak English, Randy repressed the urge to shudder. "Lovely. Thank you for meeting us here." _English_. Andrew wrinkled his nose, and gave a shake of his head. There was no way on _Earth_ he was _ever_ going to like England.

They were given a rather lackluster tour on the way to their room, Randy looking rather unamused at all the 'effort' their guide was going through. "Man, you guys are uptight, huh? Is that a French thing?"

"I will shoot you through your eye, rip out your tongue, slit open your stomach and then pull it out through the slit if you continue talking like you are."

"French thing, it is." The older teen shook his head. "Yeah, so, lunch is at like… noonish? Breakfast is whenever you get up, so lunch. And dinner is in… now."

" _Andrew, my little one, feel free to use this one as target practice when needed._ " Andrew gave the 'tour guide' a sweet, innocent smile.

"I look forward to seeing your blood run."

"Oookay. French people are so weird," Jeremy muttered as he turned to the dining hall. Randy had to lower Andrew's hand from where he had a knife out.

" _Wait until there are no witnesses, little one. Now, are you hungry?_ "

Andrew nodded. " _There wasn't anything to eat on the boat_."

" _No, there wasn't. Even after breaking into the rooms I still saw nothing_ ," Randy snorted, nudging Andrew along into the dining hall. " _If you travel by the rafters, make sure to not startle someone bad enough into using their_ _ **weapon**_ _on you, alright?_ "

Andrew gave another nod and when Jeremy turned around, he frowned. "Where'd the little one go?"

"Hm? Oh, he has vanished, hasn't he? I wouldn't worry too much, he does such things quite often." A wicked, _feral_ grin that most of the dining hall saw where they were now inside. "There's a reason the term 'death from above' is so well associated with him, after all." A quiet, almost manic laugh from above, and Randy was catching a knife inches from Jeremy's ear. "No maiming or killing other members, mon petit."

Andrew huffed, catching the knife and traveling in the rafters. _Randy_ got to kill other members. Randy only turned back to the others with a sunny smile, looking perfectly pleasant. "Don't worry. He won't kill you as long as you follow the work of the Lord and offer no harm to either I, or him."

"Right. Okay. Whatever." Getting to the dining hall, Jeremy was immediately sitting with his buddies. He put his finger to the side of his and twirled it, shaking his head then laughing.

" _How original_ ," Randy rolled his eyes, collecting two trays of food and setting them down at an empty table far out of the way. Feeling the slightest hint of someone sitting next to him, Randy sighed. " _Another thing I neglected to mention is that we can't be as close as we were in our old base. Which means no hugging, close contact, or sharing a bed_." Andrew gave a small nod as he dug into his food.

" _Right. Okay. That's fine._ " Randy raised an eyebrow at the response but decided not to comment, merely picking and eating at his own food. Andrew picked at his own food a bit, eating a bite or two before deciding he was done.

" _Four bites or you don't leave this table_."

" _Okay_." He made no move to pick up his fork. Randy gave it two minutes before he was shoving a bit of food - gently - into Andrew's mouth.

" _If you die from starvation or malnutrition, I will be very pissed at you, Andrew Riter._ " Andrew only glared fiercely at Randy, his arms crossed. " _I will hand feed you and make everyone here think you are a child who cannot care for himself. Which is how you're_ _ **acting**_ _._ "

" _You know, I never actually_ _ **said**_ _I was hungry._ " Andrew rose from the table, grabbing his bag. " _I'm going to go find our room_."

" _Fine_." This child was going to be his end, Randy decided. He was going to shoot Andrew, and then himself, and then boom. No more needing to worry about escaping.

When Randy found his way to their room a half hour later, it was noticeably lacking in Andrew. Rolling his eyes, Randy slipped out of the room and started tracking down the other, finally finding him _another_ half hour later in the Chapel, which, really. He shouldn't be that surprised. Andrew was sitting at one of the pews, staring down at his lap.

Resisting the urge to sigh and show his utter _disdain_ , Randy instead silently took a seat next to Andrew, leaving him to his silence and thoughts. Andrew leaned against him out of habit. "I want to go back."

"That bad, huh?" Randy leaned back against him, head cheek settling against the child's head. Andrew nodded.

"It wasn't... It wasn't _home_ , but..."

"It was safe and familiar," Randy sighed, settling down a little more. "I'm sorry we couldn't stay there, Andy."

"I'm not going to cry, you know. I'm too old for that."

"I never said you were." Pulling the younger into a tight hug, Randy tilted his head down just so that no one would ever know if he _did_ cry. Andrew gave a small sniff, curling up to Randy. The older sighed, rubbing at the child's back. "I know, Andy… I know."

" _I knew everyone there and- You were happier and- And-_ " And Sylvia _had_ been there.

" _And none of it is fair..._ " Not him being taken, not them being brought into this place, not Sylvia and their age mates… _none_ of it was fair. " _We just… have to do the best we can_." Plans ticking away in his head, planning and plotting and waiting for just the right time.

Taking his hands, Randy leaned their foreheads together, fingers linking. " _If I promise things will one day be better, can you try to keep going for me?_ " Andrew sniffled, looking up at Randy and nodding.

" _Yeah. I can. You promise, though?_ "

" _With everything that I am._ " Randy gave a teasing smile, kissing at the tip of Andrew's nose. " _And I always do my best to keep my promises to you._ "

Andrew gave a nod, wiping at his eyes before anyone saw. "We should go to our rooms." A nod, the two getting up and leaving the chapel, Randy giving him a little hip bump.

"You know, as upsetting as this is going to be for you to hear, we're actually being forced to _share_ a room."

"How many people are typically in each room?"

"Two to three," Randy snorted. "They don't really do group rooms here. Not sure why."

Andrew wrinkled his nose and shook his head. "That's so weird. How do they have _room_?" Randy snorted, nudging Andrew along to the room.

"From what I've seen, they own this whole _town_. The older members have their own houses, while the younger ones, like teens and below, live in the church."

Andrew stared at Randy with a bit of wonder. "I guess this place is alright. I mean, I guess." A quiet laugh, the two reaching their room where their bags had already been place at the foot of their beds.

"Not as terrible as it could be, at least," Randy agreed, flopping onto a bed and stretching out before going limp. "I'm going to lay here and never move ever again." Andrew climbed up to the top bunk. There was a lot of sound and movement before he was settling down. "Did… did you just circle around on your bed like a cat?"

"What? No, that's stupid. The mattress is lumpy and I was fixing it."

"You definitely just circled around like a cat would."

"Nuh uh. Did _you_ just circle like a dog?"

"Nope. I just flopped down and didn't move whatsoever."

"Exactly."

"You circled."

"Nope."

There was a long amount of silence, a scramble showing Randy had climbed up before flopping down on top of Andrew. "Yup." As he spoke, he squirmed and wiggled his way under the child's covers, nuzzling up to him.

"What happened to not being cuddly?" Andrew snorted, shoving at Randy's shoulder. It was almost like they were just kids, again.

"But you're so much fluffier," Randy whined, nuzzling even closer and 'accidentally' ruthlessly attacking Andrew's tickle spots. "Fluffier and warmer." Andrew giggled and laughed, squirming to try to escape Randy. He swung down onto the bottom bunk, giggles still escaping. "Welp, guess this means the top bunk is mine," Randy preened, looking oh so very pleased with himself.

Andrew whined. "But you hate heights!"

"Well, you're not up here, so it's up for grabs." Randy settled himself down, trying to hide his grin, and, really. It was _far_ too much fun teasing Andrew, some days. There was a quiet thump and a glance showed that Andrew was now laying on the ground and pouting. "Adorable." At the look, Randy grinned and held his arms out. "How about a deal. You get top bunk if you let me sleep up here with you tonight." Andrew gave an over dramatic sigh.

" _Fine_. But just tonight." Randy grabbed Andrew's arms and dragged him up, flopping back onto the bed with Andrew on top of him. Blinking for a moment, Randy grinned widely before pecking Andrew on the tip of his nose.

"Perfect."

" _Just_ tonight!"


	19. The Difficulties of Love

Randy barely managed to get through the doors of the church from where he was heavily bleeding, and, ah, yes. Panicking members. Lovely. Shaking them off and dammit no he just needed rest he was _fine_ , he managed to make it to the kitchens where the Reverend was eating. "Mission successful. Unfortunately intel was wrong and there were two dozen more guards than expected." Andrew, he could tell, was following his every move from the rafters. The moment he got to the infirmary, Andrew was at his side.

"What happened?" Randy sighed, tiredly making his way over to one of the cots, the nurse already getting supplies out.

"There were more guards than expected. I wasn't prepared to face that many and didn't have enough time to reload my clips _without_ getting shot." Andrew frowned, crossing his arms as he sat in the chair near the cot. He wouldn't be budging for quite a while. The nurse, who had long since given up on separating _Riters_ , merely wrapped the wounds with a frown. "If it helps, I really _did_ try not to get shot this time." Randy was hit in the back of his head for his troubles.

"Yeah, well, shut up." Andrew was staring at the ground and looked to be concentrating on something. Randy frowned a little at the reaction, not putting much thought into it, since, right… blood loss.

"So it'd… it'd be a bad thing if I told you I was ready to faint?"

"Yes, it would."

"I'll just… try… try not..." The nurse raised an eyebrow as the teen flopped over onto the bed, breathing still shallow as he looked completely passed out.

"And this is why we don't push ourselves on missions," the nurse tsked, looking to Andrew. "Watch him, I need to go get the supplies for his _stitches_."

Andrew gave a nod, frowning as he watched over Randy. Now that he was looking, the teen seemed far too pale to be normal, freckles standing out even more than usual against the skin.

When the nurse got back, there were bandages around the wounds that didn't look like they needed stitches. The woman gave a raised eyebrow but stay silent, working on patching up the rest of the wounds. When she was done, she was turning to Andrew. "He's not to leave this bed until morning. If he does, don't be afraid to use knives to bring him back." With that, she was turning back to her office, mumbling about idiots. Andrew sat back on his chair. He'd be here a while.

A while turned out to be a good four hours, Randy finally stirring. Ready to rant at him for being careless - really, he should have expected things like this by now - Andrew paused at seeing Randy wasn't stirring awake so much as thrashing from what looked to be a nightmare. Andrew sighed, shaking his head and lightly holding Randy's hand in his own. Really now, he wasn't good at these types of things.

Randy seemed to slightly calm at the touch anyways, rolling over to tightly curl around the hand. He was still suffering from whatever the nightmare was about, but he at least wasn't at the risk of opening any wounds. "It's alright," Andrew found himself saying. "I'm here, you're here, and we're safe."

Bit by bit the teen relaxed until he was settled down and breathing normally again, Andrew's hand still clasped loosely in his. From all the thrashing, it was easy to see how some of the white hair dye had started wearing off again, brown peeking through on the tips and roots of Randy's hair. Andrew gave a small smile. "We'll have to find you more hair dye."

A soft hum, Randy nuzzling at the hand and holding it close. "Mm, je t'aime, mon petit."

::

"You're avoiding me." After _hours_ of tracking down Andrew, Randy finally pinned him down in the _dungeons_ of all places.

"If I were avoiding you, I wouldn't be speaking to you. What do you want?"

"To know why you're avoiding me."

"I'm not, I'm exploring."

"You hate dungeons." Randy leaned against the wall and sunk down until he was sitting, head tilting at Andrew. "You weren't in the infirmary when I woke up, you barely said hi to me at lunch, and your words are clipped like you want to get rid of me."

"Maybe we should try to meet new people, for once. It can't always just be you and I against the world, you know." Randy blinked, looking blank for a moment before he was standing back up.

"Yeah, okay. You know, you could have just said that instead of worrying me over something being wrong." A teasing grin, and Randy poking the younger's side. "I'll be in our room, for now, though. I was given strict orders to rest until my stitches come out."

"Then maybe next time don't look all over the Goddamn place for me." Randy had that blank expression again before he was smirking and shrugging.

"Like I said, I worry." With that, he was turning and heading back to their rooms, just barely making it before he collapsed on the bottom bunk and… ow. That- He knew Andrew wouldn't always be so dependent on him, and that relying on other people would be good in the long run, but… ow. This felt like punishment for getting hurt- It wasn't like he could control when he was in the wrong place at the wrong time...

And, yes. Solitude to hide his pain sounded like a good thing.

Interesting. Andrew talked a big talk about meeting new people, but at dinner, the younger was nowhere to be seen. Guess that proved that he _was_ just avoiding Randy. Who was alone at their usual table and being talked about- That part was normal, but… he never noticed or cared when Andrew was around, at least.

"Let's see… God's name in vain, avoiding me, not wanting anything to do with me, leaving the infirmary before I woke up… really pissed him off this time." At the entrance to the dining hall, Andrew was walking in. He took two steps before he saw Randy, turned his head to the ground, and turned right around.

Randy stood up, just managing to snatch his shirt and turning him around towards their table. "Don't bother, I was leaving anyways. Make sure you eat at least a quarter of your plate." With that, Randy was leaving, trying to hide the pain on his face and wow. Wow. The kid didn't even want to be in the same _room_ as him. A glance back showed Andrew was… leaving the dining hall. Without food. For the love of-

Resisting the urge to scream, Randy grabbed a few light snacks, tracking down Andrew and shoving them in his pockets. " _Eat_. You already skipped one meal today. You can hate me all you want, but you need to at least _eat_ something."

Andrew shook his head. "I'm not hungry- And I don't _hate_ you."

"I don't care if you're hungry, you skipped a meal and you don't eat enough as it is." The latter part wasn't addressed, Randy only crossing his arms and looking as stern as he could.

"Maybe I'm not hungry because I'm _fine_."

"That doesn't make sense and you know it. I can understand you not being hungry if you hadn't skipped lunch, and probably breakfast, too, knowing you."

"You know, I can take care of myself." There was definitely _something_ he was hiding, but with him being stubborn like this it would be near impossible to get it out of him. Randy looked ready to rant and lecture before he was letting out a breath, face completely blank as it often was around others. Although not around Andrew...

"Fine. Don't forget Reverend called you for a mission the day after tomorrow's service." With that, the teen was turning on his heel and leaving.

About half an hour later, from where he was in the tower, Randy was able to hear voices floating up the stairs. "Leave me alone." Hearing it was Andrew, Randy frowned and scrambled into the rafters, silently heading to where he had heard the sound. "It's not like I have anything."

"Aw, but we just want to see the 'terrifying' Priest of Death."

"There's no way this is _actually_ him. The brother I can see, but this runt? He can't be older than _ten_. There's no way he's ever even _killed_ before." Bullies. Of course. One aspect of life that _never_ seemed to change, Randy mused.

Andrew sounded more determined, and a bit offended, "I'm thirteen. I've already got almost a hundred." And that was just in targets and guards.

"No fuckin' way. You're obviously just relying on that 'White Fang' or whatever the hell his name is."

"He's probably just trying to act high and mighty so others will recognize him more."

"I could kill you right now, if I wanted to." Andrew certainly _sounded_ ten. While the other two laughed, Randy sat himself down from the rafters. While he very much wanted to step in and shoot these two idiots until they were begging for mercy, that would just cause more problems... Besides, contrary to how protective he was, Andrew could handle himself.

"Yeah, you _so_ could kill us. Nevermind you're ten and can probably barely even _throw_ those lame knives of yours."

"Who even _uses_ knives," the other snorted, eyes rolling.

There was a flash of silver, and Andrew was taking a step forward with a glare. "I told you, I'm thirteen. The next one goes in his stomach. I never miss." There was heavy swearing and cursing from where the knife had gone in the other teen's _foot_ , Randy snickering from the rafters.

"Why you little-" Andrew waved his knife threateningly.

"One more step and your dinner is bleeding out of you."

"What the hell kind of messed up freak are you?"

"One who can very obviously kill you if he wanted," Randy chuckled, delighting in the utter terror on the older two's faces as they stumbled back in shock. "Not even knowing I was here… are you really _fit_ to be working for this order? Surely the Sect wouldn't mind if my sweet little brother got rid of some useless _dead_ weights?"

"You know what say about things that are useless, after all. There's no need for them." Andrew grabbed his knife out of the teen's foot and wiped it off. "Tell anyone of this and I'll be coming back for more."

The two were scrambling away an in instant, one limping as they near _fell_ down the stairs. Randy moved to get out of the rafters. His graceful slip down, however, ended with him falling flat on his back from five feet up in the air. "...I'm glad they left before seeing that."

"And that's why you leave it to me. I thought you hated heights." Andrew wrinkled his nose, slipping his knives back into his pouch.

"Death from above," Randy said, looking utterly serious.

Andrew snorted at that. "Yours, perhaps."

"Andy, I'm completely serious." Randy's expression hadn't wavered once, but a spark of amusement was in his eyes. "Death from above is a very serious matter." Andrew laughed, holding a hand out to Randy.

"Come on, I'm starving." As soon as he was up, Randy was pulling the younger into a hug, smiling at having heard his laugh.

"Sorry if I was hard on you. I just worry. A lot."

"I know." Andrew leaned into the hug before nudging Randy. "Come on, let's see if there's anything else to eat."


	20. The Truth of the Lord

"Randy, there's service. We _have_ to go." Randy blinked, looking up from where they had been packing their bags. This mission had been a four-day one, and they were pretty far away from the base. It would take a full day alone to get back.

"I mean… if you want?" Sylvia… had once said something about letting Andrew go to a _normal_ church.

Andrew grinned widely, pulling Randy into a hug. "It's Sunday, we can't miss. Technically, we shouldn't be working, but when your work is the Lord's work..."

"I don't think He'll mind," Randy chuckled, hugging the teen back and rubbing their cheeks together. He was always much more cuddly when they were out on missions - mostly due to the fact that he _could_ be without suspicion. "Want to leave now, then?" Andrew gave him an eager nod, grabbing his bag.

The walk through town was rather pleasant, seeing as it was a rather small, friendly community. Most shops were closed for the early hours of church, people greeting each other as they passed. "You know, it's kind of nice here," Randy hummed, looking perfectly relaxed. "Just… nice."

"I like it. It's peaceful. Maybe when we retire, we can live here." Randy only hummed, deciding not to mention that with their 'work', retiring wasn't really an option.

"It wouldn't be bad, at least- Ah, this is the church, right here."

"Ooh, it's pretty." Andrew grinned, following Randy in. The two easily greeting the others before settling on pews in the back, the service just starting.

"Welcome, welcome to the house of the Lord today. You know, it's nice to see so many familiar faces these days, more so for the new ones." A few ripples of laughter in the audience, Randy settling down a little more and this… was going to be interesting.

"Now I had a sermon planned today for something else, but I want to spend a little time talking to you all about our recent events. I take it you all have noticed how people have been more likely to put other things before God. Music, their significant others, their jobs, and everything else." People were nodding along, agreeing easily. Andrew, most amusedly, was one of them. "A lot of church pastors, you'll hear them out there saying we should be condemning these people. Telling them that they're sinners, and they need to be repenting.

"Friends, every time I hear these words, I can't help but think that these pastors haven't read the bible one bit." Andrew _had_ been nodding to each word before he stopped and stared with wide eyes. "The entire point of this bible - this right here - is to preach the word of God. Most people seem to believe that's following Him, putting Him above all else. And it is, it is, but it's also about _forgiveness_ , and _accepting_."

Andrew slowly looked to Randy with something akin to horror. "Randy, what is he _talking_ about."

"Just keeping listening, Andy." This… this would be good for both of them, in the end.

"You'll hear all those people on the radio talk shows nowadays talking about how these people should be going to hell, and jail, and be ostracized just for doing things like having fun, and loving someone that they shouldn't. Now, do I personally agree with these practices? No, I very much do not. But am I going to turn away someone who wants to worship God - who wants forgiveness and to bask in His glory - simply because they love someone of the same sex? Friends, if I did that, then I could no longer call myself Christian."

"N- No, he must be a fraud," Andrew said, keeping his voice down. "Randy, that's not right. We- Only the Lord can give forgiveness." Randy remained silent, leaning against Andrew a small amount.

"You know what we were called, before we were Christians? We were called disciples. You know what the disciples of Jesus did? They spread the word. They told of the wonders and glories of God, telling everyone that they could have a Savior, a Healer, a King who would always be there for them. Who are we to say that God would ever turn away someone? Who are we to judge people when only one being can do that. One being who's one and main message is forgiveness. I know things are difficult, and confusing… but we must remember that before we were Christians, we were disciples, and our one task is to tell people that God _will_ accept and forgive them if they _want_ that forgiveness."

"Well... Our orders and missions come straight from Him. So he obviously already tried to forgive them, and it didn't work. Not everyone can be forgiven. Some people deserve to go to Hell."

"Now for those of you who have your bibles with you today," Andrew was already taking his own out. "Matthew 6: 14-15 says 'For if you forgive other people when they sin against you, your heavenly Father will also forgive you. But if you do not forgive others their sins, your Father will not forgive your sins'. While God is the only one who decides who stays with Him, we are all tasked with forgiveness. We all tasked to be the best we can be, and _praise_ His glory. To show others how wonderful He can be." A small chuckle from the preacher. "Now, I believe I've got enough off topic today, so let's continue back to that _original_ sermon I had planned."

Andrew shook his head, rising from his seat and grumbling to himself. "Lousy fake preacher, twisting the word of the Lord to fit his own agendas." He pushed the doors open and stormed off. "Acceptance and forgiveness. Not everyone deserves it, some people only deserve _death_."

Randy sighed and followed after, shooting apologetic smiles to people as he closed the doors behind him. Catching up to Andrew, he silently fell into step next to him, letting him rant as he needed to. This wouldn't change all his views in one day, but maybe...he'd start to question some of the darker ones. "If I'm lucky, the next mission will be that crack pot!" Well, once he settled down, at least.

::

"Randy. Are you awake?"

"Am now," Randy groaned, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"What if he wasn't wrong?"

"What if- If-" A large yawn. "If who wasn't wrong?"

"No, you're right, it's stupid. Because then the Sect wouldn't exist."

"Andy, what are you talking about."

"But then what would make him say all that? As old as he was, there's no way he was an idealist or optimist."

"Andy, it's 3am."

"Acceptance and forgiveness. That sounds like something from a five year old's book." There was a loud groan of utter despair.

"Oh my god, Andy, that was a month ago." He was happy Andrew was thinking about this but it was _three in the goddamn morning._

"And he's probably still kicking and spreading all that nonsense," Andrew pointed out. "...Are you still up?"

" _Three in the morning, Andy_."

"Fine, fine. Love you."

"Go to sleep, Andy."

"Night."

It was near fifteen minutes later. "Hey, Randy?"

"Uuuggghhhh."

::

"Are you… the Priest of Death?"

"Ah… yes?"

"I, um, well..." The child looked to be quite young, near ten years younger than Randy. "I just wanted to say that I really admire you and your work."

Randy, from beside Andrew, was switching into French and cooing. " _Aw, someone has a hero crush on you._ "

"Ah... thank you?" He really didn't know what to do, here. "What's… your name?"

"Ah, it's Jasper, sir."

"Well, um, Jasper. I'm Andrew and that's..." Andrew got a wicked grin. "White Fang. He's really the secret behind all my success."

"Wait, what." Randy looked unamused at once, Jasper only gasping and looking _starstruck_.

"Really?"

"Mhm. Taught me everything I know. I wouldn't be here if it weren't for him."

"That's so _cool_!" Jasper was rambling off questions and asking about their missions as fast as he could, Randy looking startled and unsure and slightly panicking. Which meant shoving a cookie in the child's mouth.

Andrew hummed happily. "Have fun with your fan, Randy. I'm going to go get lunch."

"You little-"

"Did you really take on a solo mission against _a hundred_ guards?! How did you not die? Do you have some magical holy power- I bet you do-" A loud gasp that drew quite a lot of attention. "Are you secretly an _angel_?! I mean, your hair is white and everything!"

This… was going to be a long day.


	21. The Dangers of Dreaming

"But, Randy- What would people think?"

"Does it matter what they say?" Randy had Andrew pressed up against a wall, lips mere inches away from his. "I could take you away from what they would say, if you wanted… I could give you anything you wanted if you would just say yes."

"You could give me _anything_ I wanted? Even something impossible?" Andrew wasn't actually doing much to _escape_ his current situation.

"Haven't I always done whatever you asked?" Randy pressed just a touch closer, lips brushing against Andrew's just a whisper's amount. "Just ask, Andy."

"You. I want you, pl-" He didn't even get to finish before Randy was jerking him into a rough, hard, _demanding_ kiss, pressing them close together and leaving no space between them. Andrew pressed back, his hands clutching Randy's shirt as the two were chest to chest.

The younger teen was pressed up hard against the stone wall, the kiss breaking in order for Randy to bite at that oh so sensitive ear tip, jerking it just enough to cause a slight sting. Beneath him, Andrew quietly mewled and squirmed, his hands pulling at the shirt tighter. "Randy."

"Ssh, don't worry, Andy, don't worry, I'll take care of you," Randy cooed, trailing the kisses and bites down lower, teeth sinking in right at the weakest point of the neck. Andrew gave a shaky little moan, his legs trembling as he used the wall to support himself. "Just leave everything to me. Haven't I always taken care of you, after all?" Randy pressed himself closer to the younger, shifting in a way that had him feeling sensations he had never before felt.

" _Ah- Randy, please, I need you so badly- I've never needed anything this badly. Please, Randy, give yourself to me._ "

" _Ssh, it's alright, Andy, it's alright._ " Randy's voice was soft and warm, another heated kiss shared between them as sharp tugs were given to Andrew's pants. " _I'll take care of you. I'll give you every single bit of me._ " Just as he heard the rustle of pants falling down, Randy was jerking awake with a short gasp, eyes wide and blush _very_ bright on his face.

A long silence in the room, Randy covering his mouth as the blush got worse. " _Nooo_." Andrew grumbled from the bed above him, the mattress creaking as he flopped over. Randy dragged his pillow over his face, curling up and hoping he would _smother to death_.

He was used to dreams about Andrew, after realizing his feelings, but that… that had been… _something_. And just the knowledge that the teen was sleeping in the bed above him, completely oblivious and not at all reciprocating...

It was a mixture of pain, hopelessness, self-loathing, and embarrassment all wrapped up into one lovely package and letting him know he was a goddamn- Groaning again, Randy curled up even more. Maybe if he was lucky he would die on his next mission… that would be nice- _God_ , the kid was _four years younger_ than him. And _he_ was only eighteen!

"Randy, I swear to God, if you don't shut up, I'm going to get violent." There was another bout of silence before Randy was speaking.

"Kill me with a knife." A pause. "Serious- I'm serious. Completely serious- Just. Stab me. You don't even have to kill me, just hurt me." A pillow was thrown down at him. "Not what I meant."

::

"What were you even dreaming about, last night?"

Randy's immediate response was a high-pitched laugh. "What? Me? Dreaming? I don't dream- Do I dream? I don't even know. Know what, I probably forgot- Yes, actually, I'm forgetting that I need to go… help… the nurse! Stock things, you know, always using bandages." With that, Randy was quickly trying to scramble away.

Andrew followed after him easily, shaking his head. "Well, you were making all sorts of noise over _something_."

"I _what_?!" Randy's voice got even more high-pitched, bright red blush spreading over his face. "I- Ah- What- What kind of- What?"

Andrew shrugged, his nose wrinkled. "I dunno. _Noises_."

"Nightmare," Randy blurted. "Really… really bad nightmare. With, um, someone… using my guns against me. Yes. It- Terrible. Just horrible."

"Huh. Weird. Usually you're thrashing and flailing with nightmares. What do you have to help the nurse with?"

"H-Heh, am I? And I'm helping, um… change the bedspreads." Okay, Randy was panicked he had no clue what he had said earlier.

"Think we can train, later? I feel like I need to… _do_ something, you know?" There was a sudden startled noise from Randy, who was flushed from ear tips to shoulders as he stumbled in his steps.

"Su- Ah- Mm. There- Wow." He was going to hell.

"Are you okay? You look sick."

"Do I? Must be. Yeah, that would explain the weird nightmare, and all my- Yeah. Totally. I'll just- Yeah. I'll see the nurse about that right now. This second."

"Mm... Okay. I'll go wait in our room. Then if you're okay, we can train."

"Mhm. Okay. Yes. Right. Got it." Randy was heading off to the nurse, looking ready to curl up into a ball and die. "Maybe visit the Chapel, later, too..." He didn't even _believe_ in God and he felt like he had to pray for forgiveness.

"Love you," Andrew called to him.

"Love you too," Randy whined, looking _broken_.

::

"Just… put it in there!" That was what Randy came back to hear Andrew grumble. The teen was trying to arrange his knives and fit them all in his pouch that he carried. Although he might have been startled to see Randy near _break_ the door down, looking a mix between horribly embarrassed and horribly _protective_. "Uh... Randy?"

Randy blinked, not seeing anyone and… oh. Knives- Oh. "...I, uh, thought I saw… a bug go in under the door."

"Oh, okay. Hey, are you thinking about training?" Hm, let's see, close quarters with Andrew with sarcastic comments being thrown at each other and lots of touching.

"Definitely."

"Oh, I'm coming!"

"...We're going to the Chapel first. I need to bathe in holy water and beg for forgiveness." Randy was so going to hell.

Andrew gave a small tug to the collar, getting Randy's attention as he frowned. "Randy, _are_ you okay? You seem really..."

Don't push Andrew up against the wall and kiss him senseless. Don't push Andrew up against the wall and utterly ravage him. Don't _confess to the kid who's supposed to be your kid brother_. "What? No? I'm fine. Just, you know, sick. Yep. Just a bit of a cold. Perfectly fine. Ish."

"Are you sure?" The way his lip stuck out when he was frowning in a bit of a pout, he looked almost _ten_. Which made Randy feel _worse_.

"I'm fine- Or, uh, will be. Promise. Just a passing bug." Please, God, let these feelings be temporary. "Didn't you say something about training?"

Andrew nodded. "So long as you promise. Yeah. Come on."

Randy followed after him, the two getting to the training room before Randy was realizing that training with Andrew was probably a _really fucking bad idea_ that day… goddammit he was an _idiot_. "Weapons, or hand-to-hand?"

"Weapons." Hand-to-hand would end well for no one. At all. "Definitely weapons."

"Mmkay. You're gonna use BBs, right?" It didn't help anyone when a member got hurt in training.

"As if I'd ever use _real_ bullets on you," Randy rolled his eyes, already changing out the bullets for practice ones. Andrew nodded, sliding the plastic covers over his knives.

"You ready?"

"To beat you? Of course."

"You're going down."

... _Dammit_.


	22. The Claws of White Fang

Andrew's- No. _The Priest's_ laughter was still echoing through the air when White Fang landed on the next rooftop. Behind him there was the quiet sound of footsteps, as though someone were trying to sneak up on him.

White Fang was snapping into action at once, gun aimed and trigger pulled on the approaching figure before he registered anything else. Please. As if anyone could manage to sneak up on _him_.

Andrew stepped back, his eyes wide as he clutched his stomach. "...Oh." There was a long moment where White Fang looked completely blank before the scene was registering, the gun dropping to the ground as Randy looked _horrified_. He was catching Andrew before he could fall even an inch, frantic swears leaving him. "I always thought it would hurt more." Andrew was staring down at his stomach with confusion before looking up at Randy and sounding _offended_. "Did you just _shoot_ me?"

"You snuck up on me!" Randy was shaking, quickly scooping Andrew up and near _flying_ across the rooftops, gun left behind on the roof. "The fuck, Andy, you know better than to do that shit when- Fuck- _Fuck_."

"You forgot your gun."

"No, I didn't. Now shut up and keep pressure on that wound."

"Yes you did."

"I didn't forget it, I _left_ it. Now shut the fuck up."

"Then go back and get it."

" _Shut. Up._ " The two were arriving to their base, Randy getting to the infirmary and setting Andrew on the bed before pulling out the nurse from her own room. Considering it was three in the morning, she wasn't pleased.

"It isn't even past _dawn_ \- What the hell even _happened_." The woman was getting her kit, heading to where Andrew was lying and rubbing at her eyes.

"Ah-" Andrew shifted on the bed a bit. "Out on a mission, a guard got me, but the target was taken care of."

"He's lying. I shot him." With that, Randy was leaving the infirmary, doors slamming shut behind him.

Andrew had to stop himself from growling. "It's fine." The nurse raised an eyebrow, pushing the clothes away to inspect the wound.

"He shot you. I may not be good with kids, but I don't think that means you're fine- Why the hell did he shoot you, anyways? That brat _adores_ you."

"It was my own fault. We were still out in the city, and I tried to sneak up on him." The nurse raised an eyebrow even as she dug out the bullet that was still in the teen, pleased that at least nothing had been ruptured or torn. "Ah- fuck!"

"And how'd that turn out for you?" Andrew gave her a fierce glare. The nurse gave a scoff, numbing the area and getting ready to give stitches. "No leaving this bed until tomorrow afternoon. I want to make sure it doesn't get infected."

"Yes, yes, I know the drill," he huffed.

"Good, if we're really lucky, I won't have to deal with _two_ dead bodies in the morning." Andrew frowned at that, looking up at her.

"Two?" The woman sighed, looking at Andrew as if he was a kid that wasn't understanding something.

"Look, far as I've heard and can tell? That idiot has been following after you and protecting you since you became a member. He's near _obsessed_ with keeping you safe. And he just shot you and proved he could kill you if he's not careful." A raised eyebrow. "You really think he's going to take the chance of something - even him - causing you harm again?"

Andrew was pushing himself up and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. "Alright."

"No- Nope- I said I didn't want to have to deal with _two_ dead bodies." The nurse was pushing Andrew back down, and looking stern. "If you try to get out of that bed right now you'll just bleed out on the floor somewhere."

"Fine." Andrew - gently - pushed her arm aside and continued to try to get up. "Don't wait up."

A scoff, the nurse throwing her hands up and going back to her own room. "Just make sure you two die in a place we can find. Dead bodies stink this place up."

The first place Andrew looked was the towers. It was hell getting up the stairs, but it looked like the choice had paid off since he saw a flash of white hair and black clothing. A closer look, however, showed that Randy was shaking on the floor, tears running down his face and other gun held up to his chest, finger already on the trigger. And alright, Andrew _would_ have done something, but the most he could really do at that time was collapse on the floor, himself.

Randy didn't even seem to hear him, too caught up in whatever he was thinking as his finger twitched the barest amount on the trigger. A long few moments and he collapsed, gun slipping out of his fingers to the floor and the teen sobbing even harder. "...You promised."

At the quiet words, Randy was jerking back, looking horrified and somehow younger than even _Andrew_ looked. Andrew was curled around his stomach and not even looking at Randy. "You promised things would be better."

" _How can things ever be better when we're stuck in this hell._ " Randy's words were shaking, the teen sounding utterly _defeated_ and broken.

"It would be worse without you," Andrew huffed, his voice getting quieter. There was a long silence before gentle hands were picking him up, Randy quietly carrying Andrew back to the infirmary. Andrew held onto Randy's shirt tightly. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault."

"'S not your fault," Randy sighed quietly, holding the younger closer. "It just..." Another sigh, Randy drooping. "If I told you it was the Sect's fault, would you hate me?"

Andrew shook his head. "I can't ever hate you." The rest of the walk was silent, Randy gently setting Andrew down and checking over his stitches, wiping away the blood from where he had strained the wound. Andrew settled down on the cot, wiping at his eyes. "Sorry."

Pushing a chair over, Randy sat down and braced his upper half on the bed, hand clinging to Andrew's shirt. "Nothin' to apologize for, Andy. Pretty sure I should be the one saying sorry to you."

"I snuck up on you. It was stupid." Andrew gave a shake of his head as he relaxed. "You don't have to apologize."

"Normally when brothers-" A barely there pause in the word. "-sneak up on each other, it ends with friendly punches and teasing. Not gunshot wounds and suicide attempts."

"Most children don't grow up with instincts and reflexes of murderers."

"Is that what we are now," Randy chuckled, voice bitter. "Murderers… I thought we were 'disciples of the Lord.'"

Andrew shook his head, speaking quietly. "The Lord wouldn't want this." Randy only quietly linked their fingers together, head propped up on his other arm. "Randy?"

"Hm?" Randy gave him a curious look, still looking rather defeated.

"When I'm better, do you think we can go to service? Like... Like that one last year." A small smile, Randy nodding and tugging Andrew a small amount closer.

"Yeah… Yeah, we can." Just… Just a few more years. Just make sure Andrew was safe, and could take care of himself, and… just a few more years.

Randy could handle a few more years… right?

::

"Ah, _fuck_."

"That bad," Randy winced, holding Andrew down as the nurse changed the bandages, grumbling about idiots.

"Shut the fuck up." Randy flinched, wilting a little bit while the nurse snorted.

"You know, yelling at the one that shot you probably _does_ help." Honestly, these two brats were the _worst_ when it came to patching up the idiots who lived here.

"Oh, don't you fucking start." A long silence, the rest of the bandages suddenly _jerked_ up.

"Hm, well, I don't see too many problems. Just be careful not to strain yourself."

"I know the drill." Andrew crossed his arms, settling back down on the bed. The nurse rolled her eyes, efficiently bandaging the wounds before heading back to her office. Randy sighed, sitting down and adjusting the bandages to make them less tight, wiping away some of the dried blood, as well. "You know, the bandages being tight is probably a _good_ thing."

"There's tight, and then there's cutting off circulation tight," Randy snorted, gently helping Andrew get his shirt back on. "Want me to go with the cliche of 'things could be worse'?"

"I'm pretty sure I already did that." Andrew huffed, turning away from Randy. "You're such an idiot."

"That's a kinder word for it, at least," Randy sighed, sitting back down in his seat. Maybe it wasn't too late to get his gun- No, no. He had made a silent promise to last for a few more years, at the least.

"You really think I'd be better off without you?"

"...I don't know." Randy settled back, sighing quietly. "You certainly wouldn't be worse off, and I'm the only one that could hurt you in situations like this. If my bullet had gone a little higher, you would have _died_ last night."

"I wouldn't have made it past nine." Andrew shook his head. "Useless. That's what people are that don't get sent on missions. I only stayed because of you and..."

A long silence at the unsaid name, Randy flicking his gaze around the room for a moment before his voice automatically lowered. "Can we… pick this conversation up when you're better. Maybe at service." There were too many people here to overhear things that were better left unsaid. Andrew gave a nod, rolling over onto his side and immediately wincing. "And… maybe not move, until then."

"Shut up. I'll do what I want."

"Andy, you're fifteen. If you were going to have a rebellious phase, it should have been when you were _twelve_."

"Shut up, you're not my mother." Biting back a comment that would just hurt them both, Randy only sunk down in his seat. Sylvia would know what to do here, because Randy did not know how to deal with a bratty teenager. Andrew's arms were crossed as he pouted.

There was the sound of rustling pockets before Randy was unwrapping a cookie - they had never been good as Sylvia's, but they were still _cookies_ \- and shoving it in Andrew's mouth. Andrew blinked, looking startled as he stared down at the cookie. He slowly looked up to Randy, tilting his head. "I've found that chocolate chip cookies usually help any situation. At worst, they never _hurt_ a situation." Andrew huffed, re-crossing his arms.

"Aw, what, you don't like my cookies?" Randy pouted dramatically, stretching his top half over the bad and looking like a sad puppy. "But... But I worked so hard on them for you, Andy." Andrew flicked his forehead, munching on one the cookie. Randy wrinkled his nose at the action, snatching the hand and cuddling it close. "This hand is now mine."

Andrew rolled his eyes, running a hand through Randy's hair. "It always has been." Randy blinked, eyes wide for a moment before he groaned and buried his head in the blankets.

"You're fifteen, Andy, and you're still absolutely clueless."

"Wh- About what?" Randy only sighed, leaning up to peck Andrew on the forehead.

"Don't worry about it, it's nothing that would realistically happen anyways."

"Randy, haven't you seen what I read? Come on, tell me."

"Mm… alright. I suppose… you do have the right to know since it involves you," Randy sighed. Clasping Andrew's hand tightly, Randy looking him straight in the eyes, looking nervous and a touch embarrassed. "Andy, I..." Andrew rose an eyebrow, looking unamused. "I think you're a cutie patootie." Randy really _deserved_ to be pushed to the ground. "Whaaat? I'm not wrong, now am I?"

Scrambling back up, Randy wrapped Andrew up in a gentle hug, rubbing their cheeks together. Andrew rolled his eyes, leaning back into the hug. "You are."

"Nope, you're the most adorable cutie patootie ever in the history of cute," Randy teased, hugging hima bit tighter.

"No. You're wrong." Andrew slowly wrapped his arms around Randy. "You're the most adorable." Randy chuckled, nuzzling against the other a bit more.

"What if we share the title of most adorable?" A pause, Randy kissing Andrew's cheek. "I really am sorry about what happened last night, Andy… all of it."

"I think you're right. It's not your fault. Or mine." Randy smiled, and… maybe there really _was_ hope their future could be better.


	23. Cookie Warmth

"Oh, Randy, there you a-" Andrew didn't even get to finish before Randy was jerking the teen into a rough, _needy_ kiss. Andrew's eyes flew open in shock as he stared at Randy. The two slowly parted, and Andrew couldn't do anything but watch the older teen. The older teen who had just kissed him. In the middle of the dining hall. At dinner.

"Andrew… I'm in love with you. And I don't care who knows anymore!"

"What." Was this… some sort of dream?

"I've been in love with you for years, and I only want you in my life! I don't care if the Sect knows, or if they try to tear us apart. I'll never stop fighting to try and get back at your side!" Definitely a dream. Don't care at this point. Andrew was dragging Randy back into a deep kiss, pressing against him.

Randy was eagerly responding, Andrew finding himself be pressed down to a bed, and, yeah. Yeah. Dream. Don't care, too busy enjoying it. But like hell was he going to bottom in his own dream. He twisted the two of them around and laid down on Randy's chest, still kissing the man senseless. The older was humming in delight, pulling Andrew closer and closer, a hand slipping under his shirt to claw down at his sides.

::

At hearing his name _moaned_ , Randy blushed brightly from his bottom bunk and he was just… going to go to the training halls. For a good few hours- Oh, Lord, this- This was- Okay. Training halls. Now. As Randy was collecting his guns, Andrew was rolling over and giving another moan, nothing about it quiet.

Randy was out the door very quickly before he got tempted in ways he very much should not be tempted in.

::

" _Randy_." Andrew was pulling the older's shirt off, his hands exploring the chest beneath him as he nipped and bit at Randy's neck - where was his collar? At the bite to his neck, Randy was arching sharply into the touch, loudly moaning Andrew's name, near _begging_ for him. "Don't worry. You always take care of me. Let me… return the favor." His fingers were around Randy's belt loop and tugging his pants down-

Andrew startled awake and groaned. Then? He had to wake up _then_? "Randy, are you awake?" Please don't be awake, please don't be awake. There was no response to his question, nothing greeting him but utter silence. "Thank God." Andrew collapsed and stared up at the ceiling. What the... A bit of shifting and he was blushing brightly. Oh hell no.

And he would just… pull the pillow over his head and hopefully smother to death.

::

"So, ah, Randy. How'd… you sleep?" Randy paused from where they were eating breakfast, and, right. Tiny teen.

"Fine, as far as I know. Didn't have a nightmare or wake up, so that was good." Okay, it was a little bit of a lie, but one Andrew needed to hear.

"Oh. Right, uh... Same."

"You know, I brought some books back from that mission I was on the other day. I left them in the room, if you think you might want to read them."

"What, and you didn't _tell_ me?" Andrew stood from his seat, about half his plate cleared as he gathered up his bag and turned to leave.

"I just did, didn't I?" Randy gathered their plates, stuffing a roll in Andrew's mouth before grinning. "We don't have another mission until next week, so feel free to read them all in a binge, if you want." A shame they were in the kitchens and Randy couldn't tease him with a cheek kiss a _little_. Andrew took a bite from the roll before giving Randy a genuine grin.

"Thanks." Randy hummed, and, oh, he could be so cruel here... Screw it, Andrew needed to be teased more often.

"Of course." A sweet, adoring smile. "Je t'aime, mon petit chat noir."

"Je t'adore, mon chevalier." Aaa guilt. Worth it but _guilt_.

"Also, one of the books is the new sequel to that Forest's Cradle book-"

"BYE, LOVE YOU!"

"...That… you like." Randy blinked, staring at where Andrew had _been_ before snorting. " _Adorable_."

::

"Hey, Randy?"

"Hm? What's up, mon petit?"

"What do you think about making cookies?"

Randy paused, looking up from where he had been packing their things. "Well… we do have this safe house for another two days, if you want to make some before going back to the church."

"Well, it's just that..." Andrew had a piece of paper in his hands. It looked like it had been crumpled and folded and refolded a dozen times over. Randy frowned, looking curious.

"Just that what?" The paper looked… a few years old, almost.

"She gave me the recipe." It took a moment for Randy to realize what he meant, eyes slightly widening.

"Sylvia… gave you her cookie recipe." Which, really… it made sense. Andrew and Randy had been near her sons, Andrew even more so some days. Andrew gave a nod.

"And I thought… maybe it would be good if we made it together." Randy stood up, smiling softly.

"I'd love to. Want to go to the store with me to get supplies?"

"Sure," Andrew grinned widely.

::

Andrew rose an eyebrow at Randy and hunched over the counter a bit more. "Shoo." Randy snorted, looking far too amused.

"Easy there, you jealous dragon. I'll just be at the table. Let me know if you need help, though."

"I'm going to make a recipe that's _better_ than hers ever was."

"Good luck with _that_ ," Randy laughed, opening his sketchbook. "Her cookies were not fit for mortals. I'm curious to see if you _can_ top that."

"What are you drawing?" Andrew tilted his head a bit curiously.

"Just places we've seen, or been," Randy hummed, showing a rough sketch of the Sanctum.

"Cool." Andrew smiled. A few minutes later when the cookies were put in the oven, arms were wrapping around Randy's neck. The man gave an absent little hum, leaning into the touch and relaxing even more than he already had been. "They should be done in about twenty minutes."

"Mm, alright," Randy hummed, picture now much more filled in from what it had been when Andrew first looked.

"You're very good at drawing. Did you know that?" Randy chuckled, shifting to kiss at Andrew's cheek.

"I don't think I'm _that_ good, but the compliment is appreciated anyways." Andrew swatted him off with amusement.

"Only about as good at drawing as I am with using my knives." Shifting, Randy got revenge by dragging Andrew into his lap, nuzzling against him with a hum as he went back to his drawing.

"High praise, coming from you, then."

"Exactly. You should draw me, in exchange."

"Trust me, you don't want me to draw you." Randy absently used his free hand to rub at the tip of Andrew's ear, chin resting on the younger's head. "My attempts at drawing people turn out nothing more than horrible monstrosities."

"Well now I'm curious," Andrew huffed, poking at Randy's side.

"Nope. Not gonna give in."

"Come on, Randy, you're… a good drawer." There was a sigh of utter _pain_ , Randy clutching at his heart.

"If I do so will you promise to never say that again in your life?"

"I promise."

Somehow, the cookies had turned out better than Sylvia's had ever been.


	24. The Parting of Ways

"Not to be disrespectful, Reverend, but why have I been called in so late?" Randy was barely put together, completely exhausted and trying to keep his eyes open.

"We've got a top priority mission for you. To be completed as soon as possible." From where his eyes were closed, Randy cracked one open, dangerous glint showing.

"Oh? Shouldn't Andrew Riter be in here as well, then. Top priority missions always require two members at minimum."

"No. This is a mission meant solely for you." A smirk curled on the man's lips, wicked glee in his eyes.

"You've intrigued me, Reverend. What mission would this be, then?" A file was pushed over to him, the Reverend's hand still on it.

"Don't open it until you're somewhere else. If possible, finish the target tonight." There was nothing to tell Randy who the file belonged to, but the marking pressed into it showed it to be a fellow Sect member.

"Someone unable to complete their missions, then?" The smirk grew, the glint back in his eyes. "Or someone too dangerous to continue working for you."

"You'll see, won't you. Go, then. I want it taken care of quietly."

"As you wish." Randy grabbed the file, slipping out of the office and silently back to the room he shared with Andrew. "Still awake, then, Andy?"

"Of course I am," Andrew huffed, glaring at Randy. "What is it?"

"Top priority solo mission to take care of a Sect member, it seems," Randy hummed, flopping onto his bed. "So, you know, you're not allowed to peek, this time." Barely a moment and Andrew's head was peeking down as he squinted at Randy. "Nope. No looking. It's a _secret_ mission."

Randy burrowed under his covers before flicking the folder open, expression going blank as he looked at the name of the member. "Randy? Who is it? Is it the High Priest?" The only answer was silence, Randy shaking as he closed the folder and… Jesus Christ. How had he never considered this possibility? There was a quiet thump and he felt Andrew leaning against him. "Randy? What's wrong?"

The Priest of Death had always been one of the best members of the Sect. The possibility of getting an order for him to be killed had never even been _thought_ of, never _considered_. Randy had always planned to get them out but this was… This... "Randy." Andrew was taking the covers off of Randy and staring at him. "I know you're not supposed to, but please. Tell me what's going on."

Randy only closed the folder, shaking for a moment before he was standing up, brushing past Andrew. Throwing the folder into the metal trash can, he dug around for a few minutes until finding a book of matches, striking one and dropping it in. "Pack your bag. Essentials only, as much as you can carry. We're leaving and we're not coming back."

"Wha- Randy? It can't be _that_ bad-" Randy was jerking Andrew up by his shirt, gaze completely serious and offering no room for protest.

"We leave the Sect of the Crow in twenty minutes. This is _not_ negotiable." Andrew stared, shaking slightly and nodding. "Go to the train station as soon as you're packed, I'll be there soon." With that, Randy was throwing a few things in a bag of his own before leaving the room, expression _deadly_. Andrew gave a nod, still slightly trembling as he packed his own bag. He glanced to the trash can. What could be so bad to make Randy decide _now_ was the time to leave?

He knew Randy didn't believe with everything the Sect did, but he would never leave over being ordered to kill someone... Not unless it was someone he was close to- But that didn't make sense! The only one Randy was ever close to, or spent time with, was hi- ...Oh, well… That would make sense, he supposed, but... No. No, the Sect wouldn't order his death. He was far too valuable to them, and they thought that he was, without a doubt, loyal to them. He did more missions than those that were _three times his age_. They'd have no reason to order his death.

Which meant he still had no clue as to why Randy was making them leave. Although, Randy always did his best to protect him, and did what was best for him, so this… had to have been good, in a way, he supposed.

::

Andrew waited at the train station, watching the flames light up the night sky. He... He didn't ever think... He just hoped Randy got out of there. Train pulling into the station, Andrew didn't even have time to think on what to do before a familiar hand was guiding him into the carriage, Randy looking perfectly put together. Andrew followed after him silently, settling down in a seat across from him.

Randy raised an eyebrow, moving to sit down right next to Andrew. "We're going to be taking a few trains until we reach some docks about fifty miles away. From there we're going to be taking a boat to America. We can't come back, and we can't contact anyone we knew from that life." Andrew nodded, leaning against Randy and watching out the window.

There was the sound of rustling papers, Randy handing over a small booklet that looked to be filled with papers and cards. "Memorize everything there." It seemed like information for a false identity, only… much more detailed than anything he had used before. Andrew gave another nod, setting the papers in his lap and looking over everything one by one.

It was half an hour before Randy was sighing and slumping against Andrew, tension draining out of him as his seriousness left for utter exhaustion. "Sorry for the lack of warning."

"It's… fine." Andrew leaned back against him. "Where are we going?"

"The boat we'll be leaving on is taking us to the United States. I believe it's going to be near Oregon, or something." A dramatic shudder. "There were no other options but the Americans. Forgive me."

"At least it's a country that speaks a language we know." Andrew sighed, shaking his head. "I just... I suppose I never thought we'd actually get out."

Randy was silent for a long moment, sinking down in his seat. "I've been planning this since I was eleven… after that first fight of ours."

"Wha... Randy, that was _ten years_ ago."

"I've been planning on how to escape the Sect since I was first taken at age _four_ , Andy. It wasn't much to push my escape date a few years forward in order to take you with me."

"I don't get it. You could have escaped so much sooner _without_ me." Andrew shook his head, watching out the window again.

"Yeah, and then you would have been left in that hell-hole and probably died before you reached your thirties." Randy leaned against him a little more. "I wasn't gonna leave without you, Andy."

"I was _four_. Why'd you risk everything for me? Why not any of the other kids?"

"...There was something always different about you. I just... It felt like it would tear me apart to not help you, or be by you, or keep you safe. Besides, there was a better chance with both of us." A teasing grin, Randy nudging him. "Us together? There's nothing we can't face."

Andrew gave him a smile. "I suppose so. How much longer until we get to London?"

"About another half hour or so, I think."

"That's barely faster than if we were to travel by _car_."

"Cars are easier to trace than trains, especially this late at night," Randy hummed, rubbing his cheek against Andrew's.

"Yes, well, shut up."

::

"...College? Like… college?"

"Yes, like college. It'll be harder to find us enrolled into colleges." A snort. "Plus, it'll be good to interact with people who had _normal_ upbringings."

"It's… probably safer to split up, huh?"

"At least for now. We can probably find a way to contact each other and visit once things have settled down." Randy hated how easily his lie was believed... Andrew gave a nod. He smiled at Randy, wrapping the man in a hug.

"Do you want me to make lunch?"

"If you want," Randy hummed, returning the hug tightly and burying his face in Andrew's hair for a long few moments. Just a few more months… he could handle a few more months if it meant Andrew would be safe for the rest of _his_ life.

::

"So, think you'll be okay on your own," Randy teased, the two standing at a train station and getting ready to go their separate ways.

Andrew gave him a smile. "I should be. Promise you'll take care of yourself, okay?"

"Aw, come on. You don't think I can take care of myself," Randy pouted, easily not answering the question as he wrapped himself around Andrew. "Aaannndddyy."

"Randy." Andrew hugged Randy tightly. "I'll do my best. Promise." Randy smiled softly, hugging the teen just a bit more.

"I know you will. Don't give up on your novels, okay? They're _amazing_ , and you really need to show other people just how amazing _you_ are."

"As long as you keep drawing. You're just as amazing, and I don't want you to ever stop."

"I'll do my best." There was the sound of Randy's train pulling into the station, the man smiling sadly as he let Andrew go. "Guess this is it for a while, huh?" ...This was the last time he would ever...

Andrew gave a nod, looking like he was a child again as he smiled widely. "For now. So it's not goodbye." Randy laughed, leaning their foreheads together.

"See you soon, then?"

"Absolutely. Love you, grand frere."

"Love you too, frerot."


	25. The Ways of a Wicked Wolf

"Hey, sup, you're Randy, yeah?"

"Hm? Oh, hey." Randy gave a grin, brown curls falling around his head and glasses slipping down his nose a bit. "You must be my new roommate, yeah?"

"Yeah. Wassup. You British, or something?"

"French, actually," Randy laughed, smiling widely. "I'm impressed you picked up on the British thing, though. I lived in England the last few years- Ah, sorry. Did you want the top bunk?"

"Yeah, sure, you seem like a bottom, anyway."

"Heh, you have no idea," Randy near _purred_ , slipping down off the top bunk and swinging himself into the bottom, settling down with a little grin. "I hope we can be good roommates, James."

"'S Jimmy. Whatever, dork."

::

"I dunno, dude's kinda weird," Randy heard from his dorm room.

"What, like, how weird? I mean, there's weird, and then there's _weird_." Hm, another dorm mate, it seemed.

"I dunno, he's French, and British, and flirty but dude looks like a total _nerd_ or _dork_ or something."

"Probably just trying to make up for being a virgin." Oh. Oh so _that's_ how it was going to be. Pulling out his contacts and hair gel out of his bag, Randy slipped off to the shared bathroom in the building, quickly getting himself together. Hm...he couldn't quite get rid of the curls quickly enough, but he had as least make them look more ruffled.

Taking his sweater off, he pushed it into his bag. Unbuttoning his dress shirt, he rolled the sleeves up, mussed up his hair a little more, and exchanged his glasses for contacts. Smirking, he walked back towards his room, entering with a little hum as he went to his desk. "Oh, hi, Jimmy. Didn't know you were here."

Jimmy rose an eyebrow to his friend, shaking his head slightly. "Hey. You look..."

"Hm- Oh, yeah, I came to get my stuff since I saw a gym while I was here." Randy gave a small shrug. "Contacts are easier to deal with and all- Hey, you said you grew up around here, right? Think you could show me a couple local bars if you got time, later?" Randy's smile was utterly _sinful_. "New here, and all."

"Yyyeah. I'm busy. But I bet you could find plenty of _girls_ to do that for ya."

Randy shrugged, grabbing his things. "I'm fine with either." A wink, and he was leaving through the door. ...And, alright, that had been fun.

"Please help me."

::

Randy raised an eyebrow at seeing Jimmy at the bar counter that he was visiting, the man slowly grinning before he was going over and 'bumping' into him. "Shit- Sorry- Oh! Hey, Jimmy."

"Yooo, hey Randy! Just like I was tellin' the guys! Best. Roommate. Ever." Oh, man. The other was _smashed_ \- Well, that just made Randy's job easier.

"Really? So you were talking about yourself, then," Randy teased, leaning against Jimmy a small amount. "Havin' fun, tonight, then?"

"Totally, man- Dude, I know you're a dude and all, but like- You look like a chick, with your curls and shit. You're fuckin' _hot_." This was the easiest 'mission' he had ever been on in his life.

"Thanks for the compliment," Randy purred, leaning over in order to talk in Jimmy's ear so he could be heard, warm breath falling over the other's neck and ear. "Although I have to admit, I think you look _much_ better than I do..."

"Bro." Jimmy was throwing an arm around Randy's shoulders. "Dude, you're the most chickiest dude ever."

"In some ways, maybe," Randy hummed, nails trailing down Jimmy's spine. He had noticed the man was sensitive there when something fell onto him the other day. "I can certainly be… _dominating_ , when I need to be."

"...Dude. Fuck yeah."

::

Next morning and Jimmy was waking up and groaning, everything in him _aching_. A glance showed Randy was already up and getting ready for the day, looking perfectly at ease. Jimmy groaned, holding his head. "The fuck, man..."

"Not far off," Randy snorted, shouldering his bag. "You got pretty smashed, last night."

"No shit. I've got a _killer_ hangover..." Jimmy covered his head with his pillow before narrowing his eyes. "Did we..."

"Fuck? Yeah, we did." With that, Randy was exiting the room. "Later."

::

"Hey man, did you hear? Jimmy fucked his roommate."

"I heard it was the other way around."

"No way is that nerd a top."

"I didn't even think Jimmy was _gay_."

From where he was in the common room, Randy looked far too pleased, flicking through printed out papers he was reading on poisons and how to make them. It seemed he had a good start to causing some drama… but now he _really_ needed to crank it up-

Ooo, he was pretty sure there were a couple steady relationships in this building… he wondered how much fun he could have with _that_.

::

"You're kidding, Nathan! You fucked _Randy_?!"

"I didn't mean to! I wasn't even the one who-" Nathan was a mix between blushing and paling. "I just- We were at the bar and he was being nice and buying drinks and shit and it just- I don't know!"

"You let him fuck you? God, here I thought you were a _man_. That's it. Jessica was right, we're _so_ done."

"Wha- Katy!"

Randy smirked from around the corner, arms crossed. That was one relationship down. Now… What was next?

::

"I hear he's fucked half the dorm building."

"I hear that he's broken up seven different couples."

"Do you think he does threesomes?"

"I do," Randy hummed as he passed, sipping on a drink nonchalantly and looking perfectly at ease. Looking at the three people talking, he gave a _wicked_ smirk. "I don't have many limits."

"Dude. You know Erica T.? You should bang her."

"Isn't she a lesbian?"

"She's dating that one chick _in jail_."

Randy shrugged, looking amused. "I only sleep with people who want it." A dark smirk to the one who had suggested it. "Like you did."

"You _what_?!"

"Enjoy your conversation."

"You said you were still a virgin!"

"He _was_ ," Randy snorted, quickly disappearing out of the building and _preening_. At this rate, they would want him dead before the end of the _year_. Which… good. No more nightmares.

::

"Hey guys, check out what I found in their room. Randy's been looking into _poison_."

"What? Fucking us isn't enough, now he wants to _kill_ us?!"

"Why don't we turn it around on him? It says it's supposed to be... Holy shit, he wants to roofie us!"

"The _fuck_."

"Guys, guys… what if we _do_ turn it around on him? Use that and roofie him and shame him all the way out of this _state_."

"That's a _great_ idea. Give him a taste of his own medicine!"

"It'd certainly mean we don't have to _deal_ with him anymore."

From where he was around the corner, Randy gave a small smile. That easy, huh?

::

"Hey, Randy. You know, we're havin' a small thing in my dorm. You should totally come."

"Sure, sounds like fun," Randy smiled, pausing from where he had been scribbling something down. All the funds of his and Sylvia's account had been transferred to Andrew, so that should be the last of it... Every possible way for the Sect to track them was in his name. If he died, Andrew would never be found.

Win-win.

::

"Hey, man, glad you could come." Their smiles were far too nervous and they were all far too shifty.

"Of course, I hate missing a good party, after all." Really, these kids were far too nervous. Randy could have been an _idiot_ and still be suspicious.

"Hey, we already mixed the drinks, too." Each of them was holding a drink, and there was only one left on the table that was a far different color from their own.

...They were all idiots. Randy kept his smile plastered on as he grabbed the cup anyways, smile falling into a smirk. They really should fact-check more... Well, hopefully he wouldn't mentally scar them too badly.

Knocking back the cup, his grin widened.

 _Finally_.


	26. Ghosts of the Past

Really. Fucking _really_?!

He went through all that trouble to fucking _die_ \- To get rid of the nightmares, and the guilt, and the constant replay of seeing him kill people over and over. Of the life leaving their eyes and the screams and their begging and the fact he took so many people away from families and he finally gets the chance to end it all-

 _And he's still fucking here_.

But… it was almost like it wasn't him. When he looked down at himself, his guns were in his holsters, but… they weren't _his_ guns. These were pure white, and felt different. And it looked like his skin was… _grey-_ Was he _glowing_?!

What. The. Fuck. He- He had died. He had felt himself die- _He had died_. But… But he was still here. Glowing, and different, and- ...A… a ghost? There was a quiet soothing hum in his head and when he looked around for a source, there was... What the hell? This looked like some mix between the Sanctum and an actual… like a warm place he'd actually want to live in.

The humming started up again, Randy getting the sense of… being comforted. The sensation stayed, telling him of lairs and ghosts and second chances and that he had died, but… he was given another chance. He was allowed to keep living, for a while longer.

Really, was it any surprise he broke down and started sobbing?

::

Okay, this was… something. A couple days and he was figuring out what being a ghost really _meant_. He could fly, and go invisible, and go through things. He had no idea what else he could do, though. And there was something hurting in his chest… almost a physical pain. Where did it come from?

It… it hurt so much and- Randy quickly caught himself as he fell out of the air, instinctively going invisible as the scenery around him had completely changed. Reigning in his nausea, he looked around in confusion and did- Did he just… just _teleport_? Where… where _was_ he?

"Randy... He was a huge jerk, when he wanted to be, but there was a lot of times when he was actually really nice, and helpful, and he tried to hide it." Someone was talking about him- Coffin, church, black clothes- Oh, oh, no… hadn't- Hadn't he been through _enough_ already? Hadn't he paid as many prices as he _could_. He had given up everything to try to- To stop the pain, to attone, to make it end...

And now he was being forced to attend his funeral?

Everyone's back was to him, and his invisibility must have been working because no one actually _noticed_ him. One person in the back row was sitting stiff straight, though their shoulders were shaking and trembling something _awful_. It took a long moment for Randy to realize that… that it was _Andrew_ -

Oh, oh God. He couldn't do this. He couldn't _do this_ but he couldn't move and _why was he still suffering it was supposed to end_. Someone - one of Randy's dorm mates - touched Andrew's shoulder. "Do you want to say something?" And really, Randy _shouldn't_ have been able to hear that. That was a _quiet_ question. He watched as Andrew only shook his head, hunching the slightest bit.

If this was so hard on Randy, though… how much harder was it on Andrew- For so long it had only been _them_. Since they were young- Young that they couldn't remember anything before the Sect, just about. It… them against the world… and Randy had been too weak to keep going and now because of that Andrew was _suffering_ \- He had hurt Andrew, he had made his ma- He had made him _suffer_ and it _hurt_ and it felt like he was _breaking_. To Andrew's credit at least, the teen didn't seem to be making a sound. Accompanying his all-black clothes was a familiar grey scarf that was wrapped tightly around his neck.

The funeral passed in a blur of Randy trying to move and just barely making it to a corner in the back. The man (no, he was a ghost now, he was dead, he was _dead and he was never going to be able to go back_ ) was shaking and panting for breath, feeling like everything in him was breaking and crumbling and being torn down and _god_ it felt like he was _shattering_.

Finally, people were rising from their seats and starting to either leave or go over to his- His _body_. Andrew remained in his seat, finally curling over himself and shaking. And if Randy thought _he_ was feeling awful, he couldn't imagine how Andrew must have felt. Andrew had always followed after him and looked up to him, and now...

What had he done... Randy had promised to always take care of Andrew, and keep him safe, and now he… he had left Andrew all alone. He had no one, now. Sylvia was long gone, and Randy was- Was like _this_. He had left Andrew on his _own_ with _no one_. Shakily flying over, Randy hesitantly reached a hand out and _ghost_. He- Could he even _touch_ him, anymore? He'd been leaning against the wall, so he _should_ be able to touch Andrew, right?

Biting and chewing on his lip, Randy cautiously reached his hand out a little further, stopping just short and… he didn't want to scare Andrew. Or give him false hope. Or make him think he was- Was _losing_ it. Biting his lip a little harder, Randy finally moved just enough to brush the lightest amount against Andrew's ear tip, his ever constant way of telling the other to stop _stressing_ so much. It… It would serve him well now, ri- right? Andrew seemed to go still for a moment before he was slowly looking up. He looked around, wiping at his eyes. He didn't seem to _see_ anything, but... "Randy?"

Oh, Andrew... Randy fought hard against the urge to reach out and hug the teen, tuck him close and keep him safe from everything. Instead, he pressed the lightest kiss to the younger's forehead. Maybe… maybe Andrew would think Randy was an angel (as if his sins would ever let him) and could- Could keep going. Could know he was being watched over, in some way, somehow. That… That would be good... Andrew seemed to put himself together a bit, finally standing. His legs shook with every step, but he made it to the casket. The teen closed it as he looked around the room again. He sniffed and gave a nod. He'd keep going.

He hadn't closed the casket quick enough for Randy to not get a glimpse though. The next thing he knew he was back in Liz, sobbing and screaming and _why was none of this fair_. It was supposed to be over it was all supposed to be over _why was it even worse_?! Liz was only quietly humming and trying to soothe him. A moment later, something was being floated over to him along with… A Violin for Dummies book?

Randy had quieted down, looking at the pure white violin and hesitantly picking it up, thumb brushing over the strings to emit quiet notes. Glancing to the book again, Randy cautiously flipped a page open. "You… think it'll be a good distraction?" There was a positive hum, and… piano notes? "Ye… Yeah. Alright. Piano is supposed to be good with violins, right?"

He just- He just needed a distraction- Could ghosts even die? Was he just cursed to suffer through this _forever_ \- Violin. He would just-

Wait.

::

The next time Randy found himself in the human world (where did he live now? hell?), it was to the sight of it being night, and him inside a small room that looked… like a college dorm?

There was a bit of thrashing from one of the nearby beds, along with quiet whimpers. " _No, please._ " That... That was French.

Cautiously taking a step forward, Randy changed to floating through the air, gently pulling the blanket down and… and... " _Oh, Andrew..._ " Just those two words, and it seemed as though the younger was calming down. Andrew, though his eyes were closed, still looked hopeful.

"Randy?" Randy took a breath, mentally apologize for what he was about to do to this teen who had already suffered through so much.

"It's just a dream, Andy." This… would be safer than anything else. "Nightmare?"

"R- Randy..." Andrew was settling down further, his limbs askew from the flailing. Cautiously flying over, Randy gently brushed a hand through Andrew's hair, leaning his forehead against the younger's.

" _I'm right here, Andy, I'm right here._ " Right here with a body that wasn't truly his, and a voice that showed just how different he was. Andrew didn't seem to notice the difference, however. One hand was only gently holding Randy's.

" _I don't want this one to end_." Welp. There were the tears, again.

" _Oh, Andy.._." Randy couldn't have stopped himself if he tried, the man pulling Andrew into his lap and curling around him, hugging him as tightly as possible and completely shielding him from everything else in the world. And right there, in that moment, the two felt far more peace than they had in a long time.

By the morning, Andrew was alone, again.

::

It seemed to be a running theme, Randy mused, him being teleported to Andrew's side whenever he had a particularly bad nightmare. There were sometimes months in between visits, Randy noticing that the changes on the teen - on the _man_ \- grew more and more. "...Are you fucking kidding me. You grew a _goatee_." And not to mention the phase where his hair had been _blond_.

"You're something, you know that?" Andrew had been calmed down by his nightmare by then, Randy sitting on the bed and gently rubbing at his ear tips and neck, other hand playing with the hair. "Look at you, spiking your hair and wearing leather- You know, I'm almost _scandalized_."

"Tryin' to be like you," Andrew muttered, still dead asleep as he curled up to Randy.

"You know, you're very good at making me feel guilt," Randy mused, pulling Andrew up into his lap and continuing his affections, nuzzling at the man's neck. "Did you know ghosts have obsessions? Feels like I'm learning more each day."

"...Ghosts?"

"Mhm." At seeing the man start to stir the smallest amount, Randy was quickly soothing him back down with soft touches and small little kisses. "There's a lot of things out there we never thought possible, you know... It's funny, when people ask what _my_ obsession is, I never knew what to say, but now I think I know what it is..." Andrew seemed as though he were completely asleep again, and not even hearing what it was that Randy was saying.

"It makes sense, though, when you think about it." Randy's voice was quiet and soft, utterly _doting_ on Andrew and spoiling him with attention and touches. "Of course it would be you who's my obsession… The kid I've been in love with since I was sixteen."

::

"You look like a capable ghost."

Randy narrowed his eyes from where he had been fiddling with his guns, still trying to figure out how to work them- What even _were_ they. They didn't take _bullets_. "And you look like a prick."

"Say what you will. I need a job done, and I'm willing to pay rather handsomely for it." In Randy's head, Liz was showing a rather helpful picture of _energy_ in place of bullets in his gun.

"Oh? I'm dead. There's not much I need money for, anymore." Energy, huh? Absently focusing, Randy watched white energy - the same that surrounded him - channel into the gun he was fiddling with.

"You obviously haven't found the marketplace yet, then." The ghost crossed his arms. "I need a bit of security work."

"...You're Plasmius." He had gotten around enough to hear rumors of major things, and this 'half-ghost' was top of them. "...Alright. On two conditions."

"That depends on what they are."

"I don't kill anyone and I want access to your Ghost Portal." Randy was pretty sure… He couldn't handle anymore death. Anymore _killing_. And with the portal he could visit Andrew more until he figured out how to work the whole… teleporting thing.

Plasmius rose an eyebrow. "Done. I'd never have anything _so dirty_ done in my name, anyway."

"Lovely."


	27. The Start of it All

It felt like being ripped apart and torn to shreds and like his core was being torn out of him and god it hurt and he couldn't breath and it felt worse than dying and _why did it hurt so badly he was so tired of hurting._ Liz was doing her best to comfort him, though it felt like she couldn't do _anything_. There was no fixing whatever this was.

::

A month later, and... The pain was gone. It still hurt - it always hurt, constantly, ever since forming - but it hurt _far_ less than it did. Getting to his feet for the first time in what felt like ages (days? weeks?) Randy floated into the air, hardly focusing as he followed...

He didn't know. He just… needed to get to where he was going- Andrew. He needed- Where was Andrew. That feeling in his chest brought him to a large white building with two lions in front of it. It was obviously a lair, although why he was here, he didn't know.

A library, though... Andrew would have loved that one- If he was ever subjected to this hell, his lair _definitely_ would have been a library. Randy had no doubt of it- ...A new lair. So, a new ghost? Well, it would be a good chance to get intel, and see who it was. Maybe greet them? God knew this place was terrifying when first seeing it. When Randy set foot in front of the door, he glanced at the lions again and… hadn't they been facing forward?

Hm… maybe they acted as the lair's defense? "Ah, yeah, hi, lair? Just wanted to say hi. Don't mean any harm." He… was not used to talking with lairs that wasn't Liz, he would be honest. A curious humming in his head before the doors were opening grandly. If he didn't know better, he'd day it was Andrew's levels of dramatics.

Wait- He… he had just heard a lair that wasn't his own- He was _pretty sure_ that wasn't supposed to be possible- Okay, right. Just. Introduce self, say hi, then get the _fuck_ out of there before bullshit could follow him like _always_. "Hello? Friendly neighborhood ghost here to welcome you to hell!" A pause. "Mostly joking, but, yeah."

There was no response, only silence and more humming. As though the ghost hadn't even formed yet, or just wasn't there. Frowning, Randy furrowed his brows. Was… it possible for a lair to completely form before it's owner? Maybe the ghost was still just out of it- Randy knew _he_ sure as hell was. "Ah… Hello? Am I going to be killed if I go any- Aha, right, can't be killed. Fuck it, nothing to lose." Randy didn't have to explore much before he saw a body floating closer to the ground, as though he were just… asleep.

Alright, so just sleeping. That was fair. "So, ah, sorry to wake you, but you might kind of want to be awake for this explanation." Purple coat, huh? Really, this place was just so _Andrew_. There was no response- Maybe the ghost was still forming? He _looked_ formed. Certainly _slept_ like the dead.

"Alright, extreme measures it is." Let's see, giant library… good bet on obsession being something to deal with books. "Wake up or I knock over every bookshelf here. And there's a _lot_ of them."

" _Randall I'm going to stab you._ " There was a _deathly_ silence that fell over them, Randy slowly falling down to rest on the ground, everything about him completely still and broken and no- _NO_. It wasn't- It wasn't ever supposed- Andy was never- He was- Nononono _nonononono_. Andrew seemed to pause a bit, himself. "Wait… Randy?" He looked over and... Really now.

"You weren't… supposed to die… You weren't supposed to end up here- _You're not supposed to be here_." Randy was shaking and looking like that broken teenager that had tried to shoot himself all over again, tears already streaming down his face. " _Oh, Andy..._ "

"I… really remember what happened. A fire, I think? I didn't feel in danger. I felt… safe." Andrew was slowly standing and looking over himself. "I'm..."

"Dead? Yeah, yeah it-" Randy didn't even last a moment before before he was tackling Andrew and clinging to him tightly, still crying. "You can stab me in a few minutes, just let me hug you for a bit."

"...I died." He seemed to be taking it remarkably well, at least. Maybe a little shocked. There was a soft humming in his head, that of gentle violin notes that soothed him from his shock and nudged him into realizing all of what was going on. And also reminding him that there was a sobbing ghost clinging to him. Andrew slowly started to rub at Randy's back. "It's okay, Randy. I'm fine."

"No, no, it's fine, it's fine, I just cry a lot more often. It just- Don't worry about it- I just need a minute here." Randy slowly calmed down - the rubbing at his back was actually… a lot more effective than he would have thought. "I just… didn't think I'd ever see you here." ...Holy fuck was he _purring_? What the _fuck_.

Andrew smiled, hugging Randy tightly. "I'm glad. I get to see you, again, now."

"That's cheating," Randy grumbled, hugging Andrew just as tightly and automatically going to rub at the tips of his ears, far too used to the action after soothing nightmares for so many months (years?). "'M sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for, grand frere." Yup, guilt. Right there- So much guilt.

"I… have a lot to apologize for." Shaking his head, and deciding to think on it later, Randy pushed himself up, sitting on top of Andrew and putting on his best goofy little grin. "So, welcome to the Ghost Zone. You now have super awesome powers that including flying, going through stuff, and becoming invisible."

"Well then please, begin teaching."

::

He didn't see Andrew very often after that. He went enough to make sure Andrew was alright, and comfortable, and getting settled, but little by little he started distancing himself-

He didn't want to. _God_ he didn't want to. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with Andrew and protect him and keep him safe and maybe explain to him everything he had kept hidden and- Obsessions. Obsessions were all-consuming, and dangerous, and Andrew was _his_. If he let his obsession control him, Andrew could get… very hurt...

First it was days. He'd return to Liz for just a couple days before seeing Andrew again. Then weeks. Enough time to do some jobs. Then months, when he was certain that Andrew would be fine on his own. He almost didn't notice when a year had passed.

::

A mate. Andrew had _a mate_. A person that was his _soulmate_ and destined for him and who he could spend his 'life' with- To say Randy was jealous would have been an _understatement_. To say he was _pissed_ would have been putting it mildly. And as 'big brother' it was entirely within his right to go check this punk out and show him exactly who he was dealing with it.

::

Oh no he was cute. Andrew's 'mate' was absolutely _adorable_ and _precious_ and he looked so small and cute and tiny and Randy just wanted to wrap him up in a bubble shield and keep him locked away with Andrew and spoil him and keep him safe and-

 _Fuck_. The kid was still _half-human_. He shouldn't even _have_ a mate. And those two were mated. He couldn't be anything more than… a big brother. Which... Which was fine. That was how it was supposed to be, after all.

Besides, as 'big brother' he could keep them safe, and protected, and be the one they looked up to so they _could_ break- God knew they needed to just sit down and cry sometimes, with the shit they went through. So… while it wasn't what he wanted - not even close - he… he would stay in that role. Just to help them, to protect them, to give them the kind of lives they _deserved_ instead of what they had been forced to take.

::

::

 _ **(NOT FTB OR GUARDIAN COMPLIANT)**_

"...Hey, Randy?"

"Hm?"

"I hate you."

A quiet chuckle, Randy sitting himself down in his mate's lap and kissing him sweetly. "I'm in love with you too, mon douce." Danny huffed, crossing his arms and turning away from him.

"I mean it, this time." Randy gave a quiet hum, kissing at Danny's cheek and gently rubbing a hand down his spine.

"Emotion core. I can tell that you're full of warm, sappy, happy feelings." Before he could be anymore doting, there was a pillow hitting the back of his head.

"Randall Nicholas Beaumont why the _fuck_ would you end the book _there_." Before Andrew could hit him with the pillow again, Randy was easily pinning him with a grin.

"Well, you two know the story from there, yeah?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a smile. "Guess we do. That was written really well."

"Well, I _do_ have two wonderful sources of inspiration," Randy grinned, still keeping Andrew pinned as he kissed the tip of the man's nose. "And a great teacher who inspires me with his own works."

"No! I'm not going to let you get out of this one- You need to end that book properly!" Randy hummed consideringly, finally giving a nod.

"Alright. I think I have just the way to end it, too..."


End file.
